Growing Seeds
by ILOVENICO1000X
Summary: Sequel to My Apple and I. Nico and Nattie are living their happy lives together with their two children. But when someone from Nattie's past comes back and takes their only daughter, they will stop at absolutely nothing to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I'm excited to introduce to you all my intriguing sequel! Haha this is gonna be great! I'm going to have some actual suspense in this story...hopefully it'll be good. I'm not the best at suspense. But I plan to use my humor to make this story fun for you! So I really hope you enjoy it!_

_Alright, well I'll letcha read now! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on! You can do it!" Nico smiled supportively at his almost one year old son. "Come to daddy!"

Nattie helped her son stand on his feet and wobbly took a few steps towards Nico. He stopped and tipped over and Nico reached forward and grabbed him, laughing. "Well Tovu, you're getting there! Just need to practice a little more."

Nattie laughed. "Yeah, he'll get it." Tovu stood up and was about to walked back to Nattie but a loud squealing sound came from the door.

"Mom! Dad! Save me from the evil uncle Frankie!"

Tovu's head snapped in the direction of the door and with wide eyes, he fell over. Nico scooped him up and playfully tickled him before he could get upset.

Nattie turned to their almost five year old daughter and said, "What is the evil uncle Frankie doing to you?"

Frankie smirked evilly and whispered, "Don't tell them Bailey. Don't tell them; don't do it!"

Bailey giggled and said, "He stole my…"

Frankie shook his head. "Don't say it!"

"BANANA!" She yelled dramatically and fell over laughing.

Frankie dropped to his knees and yelled, "NO! I've been caught by princess Bailey and her royal parents." He sighed sadly and stood up, "I guess you're gonna need to take me away now."

Bailey smiled sweetly, her blue eyes glistening. She stood up and jumped into Frankie's wings. "Nope, I'm not gonna take you away. I'm letting you off the hook."

Frankie laughed. "And _that _is why you are the princess." He put her down and she skipped over to her father and sat in his lap.

"Hi daddy!" She gave him a kiss.

Nico smiled and wrapped his wings around her. "Hey baby girl!"

Bailey looked at her baby brother and her smile widened. "Hi Tovu!"

Tovu turned to the sound of his name and upon seeing Bailey he smiled. He took a step forward and then fell to his knees; crawling to Bailey and Nico.

Nattie looked up at Frankie and asked, "How's everything going with you?"

Frankie smiled and sigh happily. "Everything's going fantastic!"

"And…what about the baby?" She ushered.

Frankie chuckled as Tovu crawled into his lap. "I don't know yet! He or she has not hatched remember."

Frankie held Tovu up as he bounced playfully in his lap. Nico added with a smile, "Speaking of which, when is the baby due to hatch?"

He shrugged, "Within the next week or so. Maybe later, maybe sooner."

Tovu suddenly exclaimed loudly, "Gah!"

Frankie looked at him in playful surprise and exclaimed, "Gah!" Tovu merely stared at him confused causing Frankie to laugh.

Bailey smiled up from her dad's lap. "You're still gonna spend the day with me tomorrow right?"

Nico nodded vehemently, "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Bailey giggled and turned her attention to Tovu, who was trying to poke a pinecone with a stick. She moved and sat in front of him. "Tovu look!" She took the stick and poked the pinecone, sending across the room.

Tovu looked at it with wide eyes and quickly crawled over to it. He smacked it with his wing and it flew back and hit Frankie in the face.

"Owwie!" Frankie fell backwards and held his face in his wings. Bailey and Nico both laughed.

"All right, guys that's not funny!" Nattie tried to hold back her laugh, but when she saw her brother rolling on the floor, whimpering and mumbling comments, she doubled over.

Frankie frowned at Tovu who gave him an innocent smile. "You think you can just get away with that?"

Tovu crawled back into Frankie's lap and looked up at him with the biggest, cutest eyes he could muster. Frankie pouted at the cute face. "Awww I can't stay mad at you!"

Frankie continued playing with Tovu as Bailey old Nico all the things they were going to do. "…and then we're gonna go to the beach and swim; and then we're gonna eat; and then we're gonna go for a trolley ride; and then…" Nico looked and smiled at Nattie as they listened to their daughter go on and on.

Finally, he interrupted his daughter's rambling and said, "Okay chatterbox! If you don't get any sleep then you'll be too tired to do all these things." Nico picked up his daughter and she pouted.

"But I'm not tired!" She suddenly yawned and Nico smiled.

"Not tired huh?"

Bailey sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired but," She turned to her mother and asked, "can you tell a bedtime story?"

Nattie smiled and stood up. "Sure thing sweetie." Nico watched as Nattie took Bailey into her bedroom and then he turned to his son who was making faces at Frankie.

Nico laughed and picked Tovu up. "Beddy bye time for you too mister." He turned to Frankie and said, "Tell Mandy I said 'hi'."

Frankie nodded and stood up, stretching his legs. "Don't worry, I will. Bye Tovu!" He cooed and kissed his nephew's cheek. Tovu smiled and opened his beak, leaning towards Frankie.

Nico laughed. "He wants to give you a kiss."

Frankie raised his eyebrows and looked at Tovu. He chuckled a little and said, "Are you sure he doesn't want to eat me?"

He shook his head and looked at his son. "Nah, that's just how he kisses people."

Frankie nodded and playfully poked Tovu's stomach. "Well you're gonna turn out to be a ladies man like you dad!" He leaned down and gave Tovu a kiss. Nico laughed as Frankie pulled back with a disgusted look on his face.

Wiping away Tovu's drool, he said, "Little word of advice, when you kiss your first girlfriend, try to keep your drool under control."

Nico just laughed and said, "All right, night Frankie!"

Frankie chuckled and turned to the door. "Goodnight!" With that, he flew out into the cool night air.

* * *

Mandy turned towards the sound of flapping wings and saw her mate fly through the door. She smiled, "Hey honey."

Frankie beamed at the sight of her; just the mere appearance of Mandy was enough to put a sparkle in his eyes. "Well hello there!" He walked forward and kissed her before asking, "Was your day filled with fun?"

Mandy sighed. "Well if you call keeping an egg warm all day fun then sure!" She plopped down on the makeshift couch and asked, "What'd you do all day?"

Frankie sat down next to her and sighed heavily. "Well, I went to The Branch with Pedro and Angie. Then I saw Bailey playing outside so I joined her. And then I visited Nico, Nattie, and Tovu for a while. And now I'm here." He smiled.

Mandy smirked. "Sounds like a pretty fun day. How's Tovu doing?"

"Oh he's just a cutie pie! Same with Bailey! I hope our child is that cute. Speaking of which, how is he or she?"

Mandy stood up and grabbed Frankie's wing as they walked towards the baby room. "He or she is fine."

Frankie smiled as he entered the baby room. The walls were filled with drawings that Bailey and Tovu created. Bailey just about begged Frankie and Mandy to let her draw some pictures for the new baby; and with her cute little puppy dog eyes they couldn't say no. Wing in wing, Frankie and Mandy strolled to the crib and looked down at the tiny, dime sized egg that was sitting there.

They stood in silence for a while before Frankie finally asked, "Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?"

Mandy shrugged. "I don't know."

He smiled at her and said, "Well if it's a boy I think we should name him Oliver."

Mandy beamed. "Awww that's a cute name. I like it! But if it's a girl we're naming her Renee."

Frankie cooed. "Yeah. That's such a cute name!" Then he smirked flirtatiously. "But Mandy is a cuter name."

She looked at him and giggled. "Oh stop you're gonna make me blush." She turned and walked out of the room. Frankie chuckled and followed her.

"Well that means it's work-" He was cut off when Mandy pressed her beak to his. Frankie was caught by surprise but happily kissed her back.

She pulled away and smiled. "Come on." She smirked and pulled him to their bedroom.

Frankie raised his eyebrows. "You seem like you're rather anxious to get in that nest."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Nah, I'm just tired. It's been a long day." She pulled him into the nest and snuggled up next to his side. "Goodnight." She softly kissed his cheek and buried her face in his neck.

Frankie smiled and whispered, "Goodnight my love."

* * *

"Tell it again!" Bailey smiled up at her mother from her nest.

Nattie sighed. "I told you it two times already; it's time for you to go to sleep now."

Bailey pouted. "Please. Just one more time!"

Nattie sighed again and was about to object, but Nico's voice interrupted her. "Aw come on! Just one more time!" He walked over with Tovu in his wings and sat in the nest by Bailey. "It's just such a great story."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah! It's my most favorite!"

Nattie smiled and gave in. "Okay fine. Just one more time." She took a deep breath and continued, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess by the name of Bailey. She was so beautiful that everything she looked at turned beautiful too. But one day, while she went for a walk out into the forest, she met this horrible, disgusting creature. He was mean and selfish and hated just about everyone. He was very ugly, inside and out and nobody ever wanted to be his friend. But princess Bailey wanted to be his friend; she wanted him to be a handsome prince. But when she looked at him, nothing changed. He was still ugly. So princess Bailey decided if she couldn't make him look like a prince, she could at least make him act like a prince. So everyday, she'd go out into his secret hideout and help him by making him kinder to others. And it worked; he was becoming a fine gentleman. But the citizens of the kingdom did not think that this creature was nice at all. Because he was so ugly, they decided they should get rid of him."

Nattie paused and smiled a little as Bailey gasped. Then she added, "But princess Bailey would not allow it. She knew he was a good person inside and that it doesn't matter what you look like. When Bailey was telling her kingdom this, the creature began to transform into a man. A very handsome man. And when the citizens finally realized how kind this man was, they decided to accept him as their prince. And they realized that it doesn't matter what you look like, the true beauty is inside." She smiled at Nico and held eye contact for a moment before turning back to Bailey. "The end."

Bailey smiled. "Am I as beautiful as you are mommy?"

Nattie smiled back and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You're even more beautiful than me."

Bailey looked up at Nico. "Am I daddy?"

Nico nodded. "You are! And you're even beautiful on the inside too. Just like your mother." He winked at Nattie.

She smiled and said, "All right, it's time for you to go to bed. Good night sweetheart." She kissed her daughter.

Nico did the same only he added, "Get some sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow!" He winked and Bailey giggled.

"Goodnight daddy!"

"Goodnight." He smiled and picked up the sleeping Tovu and walked towards the door, blowing out the candle that lit up her room.

After they put Tovu to bed, Nico and Nattie cuddled together in their nest. Nico looked down at her and smiled, "I love you ya know that?"

Nattie chuckled. "I love you way more."

Nico scoffed. "Not possible." He softly kissed her for a moment and wrapped his wings around her, pulling her closer. Bottle cap covering his eyes, he fell asleep in the wings of his only love.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake UP!" Bailey just about screamed in her dad's ear. Nico lazily opened one eye and peeked out from under his bottle cap. Bailey laid on his chest and smiled giddily up at him. "Today's the day!"

Nico had to chuckle; she looked so cute and happy. "Okay just give me a minute." He turned and realized that Nattie was no longer in his wings. "Where's your mother?" He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Making breakfast." Bailey said from Nico's lap. He smiled down at her.

"Why aren't you helping her?"

Bailey sat up and faced him. "Because she sent me on a mission to wake you up." Her eyes glistened with happiness.

"And you succeed." Nattie laughed from the doorway.

Holding his daughter, Nico stood and walked over to his mate with a smile. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her and added, "What's for breakfast?"

"Come and see." She smiled and led the way into the kitchen area. Tovu was already in his highchair.

Nico smiled and set Bailey down on a chair next to her brother. "Good morning Tovu!" He cooed.

Tovu looked up and smiled at Nico. "Na!" He exclaimed and held up a small, squished piece of banana to him.

Nico looked at the fruit and then back at Tovu, "Are you sharing?" Tovu leaned forward and shoved the piece of food closer to Nico's beak. Nico cowered back and chuckled a little, "You want me to eat this?" He asked with a disgusted look as he picked off a piece of feather sticking onto it. Nattie just laughed at him.

The family talked and ate for a while and when Nattie began to clean up, Bailey turned to Nico and asked excitedly, "Are you ready?"

Nico looked at his daughter and laughed. "I am, but I don't think you are."

Bailey frowned confused and asked, "What?"

Nico laughed again and Nattie looked at Bailey and choked on a laugh. "Because, missy, you are filthy."

It was true, Bailey had a variety of different fruit all over her face, all blended together. Her feathers stood out in all directions. Nico playfully said, "Even Tovu's cleaner than you!" He stood and added, "Come on, let's get you washed up and then we can head out for our daddy-daughter day!" He winked and she giggled excitedly. Nico kissed Tovu goodbye and walked over to Nattie. "We'll be back sometime tonight."

Nattie smiled. "You better be." Then she kissed him softly for a moment. Their kiss was interrupted by Bailey who was bouncing up and down.

"Come on! Stop kissing mommy and let's GO!" She smiled playfully. Nico looked at Nattie and laughed.

Nattie kneeled down and held her wings out towards her daughter. "Not until I get a hug."

Bailey bounced over to her mother and jumped into her wings. "See ya later mama!"

She let go and Nattie smiled. "Have fun!"

"We will!" Bailey said as she pulled Nico towards the door.

Nico chuckled and said, "All right! Slow down, take a breath. We've got all day." Together they flew out into the little clearing and to the sparkling waterfall. Mist billowed out in soft clouds as the water and gravity collided.

Nico perched himself on the bed of grass next to the plunge pool. He turned to his daughter but only to find she was already jumping into the water. She submerged and called out, "Come on in daddy!" Nico smirked and with a shrug, he dived into the water.

He surfaced and smiled at Bailey who was currently cleansing herself. She noticed that Nico was watching her and she playfully splashed causing him to reel backwards in surprise. Bailey giggled as Nico smirked evilly, "I'm gonna get you!" He dove under the water and Bailey screamed in fright and tried to swim away. Suddenly, she felt the wings of her father pick her up and spin her around.

"Ahh daddy no!" She screamed and splashed him again. Their little water fight continued on for a while when finally they collapsed in a bed of soft grass. Water ran off their shoulders and trickled to the ground. They laid there, listening to each other breathe heavily.

Finally Nico spoke up, "All right, now what?"

Bailey sat up and with a smile she said, "I vote we visit uncle Ralfy!"

Nico smiled and stood up, shaking the water droplets off his feathers. "I vote for that too!"

* * *

"UNCLE RALFY!" Bailey squealed happily and jumped onto the toucan's rather large beak. Since Bailey was still small, she fit perfectly on his beak.

"Well hello there! How are you this lovely day?" Rafael smiled as he bobbed his head up and down causing Bailey to bounce. Her infectious giggles caused Nico and Rafael to laugh. She hugged him before climbing off of his beak.

"It's daddy-daughter day today!" She must've had the biggest smile on her face when she said that.

Rafael chuckled. "Is it fun?"

Bailey squealed in joy. "It's super duper fun!" She jumped up and down.

Nico laughed and nodded. "She's been so excited for this for about the past two weeks."

Rafael couldn't help but laugh too. "Well she loves her daddy."

As the adults talked, Bailey went and played with Rafael and Eva's twenty kids. Nico smiled, "So how's it been going?"

Rafael sighed with a smile and said, "Well busy as usual but okay. What about you and Nattie?"

Nico smiled happily. "Everything's great! I don't think it's ever been better!"

"And how's Tovu?"

Nico shrugged. "He's good. Getting bigger everyday. Still learning how to walk though, he's getting there."

Rafael nodded. "And how's Frankie and Mandy?"

"They're doing good. The kid hasn't hatched yet though; they say within the next week or so he or she will hatch." Nico sighed and added, "I'm excited for them, yet nervous at the same time."

Rafael raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well not so much Mandy but for Frankie."

Rafael nodded understandingly and said, "Well I'm sure he'll be a great father."

Nico nodded in agreement as Bailey skipped over to him. "Can we go to The Branch daddy?"

Nico's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Uh I don't think so. The Branch is not for sweet little kids. How about we go get some ice cream?"

Bailey smiled happily. "That's even better! Let's go! Bye uncle Ralfy!" She flew out of the hollow.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Wait for me!" He turned to Rafael and sheepishly smiled, "I gotta go! I'll see ya later!" With that, he flew out of the hollow and looked around for his daughter. "Bailey? Where'd you go?"

Suddenly, he felt someone jump on his back and wrap their little wings around him. "I gotcha!" Bailey giggled.

Nico swung his daughter over his shoulder and cradled her in his wings. "Yes you did!" He laughed and kissed her forehead. "You ready?"

She smiled and nodded and together they flew out into the open skies.

* * *

Nattie flew into Frankie and Mandy's hollow with Tovu on her back. Frankie and Mandy were currently eating fruit on the couch together. Frankie looked at his sister with a smile, "Hey."

"Hey!" Nattie smiled and walked over to them, holding Tovu in her wings.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Mandy asked as she stood up and walked over to them.

Nattie shrugged and handing Tovu over to Mandy, "Well Nico and Bailey are out on a daddy-daughter day so I figured I'd have a mommy-son day!"

Mandy chuckled and she looked at Tovu with a smile, "Hi there cutie! Are you having fun with mommy today?"

Tovu responded with a confused glance in Mandy's direction. Mandy laughed. "Aww you are such a handsome little cutie pie!"

Nattie smiled, "Yeah, he takes after his father."

Frankie spoke up with a laugh. "Nico's a handsome little cutie pie?"

"Oh yeah." Nattie winked jokingly. Mandy laughed and looked at Tovu, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Tovu suddenly turned towards her and opened his beak, leaning forward.

Mandy looked at him confused and then asked, "What are you trying to do?"

Nattie laughed. "He wants to give you a kiss."

Frankie stood up and walked on the other side of Mandy and said, "Yeah, he was doing that to me last night."

Mandy smiled and looked at Tovu, "Well if you insist." She kissed him and laughed, wiping away drool she cooed, "You are such a good kisser! Much better than uncle Frankie."

Frankie playfully crossed his wings and turned away, "I'm jealous now!" Tovu laughed and held his wings out towards Frankie.

"Aw come here you." Frankie grinned and held onto him. He and Tovu played around while the girls talked.

"So are you excited?" Nattie nudged Mandy.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I just want this wait to be over! I'm so stressed."

Nattie raised and eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well because, I don't know, just hard work waiting for this child to come. I've been just so anxious I guess you could say."

Nattie nodded and with a laugh in Frankie's direction she said, "Well, just wait until he or she is hatched. You'll be even more stressed."

Mandy sighed and pouted, "Really?"

"Yup! Babies don't like to sleep when you want them to. I was always up all night with Tovu."

Mandy smirked. "And what about Nico?"

Nattie chuckled, "He was always up all night with Bailey."

Mandy laughed and looked at Frankie holding Tovu. He was currently playing a game of peek-a-boo with him. Mandy smiled, "I think Frankie's gonna be a good father, but I can't help but worry a little."

"Trust me I know where your worry comes from." Nattie grinned and added, "But he'll be fine."

Mandy nodded and suddenly Tovu whined and looked at Nattie, holding his wings out to her. Nattie walked over to him and picked him up, "What?"

Tovu continued to whine and Nattie looked at Mandy and said, "Another thing that's stressful is that you don't always know what they want."

Tovu pointed outside and said, "Ma!" Nattie looked outside with a confused look.

"What? You wanna go outside?" She asked.

Tovu just stared blankly at his mother and pointed outside again. "Ma!"

Nattie smiled and shook her head. "I'll take that as a yes." She turned to Frankie and Mandy and added, "You two wanna join me and Tovu outside?"

Frankie nodded and turned to Mandy. "You wanna?"

She winced. "I don't know. Should we really leave the egg in here?"

Frankie shrugged. "We can take the egg with us. I think it could use some fresh air."

Mandy pursed her beak and then smiled. "Okay, I guess we can go out side for a while."

Frankie cheered and fluttered to the door. "Well then let's go!" He flew outside and Nattie and Mandy both laughed.

Nattie called out, "Uh Frankie, are you forgetting something?"

He suddenly flew back in and said, "I'll get the egg!"

Tovu laughed and exclaimed, clapping his wings together. "Ya!"

* * *

_First chapter done! So one quick little shout out for EmmerzK, Bailey is inspired by Ellie. Haha except she's a little older. And then there's Tovu (which I think is an ADORABLE name btw) who will be playing a huge part in this story, but mostly for Frankie...you'll soon see!_

_Reviews are well liked and thanks to everyone who has read My Apple and I! I love you all! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_All right you guys! This is the big chapter! The one you've been waiting for! Get ready!_

* * *

Nico and Bailey perched on the roof of the ice cream shop. As they ate, they watched people walk back and forth down the street. Nico looked at his daughter who was licking the ice cream slowly and observing the people as they walked by. She looked over at him and smiled, "How's your ice cream?" She asked.

Nico couldn't help but smile; she always looked so happy. "It's delicious! How's yours?"

Bailey smirked and put the ice cream near his beak and said, "Try it!"

Nico looked at her and chuckled before tasting the pink ice cream. "Mmmm it's almost as sweet as you."

She giggled and continued licking her ice cream. After a few moments of silence she spoke up, "Can we go to The Branch now daddy?"

Nico looked at her confused and asked, "Why do you want to go there so badly?"

Bailey smiled, "Because you and mommy go there. So does uncle Frankie and aunt Mandy. _And _uncle Pedro and aunt Angie go there too! Why can't I?"

Nico sighed and licked the last of his ice cream. "Sweetie, that place is for adults. Maybe when you get older…"

He looked at his daughter and almost melted right there; she was looking at him with the biggest, puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Pwease daddy?" She leaned against his shoulder.

Nico bit his beak and tried to look away but it was nearly impossible. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't. We can go anywhere else though."

He expected her to slump in disappointment but instead her face filled with joy. "Okay! Where are we going to go?"

Nico shrugged. "Wherever your little heart desires!"

Bailey thought for a moment and then exclaimed, "Let's go on a trolley ride!"

* * *

"Life is good! Isn't that right Tovu?" Frankie was laying on a soft bed of grass near the river with his wings behind his head. Tovu was sitting next to him, pulling grass out of the ground. Mandy and Nattie were sitting a few feet away with the egg, quietly talking. Frankie sighed contently; enjoying the beautiful day. Suddenly Tovu crawled closer to Frankie and leaned towards his face. Frankie peeked an eye open and asked, "What?" Tovu just stared blankly at him and sat back down. Frankie chuckled and closed his eyes again. When he heard the sound of Tovu's laugh and a small splash of water, his eyes shot open and he sat up yelling, "TOVU!" He looked and noticed Tovu was sitting next to him, playfully kicking his legs in the water. Frankie sighed in relief and turned to see Mandy and Nattie both giggling at him. "What?"

Mandy just shrugged. "You're such a dork."

Frankie guffawed. "I'm just being careful! He can't swim; what if he fell in the water? You know what would happen? He would drown and then you would blame me for it! I SAVED HIS LIFE!" He crossed his wings confidently,

Nattie rolled her eyes and stated, "We're watching him too! If he fell in, I would be plowing you over to get to him."

"Plowing me over huh?"

She smirked. "Mhm and proud to do it."

Frankie just rolled his eyes and looked back at Tovu who was no longer near the river. His eyes widened in panic. "Tovu? OH NO! TOVU!" Frankie frantically crawled/rolled to the edge of the water and looked into the river. "Tovu? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled loudly.

Mandy's voiced sounded from behind him. "Uh Frankie? Just turn around."

Frankie obeyed and turned to look at her but was met with Tovu's face incredibly close to his own. "AHHHH!" He screamed and flew backwards into the water. Frankie screamed again. "COLD!" He desperately crawled out of the water and curled up into a ball next to the laughing Tovu. "I'm turning into an icicle!" He muttered in a very distraught tone. Nattie and Mandy were rolling on the ground, laughing at him and Tovu crawled over and sat on his stomach.

Frankie glared up at him. "Why did you push me in the water?"

Tovu smiled and touched his face. Frankie tried to keep the glare but ended up smiling back. "Aww." He cooed, "Why are you so cute?" Tovu just continued looking at him and Nattie, who was panting from laughing so hard, stood and picked up Tovu.

"You got uncle Frankie good didn't you?" She smirked at her scowling brother.

"He could've killed me ya know." He stated blankly.

Nattie couldn't hid her smile. "I know."

Frankie rolled his eyes and laid back on the ground. "Just you wait Tovu. There's nothing I do better than revenge."

* * *

Bailey landed on the hard metal top of the trolley and skipped her way to the front. Nico followed her and relaxingly sat propped on his wings. Bailey dangled her little feet off the edge and hummed as she watched things pass by. Nico smiled and watched his daughter for a while. Her eyes were so bright and filled with life; just like Nattie's. She had the brightest yellow feathers that made her seem like she fell from the sun. She also had the longest, curly eyelashes to compliment her sparkling blue eyes. Nico was proud to call such a beautiful little girl his daughter.

Bailey looked at him and smiled, "Hi daddy!"

Nico laughed and said, "Hi baby girl."

She looked back at the landscape and sighed contently, "It's such a wonderful day!"

Nico also looked around. "Yeah." The sun was shining brightly on their surrounding making the colors appear more vivid. They burst with vivacity. The people of Rio happily strolled down the street with playful conversations.

The cool breeze brushed Nico and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Bailey, however, interrupted by saying, "Hey daddy?"

Nico tilted his bottle cap back and looked at her. "Yes?"

She turned her body so that she was fully facing him. "Can you sing to me like you sing to mommy?"

He smiled as she batted her eyelashes sweetly. He thought for a moment and finally said, "Sure; I got a song for you."

Bailey's eyes glowed in delight and she scooted closer, giving him her full attention. Again, Nico couldn't help but smile at her. He cleared his throat and began to sing in his rich, melodic voice.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. _

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know. _

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm. _

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

_Beautiful baby from the outside in. _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

_Go on, take on this whole world. _

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. _

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown. _

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door. _

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!". _

Bailey smiled happily and Nico scooped her up and cradled her in his wings as he continued to sing.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in. _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

_Go on, take on this whole world. _

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_Some boy will come and ask me for your hand. _

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, _

_he's the half that makes you whole, _

_he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. _

_I know he'll say that he's in love. _

_But between you and me, he won't be good enough!_

Bailey could feel herself getting more and more tired and before she knew it, she was sound asleep in her father's lap.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in. _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

_Go on, take on this whole world. _

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Nico smiled down at her and whispered softly, "I love you Bailey." He held her a little more securely when he said, "I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you." He kissed the top of her head and softly stroked her feathers as the trolley continued to move forward into the streets of Rio.

Even though he didn't know it, he wasn't going to be able to keep his promise.

* * *

"Oh my bambi! This is HILARIOUS!" Frankie fell over laughing. Nattie and Mandy shook their heads and rolled their eyes at him.

"Come on! Just let him have the fruit! He wants it!" Nattie stated with a pout as she watched Frankie pull the piece of apple away from Tovu with a string. Every time Tovu came close to grabbing it, Frankie would pull it away, laughing in the process.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "It's not even that funny!"

Frankie breathed heavily and said, "Are you kidding? Look at him!" Tovu reached for the fruit again, to which Frankie pulled it away again. Tovu glared angrily at the fruit and crawled after it.

Nattie sighed. "He's getting agitated."

"Oh no he's not!" Frankie waved his wing. Tovu wobbly stood up and was about to walk towards the piece of apple, but he tipped over and fell to the ground. He looked up and his lower lip quivered. "Aww here comes the tears." Frankie cooed as Tovu began to cry. Frankie instantly felt bad and picked him up. "Aww just let it out!" Tovu blubbered some more and Frankie smiled softly. In a goofy voice that made Mandy and Nattie laugh, he said, "You know, I totes feel ya dawg! My mango was rolling away from me the other day, and I was all like 'hey, get back here mango!' and when I got up to chase it, I fell over! I also cried for two minutes straight. So I know what it's like when your food is running away from you!"

Tovu stopped crying about halfway through the spiel and started to laugh at his goofy voice. Nattie and Mandy were also laughing. Frankie smiled and picked up a fresh piece of apple and handed it to Tovu. "There ya go! Nice and happy!"

Tovu happily ate the apple as Mandy, Nattie, and Frankie talked for a while. Finally Nattie said, "Well I think I should get Tovu home. Nico and Bailey will be back soon. So I'll talk to you two later?"

Mandy and Frankie nodded and the latter handed Tovu over to his mother. "Bye Tovu. I'll see you later!"

Tovu looked at him with his big brown eyes and Frankie just melted. "Awww don't give me that look! I'm going to cry!"

Nattie just rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Later." She took off with Tovu and flew across the clearing to her hollow.

Frankie sighed and looked at Mandy. "Well now what shall we do?"

Mandy held her stomach and said, "I think we should get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me! I'll put the egg back in the crib." Frankie turned and was about to picked up the egg, only to find that it was no longer next to him. "AHHH! Where's our egg? Oh no…" He held his face in his wings and exclaimed, "Mandy this is not good! I lost our egg! That's it! Our life is over! This is-" Mandy bent over and picked up their egg that was sitting next to her the whole time. Frankie's beak was still open but he quickly shut it and blushed slightly. "Oh."

* * *

Nico yawned as he carried Bailey through the forest. It had been a long day and Bailey had fallen asleep so they didn't really get to finish their daddy-daughter day, but he figured they could do more stuff tomorrow. He was getting tired himself so he decided to head to the hollow and see how Nattie and Tovu were doing.

But he was currently flying through the dense part of the forest. It was darker and a bit creepier but Nico never really cared. The light was fading, leaving dark shadows around him. Nico suddenly had a strange feeling; like someone was following him. He stopped flying for a minute and just listened. He could the wind whistle around the trees and the small branches creaked ever so softly. But nothing else. It was all too creepy. Not that he was scared, he just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Nico's breathing was becoming uneven as he listening intently for anything. Suddenly a branch broke from somewhere out of sight. Nico jumped and turned around.

Nothing.

He shakily swallowed and began to fly again, looking over his shoulder every now and again. Suddenly, just for a split second, Nico swore he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He moved faster, trying not to wake Bailey. His heart was racing and all he wanted at that point was to get home.

He heard it again.

Another branch snapped sending an eerie echo throughout the forest. He turned around again but this time he saw it. Creepy eyes glowed in the darkness, staring at him. They glared into his eyes with anger and ambition. Nico's mouth went dry and his heart pumped faster. He cleared his throat and asked hoarsely, "C-can I h-help you?"

Then, without warning, the creature with the spine-chilling eyes lunged at him and before Nico could react, he was pinned painfully to the ground. He could feel the cold, clingy talons of what was clearly a bird. They were wrapped tightly around his throat. The bird suddenly got incredibly close to Nico's face and even though it was dark, he could tell the bird had the most disturbing sneer on his face.

"Tell your precious little mate of yours that an old friend has come to seek his revenge." His voice didn't sound like he was very old, he actually sounded around Nico's age. He added with a snarl, "And be sure to tell her that if she wants to see her beautiful baby girl again, she'll have to come and find her."

With that, the bird released Nico and pried Bailey out of his talons. Then he said with a smirk, "Oh and if you plan on coming along, I'll leave you a major hint; I live in Venezuela. I'll be sending you messengers incase you get confused." Then the bird suddenly flew upwards as fast as he could, leaving a confused Nico behind.

Nico finally snapped out of his shock and he blinked. "NO!" He stood up, ignoring the headache, and flew after the bird. He reached the canopy of the trees and swooped through it. It was much brighter out than he thought it was; the sun was just starting to set. Nico looked around frantically but saw no one. His eyes squinted and he saw a little black dot in the distance. "BAILEY!" He tried to fly after the dot but to no avail. It was hopeless. "No! Bailey!" He let out a shaky breath and looked around again, hoping to find someone who could help him. There was no one. No one could help him. Nico felt as if everything in the world has stopped.

His whole world has just been taken away from him.

* * *

Nico burst into his hollow and exclaimed, "Nattie!" He looked around frantically, hoping to find his mate. He called out again, "Nattie? Are you home?"

"In here!" He heard the sweet voice of his Nattie say from Tovu's bedroom. He sighed in relief and quickly flew in the room. He landed next to her and panted, trying to catch his breath. She looked at him with a concerned look and asked, "Nico what's wrong? Where's Bailey?"

Nico noticed the sleeping form of Tovu and grabbed Nattie's wing, pulling her out of the room. He didn't realize how hard he was gripping her wing until he heard Nattie say, "Ow Nico you're hurting my wing!"

He immediately let go of her and gave her an apologetic look. Nattie sighed and asked again, "Nico what is going on?"

Nico swallowed and looked at her, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything but stare at her with the saddest look. Nattie noticed this and her concerned state turned into panic. "Nico!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Where is our daughter?"

He couldn't take it anymore; he covered his face with his wings and sobbed. "I'm….I'm so sorry Nattie. I'm so sorry!"

Nattie's heart stopped. She stared at him confused and took his wings off his face. "Nico look at me! What happened to Bailey?"

Nico let out a shaky breath and said hoarsely, "S-someone kidnapped her."

Nattie dropped her wings and stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" She breathed incredulously. She knew this was something Nico would _never _joke about, this was real. Everything hit her at once. Putting her head in her wings she blinked back tears, "This can't be happening." She looked back at Nico and took his wings in hers, pulling him closer so that he was looking at her. "Nico, tell me. Who took our baby?"

Nico took a deep breath but it didn't help. He sobbed again and lowered himself to the floor. Nattie went down with him and cupped his face in her wings. "Nico please." She said desperately. "What happened?"

He looked at her and swallowed, taking a few deep breaths. He finally whispered, "We were just on our way home." He closed his eyes allowing another river of tears down his cheeks. He continued with his rather raspy voice, "She was asleep; and we were in a dense part of the forest. It was dark and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me…" He paused to try to calm himself. Nattie, who still had her wings cupped around her face, wiped some tears away.

"What did you do then?" She pressed. Nico sighed and looked at her. She's never seen him like this before, but who could blame him.

"Nothing. I just continued flying like an idiot. Then I saw this…" He shook his head, trying to find the right words. "Creepy looking bird come and pin me to the ground. He said something…what was it?" He asked himself, looking at the floor. "Oh yeah…" He looked at Nattie confused, "He told me to tell _you _that an old friend has come back and is seeking his revenge."

Nattie stared at him perplexed. Her head was spinning. She couldn't contain all the emotions she was feeling. "An old friend?" She stared at the floor in thought and then closed her eyes. With a deep sigh she asked, "Did he say anything else?"

Nico nodded. "He also said that he lives in Venezuela. He said that was a major hint and that he was also sending messengers incase we get confused."

Nico and Nattie just sat there for a while, deep in thought. Finally he looked at her and asked, "What are we going to do Nattie? I can't live without her."

Nattie looked up with renewed determination in her eyes. She stood up and said, "We're going after them."

He stared at her in shock and also stood up. "We are?"

She nodded looking into his eyes. Taking his wings in hers she said firmly, "We are going to get our baby back alive if it's the last thing we do." Nico continued staring at her; this was one of the reasons her loved her so much. With a small smile he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his wings tightly around her. She breathed softly into his chest and they stayed there for a while, hoping to wake up from this awful nightmare. After a few minutes they finally pulled away, but still held each other close. Nico looked her in the eye and said, "I love you." Leaning his forehead on hers, he added, "So much."

Nattie sighed with a small smile and said, "I love you too." She kissed him softly for a moment and then pulled back. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Nico, I just thought of something. What about Tovu? We can't take him with. It's too dangerous; I can't risk losing him."

Nico nodded. "Good point…" He thought for a moment and then smiled. "We could get Frankie and Mandy to watch him. Besides, they're gonna be parents soon anyways. They could definitely use the practice."

Nattie smiled and nodded. Then she looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting, sending a pink and orange radiance over head. "All right, come on. Let's go see if they'll watch him. They'll need to know what happened to Bailey anyways." Her heart pounded a little faster when she said her name, but she ignored it.

She looked at Nico and noticed his sad expression. She lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. "We're going to get her back." She smiled softly.

Nico smiled back and nodded. "I know."

* * *

Nico and Nattie flew in Frankie and Mandy's hollow only to find out that Pedro and Angie were there also. Angie has been Pedro's girlfriend for the past five years. Even though they don't have children, they live together and claimed that they've thought about maybe having children. But no one could tell when that was ever going to happen.

Nico landed next to Pedro and smiled, "Hey bro."

Pedro looked at him and smiled back. "Dude, I haven't seen you in a while."

Nico shrugged. "Well I was spending the day with Bailey-" He stopped and looked at Nattie who looked at the floor sadly.

Pedro rasied his eyebrow and looked at Angie, Mandy and Frankie who all exchanged confused glances.

"Where's Bailey?" Angie asked with a worried look. Nattie frowned and held onto Tovu who was still sleeping. She looked at Nico and nodded.

He sighed and said, "She's been kidnapped."

Angie, Mandy and Pedro's beaks just about hit the floor. Frankie, however, literally fell to floor. "WHAT?"

Nico sighed again and nodded slowly. Pedro was the first to recover from his shock. "Wait wait wait! Someone kidnapped Bailey? Do you know who?"

Nattie shook her head and said, "Apparently he's an old friend of mine seeking revenge."

Frankie stood up and frowned in confusion. "Old friend? What old friend?"

She looked equally confused. "I don't know! I don't remember any of my old friends. And I especially don't remember anyone who could be potentially dangerous."

Frankie could feel the anger firing inside of him and he finally exclaimed, "THIS IS NOT OKAY! Imma have a talk with this bird right now! I pity the fool that tries to hurt Bailey!" He stomped to the door but Nattie stopped him.

"Frankie, he's already gone. And I don't think taking to him will do much good!" She pushed him back gently.

He frowned. "Well where is he going?"

"That's the thing." Nico suddenly spoke up. "He told me that he lives in Venezuela. I'm not entirely sure if that's where he's taking her but it's the only lead we've got. Nattie and I are going there to find her."

Pedro shook his head incredulously. "Whoa wait a minute. Shouldn't you think about this?"

Nico looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "What's there to think about? I'm not just gonna sit here while my daughter is out there with some freakish stranger."

Mandy sighed. "He's got a point. They can't just sit here and do nothing."

Pedro looked back at Nico and said, "Well then I'm coming with you."

Nico looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Angie stepped forward and added, "Me too."

"I don't think that's a good idea. "Nico shook his head. "I can't risk any of you getting hurt."

"Nico." Pedro stopped him firmly. "We care about Bailey too. There's no way I'm letting you do this alone. We're coming with!"

Nico frowned and looked at Nattie for help. She shrugged and said, "I think they should come; we could use the extra help."

He pursed his beak and sighed, "Well considering I'm outnumbered I guess you can come along."

Frankie raised his wing. "Me too! I wanna come!"

"NO!" Everyone in the hollow yelled. Nico chuckled a little and added, "We need you and Mandy to stay and watch Tovu while we're gone."

Frankie's eyes widened. "Ooh an assignment!" He bit his beak in excitement and nodded his head vigorously. "I'll do it!"

Nico and Nattie smiled and the latter said, "Good. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Turning to Angie and Pedro she added, "You think you'll be able to handle this? It could be dangerous."

Pedro scoffed. "Please. 'Danger' is my middle name!" Everyone chuckled and he said, "Don't worry; we can do this. We'll see you tomorrow morning." He patted her shoulder. Nattie smiled and they waved goodbye as the cardinals left.

The hollow was silent for a few moments. Mandy looked and noticed the sad looks on Nico's and Nattie's faces. She frowned, "You guys want to sleep here tonight?"

Nico smiled a little and nodded, "Thanks"

Mandy smiled back. "No problem. You can sleep in the guest bedroom." She nodded towards the bedroom door and then added, "And Tovu can sleep in the baby crib. We'll keep the egg in our room."

Frankie added, "Yeah. We'll be in our bedroom if you need us." Nico and Nattie nodded and Frankie glared at them. "HEY! Stop frowning! You're bringing down my mood."

That emitted laughs from everyone. He smiled and said, "All right, you two get some sleep. You'll need the energy for tomorrow."

After he and Mandy said 'goodnight' and went into their bedroom, Nattie and Nico walked into the baby's room. Nattie smiled down at Tovu, kissed him and laid him softly in the crib. Nico and Nattie smiled and watched him for a while before quietly exiting into the guest bedroom. Nico relaxingly laid down into the nest; he didn't realize how tired his was from such an emotional day. He looked up and noticed Nattie was still standing, facing the doorway. He sighed and got up, walking over to her. He wrapped his wings around her waist and softly kissed her neck. "Hey. It's going to be okay." Nico rested his chin on her shoulder. Nattie breathed her laugh and leaned her head against his. They stayed like that for a minute before she turned around and pulled him into the nest. He smiled and laid down, cradling her in his wings and stroking her back as she buried her face in his chest. After a few minutes, she fell asleep and Nico sighed. He knew how hard this was for her; it was hard on both of them. But he promised he would not let anything happen to Bailey and he intended to keep that promise. He was going to get her back under any circumstance. Nico kissed the top of Nattie's head and whispered, "I'll make things right again. I promise." With that said, he fell asleep with the faint picture of Bailey's smiling face in his mind.

Now _this _was a promise he was going to keep.

* * *

_NOW the adventure begins! This is going to be fun! And for those who are worried about Bailey, it's okay! Things for her will get better._

_Things for Nico and Nattie, however, will get worse. Much worse. Yeah..._

_But they've got Pedro and Angie and they will make it more fun!_

_The song in this chapter is called "My Little Girl" By Tim Mcgraw. (Much thanks to Niah09 for suggesting it) It is a cute song! ;D_

_Please review! I'd love to hear what you think...PLEASE tell me if the 'suspense' in this chapter is even suspenseful. If it isn't, that's okay, I'll try again in a future chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes, I know. It's kinda short but it's filled with some information that you'll need to know. I'll just let you read it. ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Bailey slowly peeked her eyes open the next morning. She sat up groggily and yawned. Stretching, she looked around and realized that she wasn't in her hollow. Confusion etched onto her face and she called out, "Mommy? Daddy?" No answer. She looked around again, her eyebrows furrowing together. She was in a cage. The room around her was dark, but there was a lamp in the corner of the room that was turned on, giving her a source of light. Dust and cobwebs covered just about everything. Boxes and old furniture was pushed out of the way. It was large room, with no windows, no exits. Broken glass on the floor sparkled in the light, winking at Bailey. The exquisite paintings on the walls seemed to be watching her; everything seemed to be watching her. She had an uneasy feeling and she backed up against the cage bars whimpering, "D-daddy? Where are you?"

She suddenly heard a loud creak that echoed throughout the room, lingering in the air near Bailey's cage. Footsteps could be heard from somewhere out of sight. Bailey looked around frantically, "Daddy? Is that you?"

A dark mask of a bird larger than her appeared in front of the cage. The bird was still in the shadows so she couldn't tell what the bird looked like, but it didn't look friendly. Then she heard a strange voice say, "Daddy's not here."

Bailey gulped and cowered back. "W-where is my daddy?"

The bird slowly emerged from the shadows and stepped into the light. Bailey immediately recognized this bird to be a Bridled Titmouse. Uncle Frankie had shown her a book of bird species when she was younger. She memorized every one of the birds in that book. The bird wasn't much bigger than her dad. Bailey's eyes widened and she avoided eye contact with the bird and looked down at her wing. "Where are my parents?"

The bird smirked and said half jokingly, "I honestly don't know."

Bailey took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart and continued staring at her wing as she asked, "What is your name?"

"What is your name?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Bailey. You?"

"Felix." He titled his head to the side and asked, "Why do you keep staring at your wing?"

"Because my daddy told never to talk to strangers so I'm talking to my wing." Bailey stated matter-of-factly.

She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. "But if we know each other's names are we still strangers?"

She pursed her beak and whispered, "I suppose not." Bailey looked around again and asked, "Where are we?"

Felix strolled across the table and sat down. "Oh we're just in an abandoned warehouse in a small city called San Fernando."

Bailey sat down in front of him and looked at him confused. "I've never heard of it; what part of Brazil?"

Felix just laughed. "Brazil? Oh we're not in Brazil anymore sweetheart. We're in Venezuela."

Bailey's eyes shot out of her head. "What? Venezuela? Why?"

He just shrugged. "To make it harder for your parents to find you."

She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Why did you kidnap me?"

Felix stood up and began to walk away saying, "That's a question I cannot answer…yet." He then turned around and paced back and forth in front of her cage. "So here's the deal cupcake. I've got some rules to lay down. Rule number one: I do not want to hear complaining come from you. I will feed you and give you water and anything you need but if you complain, I'm taking it away. Got it?"

She nodded and he continued, "Rule number two: if you are a good little girl, they maybe, _just _maybe, I'll let you come out of the cage. But if you are misbehaved then you are going straight back in. Got it?"

Bailey smiled her sweet smile and nodded again. Felix stared at her and then said, "All right, rule number three: don't give me those sweet and innocent looks of yours. They make me uncomfortable."

Bailey sighed heavily and nodded again. She laid down and looked at the top of her cage, "I'm hungry."

Felix raised his eyebrow and asked, "Is that a complaint?"

She sat up and looked at him, "It was a comment."

He had the hide his smile but said calmly, "What do you want?"

Bailey thought for a moment and then smiled, "I want some ice cream!"

"Ice cream? I'm not going to reward you with that treat!" Felix crossed his wings and glowered down at her.

With another sigh, she batted her eyelashes sweetly and smiled, "Please?"

Felix dropped his wings and swallowed nervously. Bailey crawled to the cage bars and gripped them. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said, "I'm very hungry."

His eyes shifted and he looked around. "I-I don't-"

"It's okay. My daddy gives me ice cream all the time."

Felix was beginning to get flustered. "No, I'm not giving you ice cream." He picked up something and threw it in the cage. "Here. Have some cashews."

Bailey blinked confusedly and looked at the bag, "What are cashews?"

Felix raised an eyebrow and said, "You've never had cashews before?"

She shook her head and he added with a shrug, "Try it."

Bailey picked up the bag and hesitantly grabbed a cashew. She looked at it and back at Felix, frowning in confusion, "How do you eat it?"

Felix couldn't help but laugh, "Chama*****, you just eat it!"

She looked back at the cashew and shrugged. She put it in her mouth and Felix asked, "So? How is it?"

Bailey's eyes lit up and she giggled, "I like it!" She picked up another and ate it.

Felix rolled his eyes, "Good. That'll keep you busy. I'll be right back kid. Don't choke on them while I'm gone. Or do…I don't really care." With that he turned and flew out of the room, leaving a fascinated Bailey behind.

* * *

"Please promise me you'll be careful." Frankie squeezed Nattie tightly. Nattie, who could barely breathe, gently pushed him away.

"Yes, Frankie I'll be fine! I have Nico to protect me. Plus Pedro and Angie will be there too. You don't need to worry." She sighed and smiled at her brother. He was always so worried about her.

Frankie sighed, "I know, it's just…this is dangerous! This guy who stole Bailey obviously wants you. He's using Bailey as bait! What if you get hurt or something! I won't be there to protect you…" Frankie rambled on and on about how dangerous it would be.

Nico walked over to Frankie and calmly laid his wing on her shoulder, "Frankie. I promise I won't let anything happen to her. I'll protect her with my life."

Frankie looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Nico smiled and put his wing around Nattie, "I'd do _anything _to make sure my apple stays whole."

Frankie, Nattie, and Mandy all cooed, "Awww." And as Nattie kissed her mate, Frankie turned to Mandy who was holding Tovu. "I wish I could be that smooth."

Mandy smiled at him and said, "Well you say the sweetest things anyways. You don't need to be smooth."

"Are we ready to par and tay birdies?" Pedro called as he flew into the hollow, quickly followed by Angie.

Nattie rolled her eyes, "We don't have time to party Pedro, we've got to find Bailey remember." She said sarcastically.

Pedro just smiled and simply said, "Well hey, I figured we could just turn it into a party."

Angie raised her eyebrow and looked at him, "With us all traveling all the way to Venezuela to save Bailey from a dangerous bird from Nattie's past, I don't think you can call that a party."

"Well not with that attitude we can't." Pedro smirked and Angie just rolled her eyes.

Nattie spoke up, interrupting their conversation, "So are we ready to go then?"

Everyone nodded and Nattie walked over and picked up Tovu, "Mommy and daddy will be home soon sweetie." She smiled softly at him and blinked back tears. She didn't want to leave him and inside she knew there was a small possibility that they wouldn't make it back. Nattie swallowed and kissed her son, holding him tightly she whispered in his ear, "I love you so much." With one last kiss she handed him to Nico.

Nico held onto his son and smiled, "We'll bring your big sister back for you." Tovu smiled up at him and touched his face. Nico sighed sadly. Tovu obviously didn't know what was going on, he seemed so happy with life right now. Tovu opened his beak and leaned towards him. Nico smiled and kissed his son, happily wiping away the drool. "I love you Tovu." He cooed, hugging him tightly. Tovu just merely blinked as Nico pulled away. With a shaky breath, Nico handed Tovu to Mandy. "Take good care of him." He said to her.

Mandy smiled, "Don't worry. I'll protect him with my life." She winked and Nico smiled. Mandy walked forward and hugged him, careful not to squish Tovu, she whispered, "Bring Bailey home safe."

Nico hugged her back and said, "Oh don't you worry about that. We will." When they pulled apart, Mandy walked over to Nattie and hugged her.

"Everything will be okay." She smiled comfortingly.

Nattie smiled and nodded, "I know it will be." She suddenly noticed her brother who was looking at the floor sadly. Nattie sighed softly and walked over to him. "Hey." Frankie didn't look at her, he just continued staring at the floor. "Frankie, look at me." He sighed and complied, looking into her eyes. She added, "I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me, you just worry about Tovu okay?"

Frankie sighed and nodded. Nattie frowned and playfully pushed him, "Come on! Where's my always happy, go-for-it big brother?"

Frankie just shrugged and Nattie smirked, "What time is it?"

He looked at her confused and she exclaimed, "TICKLE TIME!" Nattie tackled Frankie to the ground and tickled him, causing him and everyone to laugh.

Frankie sat up laughing and said, "Okay, you win! I'll try not to worry so much about you."

Nattie smiled and wrapped her wings around her brother in a hug, "I love you Frankie, ya know that?"

He smiled and hugged her back, "I love you too sis!"

She pulled back and said reassuringly, "I'll be back soon. Take good care of Tovu." She stood up pulling Frankie with her and started walking to the hollow door.

"Don't worry! Tovu will be fine." He waved his wing dismissively.

Nattie turned and faced him, "I'm serious Frankie. Please, **please** I'm begging you, do not drop him!"

Frankie's beak dropped open, "What? I am appalled that you think I'd drop him. I'm going to be a father you know."

Nattie chuckled, "My point exactly."

Frankie rolled his eyes and as the girls said goodbye, he turned to Nico and said, "Well, good luck out there."

Nico smiled, "Thanks."

Suddenly, Pedro ran up to Frankie and hugged him tightly, choking the poor canary. "Aw I'm gonna miss you man!"

Frankie could barely breathe when he said, "I'm…gonna…miss you too buddy."

Pedro dropped Frankie leaving him gasping for air. He got up and Pedro smiled sheepishly, "Sorry dude."

"It ain't no prob." Frankie said with a laugh.

Nattie walked over and stood next to Nico, "All right, well we'll see you guys soon." She turned to Nico and held his wing, "You ready?"

Nico smiled softly, "Yup, let's go get our Bailey back." With that, the couple turned and flew out of the hollow followed by Pedro and Angie.

Nico flew close to Nattie and asked, "Okay, so what exactly are we going to do? I know we gotta go to Venezuela, but we don't know how to get there, or where to go when we do get there."

Pedro suddenly spoke up, flying behind them, "We should get a map."

"Where are we going to get a map?" Angie looked at them confused.

Nico and Pedro suddenly looked at each other and shared corresponding smirks, "Blu."

* * *

"So let me get this straight; Bailey got kidnapped by some bird who apparently knows Nattie but she doesn't remember and he's taking her to Venezuela and you are going there to bring her back?" Blu stared at them blankly.

Pedro nodded, "That pretty much sums it up."

"And you need a map?"

Nico smiled and said, "Yeah. You think you can get us one?"

Blu nodded and said, "Yeah, we can just go to the sanctuary. Jewel is still with the kids at their flying lessons so I can go now."

Nattie smiled widely, "Thanks Blu! You're the best! Let's go!" She flew out of the hollow and Nico smiled and looked at Blu.

Blu just shrugged and followed her. After about ten minutes of flying, they landed on the railing of the sanctuary. Blu turned to the four birds and said, "I'll be right back."

After he was gone, Pedro said, "So how long do you think it'll take us to get to Venezuela?"

Nico shrugged, "Well if all goes well, it should only take us about two maybe three days. Plus, we gotta figure out what city she's in and all that. So I'm not sure when we'll be back here."

Pedro nodded and turned to see Blu fly out of the sanctuary window with a piece of paper. He landed and spread the paper out to reveal a map of South America. "This right here," He pointed to a dot on the map that said 'Rio de Janeiro' and stated, "is where we are. You guys have to fly north, which is that direction," He pointed with his flight feather and added, "until you get to the border of Venezuela and Brazil. There will probably be border guards there so you'll need to either find a way to get a passport or sneak past them. Once you get in you'll need to fly to whatever city she's in." Blu handed the map to Nico and said, "Take this map with you so you know which way to go. I also got you this compass so that you know which direction you are going." He gave Nattie the compass.

She took it in her talons and smiled at him, "Thank you Blu! This means a lot to us."

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Well you're welcome. And be careful."

Nattie nodded and Nico added, "We will. We'll see you soon." Then he turned flew into the air, adjusting his bottle cap on his head, yelling, "Hold on baby girl! We're coming for you!"

* * *

Bailey jumped when she heard a heavy door open and close. She looked at saw Felix flying towards the cage carrying a bag in his talons. She stood and walked forward, staring at the bag curiously. "What's that?" She asked.

Felix looked down at her, "Are you going to behave?"

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes confusingly, "Yes?"

"You don't seem very sure."

Bailey nodded and said, "Yes."

Felix smirked, "Good." Then he reached over and opened the cage saying, "You may come out then."

She stared at him for a minute, not sure if she should trust him. After a moment of thought she finally complied and cautiously stepped out of the cage. Felix plopped down on the table and opened the bag. He tipped it and a cascade of golden, delicious smelling French fries came falling out. He smiled at her expression and asked, "Are you still hungry?"

Bailey raised an eyebrow and said, "A little but I thought my food was the cashews."

Felix shrugged, "Those are just for you to snack on. This is your lunch for the day."

Bailey smiled at him causing him to get flustered again. Before she could say anything he said, "Eat."

She happily sat down and ate the French fries. The salty taste was enough to make her sigh in ecstasy.

Felix watched her for a moment and then asked, "So Bailey, tell me a little bit about yourself."

Bailey blinked and looked at him, "What do you wanna know?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, what do you like to do?

She swallowed and her eyes scanned the room in thought as she said, "Well, I like to sing and dance with my dad. I like to eat ice cream with my dad. I like to go swimming with my dad. I like to play with my dad's bottle cap. I like to-"

He held his wings up to stop her, "Is there anything you like to do that doesn't involve your dad?"

"Well I can do all that stuff without him, it's just more fun with my dad. But me and my uncle Frankie like to play games. I like to play with my baby brother too. I pretty much like to do anything."

Felix nodded and asked, "So I'm guessing you're really close to your dad then huh?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I love my mom but I guess it's just that…my dad has always been there for me. Whenever I turned around he was there, supporting me. He taught me how to fly and sing and he encouraged me to do whatever I set my heart to do. He's just the best daddy in the whole wide world!" She suddenly frowned, "I really miss him."

Felix awkwardly picked up a fry and ate it. He did not know how to respond to that. Bailey looked at him and smiled, "But it's okay because I know he's out there, looking for me. I know he's never going to give up until he find me." She suddenly thought of something and said, "I need to ask you, how will my parents know where to find me?"

Felix sighed, "Well I'm sending them messengers to give them hints on where they'll need to go. There's exactly five stops for them and in those stops I've got birds waiting there to give them a riddle. Your parents have to figure out the riddle by themselves though."

"Why are you using riddles?"

He just shrugged, "To make it harder and more frustrating for them."

She nodded understandingly and whispered, "You really don't like my parents do you?"

He stared blankly at the wall behind her and muttered, "Not so much your dad, it's more your mother I don't like."

"Why not? What did my mom do to you?"

Felix looked at her and sighed, "That's a question I can't answer…yet." He got up and began to walk away.

She stood up and followed him saying, "Wait, I've got one more question. You flew me from Rio all the way to Venezuela in one night. How?"

He turned and looked at her with a smirk, "I never said that I _flew _here." What that said, he turned and glided out of the room, shutting the heavy door behind him.

Bailey just merely stared at it, confused. The more answers she got, the more questions they created. She sighed and looked around the room. _Maybe there's a way out of here…_

* * *

_All right! Yes I know, there's not a lot in this chapter but the next will be more fun and full of good stuff! This was mostly a filler chapter, setting up their long journey to get to Bailey. So yeah, it'll be good!_

_I gotta thank Niah09, she gave me an awesome idea to use riddles for the messengers to give to Nico, Nattie, Pedro, and Angie. I might need some help in creating these riddles so if you've some good ideas for a riddle, please don't hesitate to tell me!_

_*****Also the word 'Chama' is slang for girl. Special thanks to Givala who actually lives in Venezuela! That is amazing! :D  
_

_So leave a nice review and I'll get to typing the next chapter soon. I've got final exams coming up do I've got to start studying so there's no telling when it'll be up. But it'll be well worth the wait! Thanks guys! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_All right everyone! Hold onto your feathers because this is a KA-RAZY CHAPTER!_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Pedro whined as he flew next to Angie tiredly.

Everyone groaned and Nattie said, "Pedro, we've only been flying for an hour. We're not even close to getting there!"

Pedro sighed, "But I'm getting tired of flying."

"Well then why did you come with?" Nattie growled and flew a bit faster.

Nico frowned and flew back by Pedro, "Do you wanna take a break buddy?"

Pedro nodded and Nico flew up by Nattie, "Babe, let's take a break."

Nattie turned and looked at him, "Why would we take a break after only an hour of flying?" Nico could tell she was getting frustrated.

He sighed and said, "Can't we just cut Pedro some slack? We've got plenty of time-"

"We don't have plenty of time Nico! That guy could be torturing our daughter right now. We need to keep moving!" She snapped. Nico's eyes widened a bit and he backed away.

Turning to Pedro, he whispered, "Do you think you can hang in there for a little while longer?" He paused, looking at Nattie and added, "For my sake."

Pedro couldn't help but laugh a little, "Yeah, but can we at least slow down a bit. I feel like I'm about to pass out."

Nattie sighed sadly and immediately slowed down. Turning to Pedro, she said, "I'm sorry Pedro. I'm just mad that's all. I don't mean to take it out on you."

Pedro smiled reassuringly, "It's okay. I understand. Feel free to take your anger out on me. I don't mind."

She smiled and flew next to Nico, kissing him on the cheek she said, "Thanks for putting up with me."

Nico smiled back at her and said, "Hey, love can make a man do some crazy things."

Suddenly, they heard Pedro call out from behind them, "I'm hungry!"

Nattie rolled her eyes and Nico laughed. She looked at him and said, "Fine, we can take a break."

Pedro cheered and flew down and landed on the ground. Nattie looked at Angie and said, "You sure got yourself quite the boyfriend there."

Angie giggled a little, "Yeah, but you gotta love him."

They flew down and landed by Pedro and Nattie said, "I can't really complain. If Frankie was here, it'd be way worse."

Pedro looked around and noticed a nearby berry bush. He smiled widely, "Mmm berries!"

He began to walked towards the bush but Nattie shouted, "Pedro look out!" Suddenly, the ground below Pedro disappeared and he fell down. He hit the ground hard and a excruciating pain shot up through his wing. He screamed in pain and looked around. "Pedro!" He looked up and saw Nattie, Nico, and Angie's worried faces. "Are you okay?" Nattie called down. He was in a two foot hole in the ground. One he didn't see earlier.

Pedro tried to sit up but was met with a sharp pain in his wing. He winced and laid back down, "I-It's my wing! I think it's broken!"

Angie had a worried expression and she looked at Nattie, "What are we going to do?"

Nico thought for a moment, "Well if he can't fly we've got no way of getting him out of that hole."

Angie almost pouted at that. She looked back down at her boyfriend and called, "Pedro, we're going to get you outta there! Just hang in there." The female cardinal looked around; she spotted a bright green parakeet flying and she yelled, "Hey!"

Nico and Nattie looked up as the parakeet turned towards them saying, "Are you talking to me?"

Angie nodded and said, "Could you please help us?"

The parakeet flew down and smiled, "Sure, what can I help you with?"

Angie pointed to the hole, "Our friend is stuck in that hole, could you help us get him out?"

The parakeet raised an eyebrow and peeked down into the hole. He saw Pedro and smiled a little, "Yeah, I can get him out." He flew upwards and hovered over the hole. Then he lowered himself until he felt Pedro underneath him. He grabbed onto Pedro with his talons and once he had a good grip, he pulled upwards with a strong flap of his wings. He gently laid Pedro on the ground.

Angie ran forward and kneeled by him, "Are you okay?"

She helped him sit up and with a grunt he said, "Yeah baby I'll be okay."

Angie smiled softly and inspected his wing. It was definitely broken and it'll take a few weeks for it to heal, but other than that, he was fine. She sighed sadly, "Your wing."

Pedro looked down at it and winced, "Yeah, I won't be able to fly."

Nattie frowned, "I'm glad you're okay Pedro but how are we going to get to Bailey?"

Nico sighed and put a wing around her, "We'll figure something out."

She looked at him and smiled, "Okay." She suddenly noticed the parakeet standing a few feet away and said, "Oh and thanks for helping us."

The parakeet smiled and stepped forward, "Oh no problem. But maybe now you can help me with something."

Nico smiled, "Anything."

"I'm looking for a girl named Nattie. Do you know anyone by that name?"

Everyone looked at Nattie confused as she looked at Nico. She stepped forward and said, "I'm Nattie."

The parakeet raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well I'm Skipper but that's not that important. I've got a message for you. From this guy who says he kidnapped your daughter, I don't know what that means but here you go." He handed Nattie a piece of paper and added, "I tried to read it but I got confused so I'll let you figure it out."

Nattie's eyes widened and she took the piece of paper. She turned to Nico and gulped, "Nico. He knows we're here."

Nico's eyebrows came together in confusion and he took the paper from her. Clearing his throat, he read, "'Guides travelers, never moves, always turning, never looks, always shining, never burns, looks on blue fields with each of its turns'." He looked at Nattie confused, "This is a riddle?"

Pedro suddenly exclaimed, "Well what the heck does THAT mean?"

Nico looked at Skipper and asked, "What does this mean?"

Skipper just shrugged and said, "I don't know. He didn't tell me. But he did tell me that it's a place that you have to go to get your next clue."

Nattie growled, "So it's like a treasure hunt to get our daughter?"

"Our daughter's the treasure." Nico rolled his eyes frustratingly and sat on the ground. "We have to figure this out if we want to get to her."

Nattie sighed and sat next to him, "But even if we figure it out, how are we gonna get there?"

Skipper suddenly spoke up, "I can get you a ride."

Everyone looked at him and he added, "I mean, once you figure it out."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You can get us a ride?"

Skipper nodded and Nico smiled a little, "Thanks!"

The parakeet smiled back, "No problem."

Nico sighed and looked down at the riddle in his wings, "Now, what does this mean?"

* * *

"You sure look good carrying a child." Frankie smirked as he watched Mandy walk into the kitchen carrying Tovu.

Mandy turned and with a roll of her eyes, she said, "You know, sometimes Frankie I wonder where you came from."

Frankie chuckled and walked over to her, "So what's for lunch today?"

She shrugged and looked down at Tovu, "What do you want for lunch Tovu?"

Tovu just looked up at her with a smile. Mandy sighed, "That doesn't tell me much."

Frankie smiled and grabbed Tovu from her, "We'll go out and get some food and then we'll bring some back for you."

Mandy smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, cooing, "Aww well aren't you sweet."

He smirked and said, "I like to think so." Then he turned away from her and started heading for the door. He leaned down and whispered in Tovu's ear, "Let's try and eat all the food before we get back."

"I heard that!" Mandy playfully scowled at him. Frankie turned around with an innocent smile and blew her a kiss before flying out of the hollow with Tovu.

Frankie flew slowly, enjoying the scenery above the forest. In the distance, he could see the buildings of the city. He swooped downwards, through the canopy allowing the leaves and branches to slap against his face. He heard a small giggle from beneath him and looked down to see Tovu grabbing passing leaves and ripping them off the branches. Frankie smiled at him and flew lower. Tovu's face lit up as he observed the forest around him. His face lit up even more when Frankie flew through a bush and into a clearing. Frankie looked around and smiled, "Tovu, allow me to be the first to show you where our family gets all our food."

Tovu looked around with a smile. He reached towards a nearby Papaya tree and exclaimed, "Pa!"

Frankie looked and smiled, "You want some Papayas?"

Tovu squealed and squirmed in Frankie's talons. Frankie laughed and flew over to the tree, landing on one of the branches. He picked up a fresh Papaya and smiled at Tovu who was sitting patiently on the branch. "All right Tovu. I'm going to teach you the correct way to cut fruit." He threw the Papaya in the air and formed a karate kick. Unfortunately, he missed the Papaya causing him to fall to the branch with the Papaya landing on his stomach. Frankie wheezed and gasped, having the wind knocked out of him and Tovu just laughed. Once he got his breath back, Frankie whispered hoarsely, "Well if you think that's so funny then why don't you cut that Papaya in half?"

Tovu merely stared at him, confused. Frankie smirked, "That's what I thought." Tovu suddenly crawled over and grabbed the Papaya. Frankie raised an eyebrow and asked, "What're you gonna do with that?" Tovu blinked and looked down at the fruit and before Frankie could stop him, he slammed his beak into the Papaya, causing juice to squirt all over Tovu. Tovu giggled as the juice rolled down his chin and neck.

Frankie took one look at him and just about died laughing.

Rolling on the branch, Frankie continued to laugh as Tovu continued to stuff his face in the fruit.

"Tovu! That's not how you eat Papaya!" Frankie choked out between his laughs. "You were really hungry weren't you?"

Tovu looked at Frankie and smiled innocently. Then, he crawled over and sat on Frankie's lap and held the Papaya up to his beak. Frankie cowered back, "Uh, I'm not sure I want that."

Tovu giggled and leaned against Frankie's chest, whipping the juice off his face with his chest feathers. Frankie looked down at him, "Was that really necessary?"

Tovu looked up at Frankie with his big amber eyes causing Frankie to just melt. "Aww." He cooed, "You're really cute when you do that."

The baby canary continued smiling and Frankie chuckled, "All right, we better get some fruit for your mother." Frankie's eyes widened when he realized what he said, "Uh I-I mean, aunt Mandy." He stood up and picked up Tovu, who was still eating the Papaya. He flew towards some more trees and picked some fruit for Mandy. The whole while he couldn't get it out of his head that he practically just called Tovu his son.

* * *

"This is _agony!_" Pedro cried out as he plopped down on his stomach. The group had been trying to figure out the riddle for an hour now. And to no avail.

Nico sighed and took off his bottle cap, scratching his head and said, "I don't understand…"

Nattie stood up from her spot next to Angie and took the piece of paper, "Okay, let's start from the beginning _again._"

Everyone groaned aa Nattie read the first line, "'Guides travelers, never moves'."

Skipper pursed his beak in though and said, "Well we know that whatever it is, it doesn't move."

"And it guides travelers…a tour guide?" Pedro asked.

Nico shook his head, "Tour guides move all the time."

Pedro rolled his eyes, "Okay, well what's the next line?"

Nattie looked down and read, "'always turning, never looks.'"

"A merry-go-round!" Pedro sat up and exclaimed. Everyone gave him blank stares. "What?"

Angie sighed, "What does that mean? If it never moves, how can it always turn?"

Nico's eyebrows came together in thought, "Well riddles are always meant for something greater than it seems. We need to narrow down the facts."

Nattie nodded, "Right. So maybe only a part of it is turning, like a head!"

Nico shook his head, "No because it can never look, meaning it has no eyes."

Pedro scratched his head confusingly, "So we know it's not something with eyes." He sighed, "This is so confusing, what's the next line say?"

"'always shining, never burns'." Nattie said blankly and looked at Nico.

Nico sighed, "This is the part that throws me off."

Angie suddenly spoke up, "Maybe it's some sort of light?"

Nico's eyes widened and he looked at Nattie, "Quick! What's the next line?"

Nattie frantically looked down at the piece of paper and quickly said, "'looks on blue fields with each of its turns'."

Nico looked at the ground in thought, murmuring to himself, "Blue fields. Water. Lighthouse!" He suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at him confused for a second, but then it clicked.

Nattie's eyes lit up, "Guides travelers,"

Nico continued the next line for her, "Never moves,

"Always turning,"

"Never looks,"

"Always shining,"

"Never burns,"

"Looks on blue fields with each of its turns!" Both Nattie and Nico exclaimed together. "A lighthouse!" Nattie squealed happily and jumped on Nico, hugging him tightly around the neck. He laughed and spun her around. When he put her down, he looked at Skipper, "Where's the nearest lighthouse?"

Skipper raised an eyebrow and pointed with one of his flight feathers. The group of birds followed his gaze and saw a creepy looking lighthouse far off in the distance. Pedro's beak gaped open and he said, "We have to go all the way over there and into that creepy lookin place! Nuh uh! No way! I'm out!" Pedro turned and began walking the opposite direction but Angie appeared in front of him.

"We have to go if we wanna save Bailey." She stated calmly. Pedro looked at the lighthouse and shook his head. Angie smirked and stepped closer to him, "If you go in with me you'll get a reward later." She whispered, her beak an inch away from his. Pedro's eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. He nodded and stepped back, regaining his confidence.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Can I help you find something?"

Bailey's eyes widened and she turned around, seeing Felix standing there, wings crossed, staring down at her. She laughed nervously and said, "Uh I was just-"

"Looking for a way out? I know. Unfortunately you're in the basement, there are no ways to get out. You're stuck here until your parents find you." Felix smirked.

Bailey sighed and sat down, "Why are you doing this?"

Felix smirked widely, "For my own amusement."

Bailey frowned, "Well it's mean. I know you hate my parents but why do you have to take it out on me. I don't like it in here, it's cold and dark and scary. And not to mention lonely. What if you were trapped in a scary basement all by yourself with a bird who's mean to you?"

Felix sighed and looked into her big blue eyes sadly. Finally he said, "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you in any way, I just want to get back at your mother for what she did to me."

Bailey opened her beak to ask but Felix cut her off, "Don't ask because I'm not going to answer."

Bailey closed her beak and Felix smiled, "Good. Now, I brought you something." He pulled out a small container and handed it to her.

She looked at it and asked, "Ice cream?"

Felix nodded, "Yeah, I figured since you've been pretty good lately I'd give you some."

Bailey looked at the ice cream and, to Felix's surprise, pushed it away, "I want some cashews."

Felix raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

Bailey looked up at him and smiled, "Really."

* * *

"Okay, I'm not to sure I wanna go in that." Pedro stared at the creepy looking lighthouse as Skipper put him down.

The lighthouse looked even more horrifying up close. The off-white wooden panels on the walls were falling off. There were vines slithering up the side of the house like snakes. There was also and eerie breeze in the air along with threatening rain clouds, making the house look even more intimidating. All in all, it was not a friendly looking place.

Skipper swallowed, "Yup, this lighthouse has been abandoned for ten years now."

Nico's eyes were wide as saucers, "I can see why…"

Nattie gulped and stepped closer to Nico, "Do you think it's haunted?"

Nico looked at her and shook his head, "No, baby, I don't think so. I think it's just creepy, that's all."

Skipper rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I've heard rumors that it is actually haunted…"

Everyone looked at him and he continued, "I mean, some people have seen…things."

Pedro gulped, "What kind of things?"

Skipper shrugged, "Moving shadows, lights flickering, doors opening and closing, things like that."

Pedro nodded, "Oh, good to know it's not anything SCARY!" He hid behind Angie who rolled her eyes embarrassingly at him.

Skipper winced, "But those are just rumors. Who knows if they're actually true. Some people have even said they've seen the light in the lighthouse go on and night."

Nico's eyes flashed up to the lighthouse tower, "But if it's abandoned…"

"Hence the reason people think it's haunted." Skipper said.

Nattie's heart rate was speeding up at the thought of going inside, "Nico, are we really going inside that?"

Nico nodded, "We have no choice, this is for Bailey."

Skipper scoffed, "Well good luck in there."

Nico and Nattie looked at him and the latter asked, "You're not coming with?"

"Oh heavens no! I'm not that brave!"

Pedro jumped into his wings and screamed, "Take me with you!"

Skipper looked down at him and deadpanned, "Not on your life pal."

He set Pedro down gently and said, "Now, I've got to go. But be careful in there. There might be rats and other rodents scurrying around."

Nico nodded and said, "Thanks for your help."

Skipper smiled, "No problem. I hope you find your daughter." With that, he turned and flew away, leaving the four birds standing there, staring up at the house. None of them dared to move.

Nico swallowed and tried to smile, "Well guys. Let's do this thing!" He walked forward, followed closely by Nattie and Angie.

Pedro stayed back and continued staring at the house in fright, "Y-yeah…"

Nico turned and looked at him with a smirk, "Come on Pedro."

Pedro looked at Nico and shook his head. Angie suddenly called with a smile, "You won't get your reward unless you come in."

Pedro looked at her and upon seeing the immensely flirtatious look on her face, he ran towards the house, "Coming!"

When he caught up, Nico turned towards Nattie. She was looking at the house with a nervous look on her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering, "I'll be by your side the entire time."

She looked at him and smiled, "I know." She held onto his wing and together they faced the house.

Nico took a deep breath and walked up to the large door the was half off its hinges and covered in brambles. Pushing through the brambles, he saw a small opening that was big enough for them to fit through. He turned back to the group and said, "All right, follow me." He took Nattie's wing and led her through the opening. Angie and Pedro followed them closely.

Once they were all inside, they looked around. It was even worse inside. There was dust and cobwebs all over the place. There were cracks and holes in the walls where menacing eyes could easily watch them. They were in some sort of living room, where dusty sheets covered the furniture. There was a large grandfather clock with elaborately carved ornamentation on the hood around the clock face. Nico took a few steps and cringed at each creak on the old warped floor. After a few steps, a shadow flickered in the corner of his vision. He froze, and caught the scent of smoke lingering in the air. A shiver ran up and down his back and he shuddered, trying to ignore the feeling of someone watching him. This was just like how he felt when he was flying through the dense forest with Bailey.

Nattie took a step towards Nico but stopped. Her throat tightened at the thick dust floating in the air. She suddenly felt a warm, moist air on her cheek like a stalker's breath. She whirled around, only to find nobody there. Her heart rate had picked up and she quickly ran over to Nico. She whispered in his ear, "Let's just hurry up and find the next riddle. I really just want to get out of here."

Nico looked at her and nodded. He looked over to Pedro and Angie and said, "All right, let's split up. You two check here and me and Nattie will look upstairs. If something happens, scream as loud as you can and get out. If you find something, let us know."

Pedro and Angie nodded and Nico turned to Nattie, "You ready?"

Nattie took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah." Together they flew up the winding staircase. They stopped at the top that led to a long and dark hallway. They couldn't see the end of the hallway because it was swallowed in darkness. Nattie swallowed hard, trying slow down her breathing. Nico squeezed her wing reassuringly and began to walk forward slowly. Nattie reluctantly walked with him, staying as close to him as possible. A sudden chill ran through her body and even Nico could feel her shiver. He looked at her with worried eyes but she just looked forward down the darkening hallway.

Suddenly, a loud creaking sound came from behind a door they were walking by. Both Nico and Nattie froze and looked at the door. The door itself looked menacing but whatever was behind it, they feared was much worse. Nattie's heart was going a mile a minute now and Nico could feel it through his wing. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Wait here."

He walked towards the door but Nattie yanked him back to her, "No, what if something's in there?"

Nico sighed, "I'm just gonna check it out. I'll be right back. I promise." He kissed her long and hard for a few moments and then pulled back. Nattie reluctantly let him go and he walked over to the door. He pushed it open emitting a loud and eerie creak throughout the hallway. Nattie cringed at the sound and watched as Nico disappeared behind the door.

Silence.

That was all the Nattie heard as she stood, alone, in the middle of the hallway. The paintings and portraits on the walls stared at her, making her feel uneasy. She had to do everything she could not to run into the room after Nico. Suddenly, the door Nico had disappeared behind creaked open a little. Nattie's head snapped up and stared at it. The door was open only about an inch and Nattie could see the darkness in the room, reaching out to grab her with its black, cold hands. The door creaked again as it closed a little bit. "N-Nico? Is that you?" The door opened again. "Nico this isn't funny!" Nattie's heart was pounding and she had a sudden urge to run. Her knees locked, not allowing her to move. Everything was quiet again.

That is, until the door suddenly slammed shut. Nattie couldn't hold it back anymore; she screamed.

* * *

When Nico entered the dark room, he immediately just wanted to turn around and leave. The burning smell of mildew and rotting wood lingered in the air, it almost made him choke. There was a small crack on the ceiling, allowing very little light in the room. But the little light that was there illuminated a small rocking horse in the corner. The toy's seat was worn out and coated in dirt while the cobwebs matted its mangled mane and tail. There was something about that rocking horse that made Nico feel immensely uneasy. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down his racing heart.

He looked around again. He noticed a few other toys, such as a ripped and torn teddy bear, a dirty glass doll with matted hair and only one eye that seemed to be watching him. But the toy that scared Nico the most, was a small clown toy sitting in the middle of the room. The clown had an oval shaped head and the biggest, creepiest smile plastered on its face. Its tattered striped clothing was coated in dirt and dust. Nico examined it for a while longer and then turned away from it. He suddenly heard another creak and he whirled around to see the door he just entered from was opening.

"Nattie?" He asked, trembling. His stomach tied itself in knots as the door began to close. "Nattie?" He asked again. No answer. The door suddenly opened wider and Nico froze. The darkness from the hallway was calling him. He realized he had left Nattie in the hallway all by herself! _How could you be so stupid! _He started to fly towards the door but before he could get to it, it slammed shut and Nico lurched to a stop.

That's when he heard the scream.

* * *

Angie flew into the kitchen and landed on the table. Pedro walked forward, "This place sure is spooky."

Angie nodded, "No kidding there." Looking down, she noticed the tile floor was hardly seen because it was covered in mildew and dirt. "This place it so gross."

Pedro shrugged, "Well what do you expect after being abandoned for ten years." He walked towards the refrigerator and pulled it open. Pedro gagged at what he saw, "Oh that is nasty!"

The fridge was filled in old, expired food. Milk, eggs, meat, butter, fruit, all rotted and old. The vile smell that emitted from the expired food was enough to make Pedro want to fall over and die. He quickly shut the fridge and walked next to Angie, gasping for breath.

Angie smirked, "Well at least we know what not to have for lunch today."

Pedro frowned and held his stomach, "Speaking of lunch, I'm starving!"

Angie laughed, "Well I think I saw a black banana in there."

He rolled his eyes, "Ha ha very funny." He turned and saw a metallic object on the floor, "What's this?" He picked it up with his good wing and examined it.

Angie fluttered over to him and looked at it curiously, "What is that?"

Pedro shrugged and looked closer at the rectangular object. He suddenly flipped the top open and a flame ignited from it. "A lighter?"

Angie looked down confused, "Why is there a lighter here?"

All of a sudden, they both heard a loud scream come from somewhere in the house. It made both of them jump out of their feathers and Pedro dropped the lighter. The flame, that was still ignited, caught onto a nearby curtain. The curtain that was covering the broken window in the kitchen immediately lit up on fire!

Pedro gasped and backed away, "Aw man! FIRE!" He screamed loudly. The flames caught onto the wooden frame on the window. Angie grabbed Pedro's good wing and began pulling him out of the kitchen.

"We need to get out of here!" She yelled. The room was already beginning to haze in smoke.

Pedro ran as fast as he could and said, "What about Nico and Nattie?"

Angie pushed open the kitchen door and flew down by him, "I have to get you out of here." She pulled him into the living room and looked around. It was still dark and the only was illuminating from the kitchen. Angie ran forward, pulling Pedro with him. As they maneuvered through the dark living room, they bumped into furniture and almost fell a couple of times. Finally they found the front door and Angie pushed her way through the thick brambles. Once they were out, they laid on the ground and panted, trying to catch their breath.

Pedro looked at her and said, "Thanks for not leaving me behind."

Angie looked at him in shock, "You think I'd leave you behind?" She scooted closer to him and kissed him, "I'll never leave you."

Pedro smiled and put an arm around her, but his smile disappeared when he looked at the house that was being engulfed in flames. "I just hope Nico and Nattie make it out."

Angie sighed, "Me too."

* * *

Nico flew through the hallway frantically, "Nattie? Where are you?" She wasn't there. Nico was shaking uncontrollably and he couldn't breathe. All he knew was that he couldn't find Nattie after leaving her for only a few minutes. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he blinked them back. At this point, he wasn't even scared of the house anymore, he just wanted to find Nattie.

Nico suddenly had this strange feeling. A bad feeling. He could smell smoke and he could hear a strange crackling sound. He slowly turned around and what he saw made his heart stop. The top of the staircase was engulfed in flames. Flames that were slowly inching towards Nico.

Nico stared at it in shock, "No…" He turned around and flew the opposite direction down the hallway. He could hear the floor below collapse and cave in. He sincerely hoped that Pedro and Angie had gotten out. He flew into a room in the far back of the hallway. It would take a few minutes for the fire to get to him so he landed and took a few deep breaths. Nico looked around, he was in a bedroom. Nothing really stood out to him, it was just an ordinary bedroom.

Nico could feel the smoke curling from beneath the closed door. He began to cough, looking around for an exit. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the broken window. He quickly flew over to it and tried to squeeze through the broken glass. Unlucky for him, the hole wasn't big enough for him to fit through so he had to break the glass even more. A noise caught his attention and he turned to see the door crumble down in flames. Panic took over and Nico quickly pried his way through the small opening, cutting himself in the process. He flew as fast as he could and plopped down on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Nico!"

He turned and saw Pedro and Angie running towards him. He smiled widely, glad to see they were okay. When Pedro got to him, he hugged him tightly and said, "I'm so glad you made it out!" He dropped Nico and looked around expectantly. "Where's Nattie?"

* * *

_Uh-oh! Where is Nattie? Is she okay? Find out in the next chapter! In the meantime, review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, everyone! Sorry I kinda didn't update sooner. I got obsessed with a little trilogy called The Hunger Games (much thanks to EmmerzK) Haha but seriously! It's amazing! You should totes read it! :D_

_And also, I forgot to say this last chapter but the riddle in the last chapter was from Niah09. She helped me out with that and I forgot to thank her! :) THANKS!_

_So, I hope you enjoy. I know you will! :)_

* * *

Nico's blood ran cold. Nothing in his body seemed to be working. He's had this feeling once before in his life. When he lost Bailey. When he lost someone so near and dear to him. Someone he cared about more than anything. But he never imagined losing the love of his life would feel like this. As if everything was moving in slow motion. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his pounding heart pumping blood through his veins. He couldn't even hear Pedro talking; all he could see was his beak moving. Desperately trying to speak to him.

Suddenly, as if someone pushed a button, the world began to spin again. Nico could make out what Pedro was saying. "Nico! Nico talk to me!" Nico looked over at Pedro, then back at the burning house.

"N-Nattie?" His voice was hoarse from the smoke. He took a wobbly step forward, staring at the house. He took another shaky breath, "Nattie?"

No response. The only sound was coming from the crackle of the flames. He swallowed and took another stepped forward. That's when the entire house collapsed. Pedro grabbed Nico's wing and pulled him away from the debris of ash and smoke. When they were far enough away, they turned back and saw the foundation of the house fall down. No living creature could withstand the burning wood and shattered glass burying them alive. Pedro and Angie stared at the house with a mixture of shock and sadness on their faces.

Nico stared at it in agony. As if that was his life burning to the ground. Which it was. Finally, Nico could feel the emotion inside of him, ready to explode. However, instead of screaming mindless insults at the house, he melted to the ground. He knew it was hopeless. The love of his life was dead. Gone forever. The only thing left to do was mourn over her. There was nothing he could do to stop this agonizing pain clawing away at his empty heart.

He had let something else eat his apple.

* * *

"Nico, you gotta get up man!" Pedro's voice rang in Nico's ear. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright morning sunlight. With a groan, he rolled onto his side facing away from his cardinal friend.

Pedro sighed, "Dude, we need to move on. We're never going to get to Bailey at this rate."

Nico groaned again, "I don't wanna leave!"

Pedro looked up at Angie with a frown. She sighed sadly and said, "Nico I know you're upset about Nattie. We all are. But we've been sitting here for three days listening to your uncontrollable sobbing and weeping. This isn't how Nattie would've wanted you to act."

Nico finally turned and faced the cardinal couple. Pedro added, "Yeah, she would've wanted you to keep your head held high and find Bailey."

He was right. They both were. Nattie would've wanted that for him. She would've wanted Nico to be brave for Bailey. But how could he be brave when he was sitting by a tree, clutching his bottle cap, with puffy red eyes, crying his brains out. That's not exactly what you call "brave".

Nico held his head in his wings and mumbled, "You're right."

Pedro did a double take, "What?"

Nico looked up, "You're right. I should be worrying about Bailey, not crying over Nattie's death. She would've never excepted that."

Pedro and Angie frowned sadly and Nico added, "I just…hurt. It hurts so bad. I don't know how I'm going to tell Bailey or Tovu. Or even…Frankie. He'll never be the same again."

Pedro patted his shoulder and said, "Well, you're not going to go through this alone. We'll be with you the entire time."

Nico nodded and stood up, "Well with or without Nattie, I'm getting our daughter back."

Pedro smiled, "There's the old and confident Nico we know and love!"

He patted Nico's back and Nico smiled softly, "Unfortunately we never got that riddle so I have no clue as to where we go next."

Angie pursed her beak, "Well we could to the city and see if a few birds will help us. Maybe they saw something that could lead us to Bailey."

Nico smiled at her, "Yeah, let's do that. Along the way we can get something to eat because I'm starving!"

Pedro nodded in agreement but looked down at his broken wing and gritted through his beak, "Let's start walking. It'll take us a few days to get to the city."

Nico sighed but smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be with you the entire time."

Pedro looked at him and smiled but could easily notice the frown threatening to show on Nico's face. His best friend was hurting and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"Hey babe! Rafael wants to know if you wanna go to the beach." Frankie smiled excitedly as he flew into his hollow and set Tovu down.

Mandy turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he and Eva are taking their kids to the beach and wanted to know if we would like to join them."

"What about the egg?"

"We'll take it with us." Frankie shrugged and sat down on the couch. Looking down at Tovu he asked, "What do you say buddy, wanna go to the beach?"

Tovu smiled at the word 'beach' and Mandy picked him up, "All right, we can go to the beach. But you gotta promise you'll keep an eye on your uncle Frankie. Don't want him to drown or anything." She smirked at Frankie who frowned at her.

"Hey, I'm a good swimmer." He crossed his wings and stood up.

Stilling smirking, she shrugged and strutted over to him causing him to stiffen. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and put a flight feather on his chest, "You gonna swim with me today?"

Frankie's bright blue eyes were wide and she leaned in close to his beak, "Y-you know, you've been rather flirty lately. Is it the stress of taking care of a child? Because if it is, we can certainly take care of more."

"Can we?" She whispered seductively. Frankie closed his eyes and sighed in ecstasy.

Finally, he stepped back and regained his posture, "Not in front of the kid. Can't this wait till tonight when he's asleep?"

Mandy sighed with a pout, "If we have to."

He smiled and knelt down, taking her wing in his and kissing it lovingly, "Well then, my love. Shall we go to the beach?"

Mandy smiled, completely out of her flirting stage, and said, "Let's go!" Then, she flew out of the hollow, holding onto Tovu with her talons.

Frankie chuckled and called out, "Hold on! Let me get the egg!"

After he grabbed the egg he flew after her. When he caught up, she looked at him and said, "It's really hot out today."

"Nah, it's just you." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

She playfully flew into him and giggled, "And you say I'm flirty."

After about ten minutes of flying, Frankie and Mandy spotted Rafael on the beach with some of his toucan kids. Eva was in the water with the rest of their kids. They glided down and perched in the sand next to Rafael and Frankie smiled up at him, "Hey Ralfy!"

Rafael looked down at them and smiled, "Hey Frankie, glad to see you could make it!" He noticed Mandy standing next to him with Tovu and said, "Hey Mandy!"

Mandy smiled, "Hello Rafael. Nice to see you again. Say 'hi' Tovu."

Tovu smiled widely and squirmed out of Mandy's wings and crawled into Rafael's wings. "Hey there Tovu! Where's your mama and papa?"

Frankie and Mandy looked at each other and frowned. The latter looked up at him and asked, "Nico didn't tell you?"

Rafael looked at them confused and said, "Tell me what?"

Frankie swallowed and looked at him sadly, "Bailey has been kidnapped and Nico, Nattie, Pedro and Angie went to Venezuela to find her."

Rafael just stared at them in shock, not sure what to say. Finally, he choked out, "What?"

Frankie and Mandy nodded sadly and Rafael looked down at Tovu, "I can't believe it."

Mandy sighed, "We couldn't either but they will find her and bring her back."

The toucan looked at her and asked, "How long have they been gone?"

"About a week now. We have no idea where they are or if they're okay." Frankie shook his head. He noticed the sad looks on Rafael's and Mandy's faces and smiled, "But everything's gonna be okay! We gotta believe that, especially for the children. Now who wants to go swimming with uncle Frankie?"

The toucan kids, who were playing in the sand, all cheered and flew to the water with Frankie. Mandy smiled as she watched him get attacked by the seven kids. Rafael chuckled and said, "You know, he's going to be a great father."

Mandy bit her beak happily and glanced down at the egg sitting next to her. "Yeah." Then she sighed and said, "But that means I'll have to say goodbye to date nights and just being alone with him."

Rafael nodded a little and then smiled, "Yeah, but that's all part of being a parent." Then, his smile turned into a smirk, "And who says you can't still have a date night with Frankie?"

* * *

"Check mate! I win again!" Bailey did a little victory dance and Felix frowned.

"I don't understand how this game works." He stared at the board game perplexed as Bailey giggled.

She chewed on another cashew and asked, "You've never played Chess before?"

He shrugged and shook his head and Bailey added, "Oh well, my uncle Blu used to take me to the sanctuary and we'd play it all the time. That's how I learned how to play."

Felix nodded, "Interesting."

Bailey smiled and said, "So now what should we do?"

Felix shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

She suddenly had an idea and looked up at him with a spark in her eyes, "You know what I wanna do?"

He shook his head and scoffed, "Hence the reason I asked."

Bailey stood up with a smile, "I wanna sing."

Felix looked at her as if he had no idea what singing was. She continued, "I wrote a song, not sure if it's good or not. I'm gonna sing it to you and you're gonna tell me if you like it. Okay?" He stared at her confused but he was even more confused when she actually started to sing.

_There is a little girl in this little town_

_With a little too much heart to go around_

Felix watched her as she skipped around the basement, dancing to the imaginary music. "Please, stop singing. That's _highly _unnecessary."

_Live forever, never say never_

_You can do better, that's what she says _

She giggled and shook her tail feathers a little before launching into the chorus.

_Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night_

_A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of_

_The fact that she's different and yet she's the same_

Bailey hopped in circles, spinning around while her wings swerved up and down. Felix watched in silence, not sure what to say.

_And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Lucky you, lucky you_

_Do do do do do do do do _

_She sings her little song_

_She walks along a little_

She stopped hopping and walked in a slow, fluid movement around Felix, who was still seated.

_Pathway headed for the skies_

_Left her travels, lives they unravel_

_Mind over matter, that's what she says _

Bailey put her wings to her head and spun around before singing the chorus happily.

_Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night_

_A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of _

_The fact that she's different and yet she's the same_

Again, she hopped in circles as she sang but this time, she pulled Felix with her and spun him around. Felix was caught off guard so his body wasn't responding.

_And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_do do do do do do do do do do do do Lucky you, Lucky you, Lucky you_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

Felix could _almost _feel himself getting into the song, but he shook the thought away and sat back down. But he continued to watch Bailey as she danced around him.

_Maybe she'll sing you do do do do _

_Maybe she'll bring you into the skies _

_Honey, she'll love you _

_Funny how some view_

_Angels above you, ain't so far away_

Bailey giggled and skipped around Felix, doing various spins and dance moves. Felix was getting dizzy just watching her.

_Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night_

_A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of _

_The fact that she's different and yet she's the same_

_And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do _

_do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Lucky you, _

Bailey continued to dance around him until she tripped and landed in his lap, singing the final line.

_Lucky you_

She giggled and looked up at Felix with her bright blue eyes and although Felix didn't know it, his heart melted. He couldn't stop himself when he smiled down at her.

Bailey finally asked him, "So, what do you think?"

Felix breathed his laugh and said, "Well I think the only part I can remember from that song is the '_do do do do do do do do_'." He sang and bobbed his head to the side a little causing Bailey to laugh her cute, sweet little laugh. Then he said with a soft smile, "I think it's amazing. Best song in the world."

Bailey's face visibly lit up as if someone just gave her the most amazing news in the world, "Really?"

Felix smiled again, "Really."

* * *

A few days later, Nico, Angie, and Pedro _finally _made it to the city after walking for days straight. They couldn't be more exhausted if they tried. Nico took a deep breath, "Well, we made it to whatever city we're in. Where are we again?"

Angie looked around and shrugged, "Does it really matter? We lost our map _and _our compass. What difference does it make?"

Nico shrugged in response and Angie added, "Let's just get someone to help us." The trio looked around, the urban street they were on had cigarette butts and broken glass on the ground. The wind from the cars speeding by slapped their faces. The heat from the pavement radiated on their talons. Pedro spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up and saw a raven swoop downwards into an alley.

"Hey, that raven just went into that alley; maybe he'll help us." Pedro pointed and Nico's eyes widened.

"We have to go in there?" The dark alley didn't look welcoming. "Why?"

Angie sighed, "To get help. Come on, let's go." She began walking and Pedro and Nico looked at each other and followed. Nico had an uneasy feeling again. The same feeling he had when he and Nattie went in that house.

Nattie.

Nico frowned in thought of her. Just a week and a half ago she was with him, in the hollow. He could almost feel her head on his chest, the smile on her face, her beak on his…

Nico shook his head to rid the thought. He had to be strong now, he couldn't afford to think about her anymore. The alley they were entering smelled of rotting garbage and human waste. It was dreadful. Nico scrunched his nose and looked at Pedro, "You mentioned a raven flew in here."

Pedro nodded and as if on cue, a black raven landed in front of them, causing them to jump. The large raven had a scar over his left eye, "Is there something you need?" He asked menacingly.

Pedro gulped and pushed Nico forward a little. Nico cleared his throat and looked at the raven with a scared expression, "Uh w-we were wondering if you could maybe help us with s-something?" He held his bottle cap close to his face, peeking over it with his fearful eyes.

The raven's sinister sneer turned into a soft expression, "Oh sure thing! Whatcha need?"

Nico blinked in surprise and looked at Pedro and Angie who were equally surprised, "Uh well I'm looking for my daughter. She got kidnapped about a week ago. Have you seen anything that could possibly give us a clue on where she is?"

The raven pursed his beak in thought, "Not that I know of. But maybe someone else did. I'll take you to the city park; all the birds hang out there because the humans feed them." He turned around and added, "My name's Alfred by the way. I know I look scary but I've been told I'm not all that bad. What's your names?"

Nico smiled, "I'm Nico, this is Pedro and Angie. We're from Rio de Janeiro."

Alfred nodded, "Some party birds from Rio! Awesome! Well if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to the park." He flew upwards but Nico called out, "Wait!"

Alfred fluttered back down by them and Nico continued, "Pedro here has a broken wing. He can't fly so we'll have to walk."

Alfred shook his head, "Nah, I can carry you."

Pedro looked at him in surprise, "Fo realz?"

Alfred smirked, "Yeah dawg! I got yo back!" Everyone came him a look and he frowned, "What? I thought we had a thing going here. Never mind just get on my back."

Pedro laughed and climbed on the raven's back and Nico said, "So to the city park then?"

Alfred nodded, "Yup, just follow my lead." He took off and Nico and Angie followed closely.

As they flew over the city, they got a good look at what it looked like. The buildings were huge and there wasn't much space in-between them. They could see dog-walkers, joggers, kids playing soccer in the narrow streets. It was just like a city you'd see anywhere else. In a way, it was like Rio, only not as beautiful. But from a bird's-eye-view, the city almost looked larger than Rio. _Almost. _Nico flew next to Alfred and asked, "What city is this?"

Alfred smiled and said, "You ,my friend, are in Belo Horizonte."

Nico nodded and looked around, "I've never been here before. It looks amazing!"

"I bet Rio's better!" Alfred turned to him with a knowing smirk and Nico just shrugged.

"Well Rio's my home. I have to love it, not that it's that hard to do." He smiled.

Alfred looked out over the city and grinned, "Well, I'd love to visit Rio someday."

Nico nodded and tilted his bottle cap up so he could see better, "You should!"

Alfred suddenly swooped downwards and Nico and Angie followed. Alfred smiled and said, "Friends, this is the city park!"

There were hundreds of birds. On the park benches, in the trees, in the slimy pond, on the grass. An old woman hunched over like a crooked branch was feeding crumbs to the birds. Manicured flowerbeds with half dead daisies circled a large drinking fountain. Although it was meant for humans, birds were on that too. Pedro chuckled a little, "You weren't kidding when you said 'all the birds hang out here'."

Alfred shook his head, "Yeah, you can't find a better place to get food in this city. Unless you wanna try sneaking into a restaurant, but that's too dangerous for most birds."

When they landed on a bed of grass off behind the birds, Nico asked, "So who exactly are we going to ask first?"

Angie shrugged with a small smirk, "Why not ask everyone?" The canary looked at her confused and she flew up to a nearby park bench. She whistled loudly to get everyone's attention but no one took notice of her. Finally, she screamed, "HEY!" That got everyone's attention. All the birds in the park turned and looked at her and she smiled at Nico, "The stage is yours."

Nico rolled his eyes with a smile and flew up on the park bench. Clearing his throat, he stuttered, "H-hey, everyone." When no one responded, he continued, "Um I was wondering if any of you could help me find my daughter. She was kidnapped about a week ago and we think the kidnapper took her through this city. Could anyone help us?"

Silence. That's all he got. Well, not exactly, he heard a girl call out, "Hey, you're cute!" which caused him to blush a little. But other than that, nobody wanted to help him. Nico started to feel desperate. All the emotions were bubbling up inside of him, ready to explode. Finally he said, "Look, okay! I understand, I'm a strange bird, you've never seen before. I wear a bottle cap for a hat! I get that. But seriously birds! My daughter is gone. My mate is dead. Yes, the love of my life just died three days ago due to a fire in a lighthouse. And it's all my fault." He could feel the tears streaming down his face. "I loved her more than anything in the world. But I promised her I'd find our daughter. So please, find your hearts and help me here!"

Nico took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He whipped his eyes a little, waiting for someone to say something. Suddenly, everyone in the park burst into applause. Nico stared in shock for a moment but then he smiled. They were clapping because of his spiel. He beamed and looked around. _I can't believe that worked._

"Nico?"

Nico froze. Everything stopped. Even though the birds were still clapping he couldn't hear them. That voice. That voice he's heard in his dreams, in his wings, on his beak. Everywhere he went, that voice followed. That sweet, melodic voice that filled his heart with joy. Nico swallowed and closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't a dream.

When he opened them, he was met with the bright blue eyes of his apple.

* * *

_Yay! Happiness! You didn't think I could actually KILL her did you? No...I can't do that! Hahaha Anyways, next chapter will be tons of fun! I'm so excited to type it! I hope you are too!_

_The song that Bailey sings is called 'Lucky You' by Taylor Swfit. It's a cute song, check it out!_

_Thanks for waiting patiently for this update, please review and I'll talk to you next chapter! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_All right! Frankie and Mandy day! Well, expect for the small part in the beginning, but that part is important! But anyway, most of this chapter is Frankie and Mandy cuteness so I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Nattie?" Nico finally choked out. He still wasn't sure if this was real or not. Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"I'm here." She whispered, trying not to cry. Nico swallowed and reached towards her, stroking her face with his wing.

"You're alive?" His own eyes were filling with tears. Finally, she ran forward and wrapped her wings around his neck tightly. His wings wrapped around her body, pulling her as close as possible. He let the tears fall freely now as he breathed in the sweet fragrance of her feathers. He was gripping her so tight that it was hard to breath but she didn't want to be anywhere else.

She pulled back after almost a minute and looked him in the eyes, "I thought I lost you." Nico cupped her face in his wings and kissed her passionately. Nattie's heart skipped a beat and she felt as if she was walking on air. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry Nattie." He sniffed. Nattie looked at him confused and he added, "If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened."

She shook her head, "This isn't your fault." He nodded and she continued, "This is just bad luck. But either way, we're together now and that's all that matters." She smiled and hugged him again, burying her face in his chest, but a sudden pain on her wing caused her to pull back.

He looked at her with a worried expression and she said, "It's my wing. It got burned in the fire. I can't fly."

Nico frowned and kissed her softly for a moment, "I'm sorry babe."

She shrugged and said, "It's fine. It'll just take us longer to get to Bailey."

He smiled down at her and whispered, "I love you."

Nattie looked at him, taking in every detail of his face, "I love you too."

Pedro suddenly spoke up, "Well this is a great reunion and all but when do I get to hug her?"

Nico and Nattie laughed and the latter walked over and hugged him tightly with her good wing, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Pedro smiled, "You too chica! I thought you were a goner. Though it looks like we're both birds who can't fly."

Nattie shrugged as Angie walked forward and smiled also, "You almost were a goner." She stated and the two girls hugged. When they pulled apart, Angie added, "How did you get out of the house?"

Nattie opened her beak to say something but was cut off by another female voice, "That's where I come in." Everyone turned around and saw a beautiful Green-and-gold Tanager.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You saved her?"

The girl nodded and said, "Yeah, you started my house on fire. I figured it was the least I could do." She smiled sarcastically and then glared at him.

Pedro looked at her confused, "You lived in that creepy lighthouse?"

The frowned at him, "Well I did until you burned it to the ground."

Pedro cowered back from the deadly glare he was receiving from the girl, "S-sorry! It was an accident."

She waved her wing and walked past him, saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's always an accident."

Nico frowned at her and asked, "So why did you save Nattie?"

"Because you weren't there to save her so I had no choice. I wasn't just gonna let her die there." She rolled her eyes and added, "You should be thanking me though. I have the next clue you need to get to your daughter."

Nico's face lit up, "You do? Where is it?"

She held up a piece of paper and Nico waited for her to give it to him. When she didn't he said, "Well, are you gonna give it to me or what?"

The girl shook her head and he visible pouted, "Why not?"

"I have a few conditions to lay down." He waited for her to continue and when she didn't, he exclaimed, "Well, what are they?"

The Tanager sighed, "First off, I need names. I know hers is Nattie and yours is Nico but who are they?" She nodded towards the cardinals.

Angie stepped forwards and smiled kindly, "I'm Angie and this is Pedro."

The girl looked at the raven and asked, "You?"

"Alfred."

"What's your name?" Nico looked at her curiously.

"The name's Stella." She stated calmly.

Nico nodded, "Well Stella, what are your conditions?"

Stella opened her beak but noticed all the birds were watching her and she said, "First off, tell everyone they can back to what they were doing. You don't need help anymore."

Nico looked at all the birds that were indeed watching them with a mixture of confusion and amusement. He waved them off and turned back to Stella, "All right, now what are they?"

"First, I want to come with you." Stella smirked when Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Because, I have no place to go since you burned down my house."

"Are you ever gonna let that go?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough. Next?"

Stella pursed her beak and said, "I don't want you flirting with me."

Nico stared at her confused and almost laughed, "Who said I was gonna flirt with you?"

"Do you agree or not?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll have no problems." She smiled sweetly.

Nico nodded and stole a quick glance at Nattie before asking, "So what's the riddle?"

"I forgot."

"WHAT?"

Stella just laughed, "I was kidding! It's not actually a riddle either. It's some sort of writing that I have no idea how to read. Here, take a look." She handed him the paper and he looked at it. Indeed, it was not a riddle, he wasn't sure what it was.

"What is this?" He asked credulously and Nattie shook her head.

"I think it's some kind of code, but I'm not sure. I couldn't figure it out." She glanced over Nico's shoulder at the strange markings. "I thought he was using riddles!"

Angie sighed, "He just wants to make it difficult for us; he's willing to do whatever it takes."

Pedro groaned and plopped down on the bench, "This is DUMB!"

Stella rolled her eyes and sat down also, "Well we have to figure it out or there's no way we're getting to your daughter."

"I might be able to help." Everyone's eyes stopped on Alfred.

Pedro raised an eyebrow, "You can crack codes?"

Alfred shrugged and took the piece of paper from Nico, "I've cracked some before."

He observed the piece of paper and Nico asked, "So you think you can figure it out?"

Alfred shooed him off, saying, "Well not if you're breathing down my neck. Give me some space."

Nico held up his wings and exclaimed, "All right! We'll be over here." He took Nattie's good wing and led her to the other side of the bench. Pedro, Angie and Stella followed but went to a different area so the canaries could be alone for a while. Nico and Nattie sat down on the edge of the bench and the latter curled up next to his side as he put his wing around her.

She glanced up at him and pushed his bottle cap up so she could see his eyes, whispering, "You have no idea how scared I was."

Nico sighed and looked down at her with a guilty expression, "Look Nattie, about what I did back in the house; I shouldn't have left you in that hallway. It was stupid. I mean I-" He was cut off when she pressed her beak to his.

Nattie pulled back and smiled at him, "It's okay. That's all in the past. Now we can just focus on getting to Bailey." Nico smiled back and tightened his grip on her causing her to wince.

"What is it?" His face showed concern and she breathed her laugh.

"Nothing it's just…my wing kinda hurts." She looked down at her burnt wing. The tip of her feathers were blackened but the serious injury was in the middle of her wing. The feathers were burnt off leaving behind charred skin that was red and pussy. It was enough to make Nico wince. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her wing softly and looked into her eyes.

"I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you." He smiled a crooked smiled that made her heart flutter. His eyes were so soft and full of truth. She leaned against his shoulder and smiled.

"I know."

* * *

Mandy peeked her eyes open and saw Frankie standing over her, dripping wet. She playfully scowled and said, "You're dripping on me."

Frankie sat down next to her and said sarcastically, "Sorry."

She glanced over and saw Tovu crawling over to them, "Come here Tovu." Tovu smiled and crawled into her lap. Mandy smiled, "You like spending time with aunt Mandy and Uncle Frankie huh?" Tovu just continued smiling and looked at the ocean. Mandy looked at Frankie and noticed he was staring at her with a smile. "What?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. You're just…never mind."

"What?" She pressed.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "You're just too amazing for me to handle." He got up and picked up Tovu, bringing him to the water. Mandy stared at him in awe, his words repeating in her head. _What does he mean by that?_ She smiled softly and stood up, making her way over to the water. She walked behind Frankie without being noticed by him or Tovu and, before thinking, she pushed Frankie hard making him fall face-first into the water. Water splashed up and hit Tovu in the face, but he was still laughing. Rafael, who was still playing with his kids in the water, also laughed. But nobody was laughing as hard as Mandy. When he submerged and looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

"What was that for?"

Mandy giggled, "I just thought it's be funny; and boy was I right. You should've seen the look on your face."

Frankie stood up and smirked, "Well I'm glad I can amuse you. But now you know I'm going to have to get you back right?"

Mandy stopped laughing and stared at him. Finally she warned, "Frankie, don't you even think-" Before she could stop him, he ran over and picked her up, hauling her over his shoulder. "Frankie! Put me down!" She yelled.

Frankie grinned evilly, "Nope, I don't think I'm gonna do that." He continued walking farther out into the water.

"Frankie!"

"Mandy!"

Mandy began to kicked her legs and hit him with her wings, "Put me down!"

Frankie winced with every hit he received, "Ah jeez calm down! You're gonna-" Before he could finished, he tripped and tumbled into the water. Mandy screamed because he still had a grip on her and she went down with him. They both surfaced, coughing and spitting out salt water. Frankie pointed a flight feather at her accusingly, "That was your fault!"

"My fault? How was it my fault? You're the one who tripped." She crossed her wings with a slight glare.

Frankie was about to object but Rafael said suddenly, "Where's Tovu?"

Both Frankie and Mandy whirled around to where Tovu was sitting earlier only to find him not sitting there. Mandy gasped and turned and glared at Frankie, "Way to go!"

Frankie stared at her in shock, "What? I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly, you should've been watching him!"

"You pushed me in the water!"

Mandy rolled her eyes and called, "Tovu, where are you?"

Suddenly a nearby seagull said, "Uh is this your son?" Mandy and Frankie turned and saw Tovu playing in the sand by the seagull.

Mandy sighed in relief, "Tovu!" She ran over to him and picked him up, saying to the seagull, "Sorry about that."

The seagull said grimly, "You should keep a better eye on your kids. I suppose that's your egg over there?"

Frankie nodded and walked over to the egg, inspecting it to be sure it was all right. The seagull shook his head and flew away. Mandy and Frankie looked at each other and sighed, knowing they messed up.

Mandy looked at the ground and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Frankie looked at her for a second before enveloping her in an embrace. He murmured in her ear, "Nah, I'm sorry."

Mandy accepted his hug and said through his chest feathers, "We need to focus on Tovu and our egg." Frankie nodded and Mandy suddenly smiled and pulled away. She looked at him and said, "How about you and I go on a date tonight?"

Frankie stared at her confused and said, "You just said that we needed to focus on Tovu and our egg. How will we do that when we're on a date?"

Mandy shrugged, "Well, I just think that maybe we need a break from babysitting. Just a night for you and me, you know? Rafael offered to watch Tovu and our egg. This could be our last chance."

Frankie pursed his beak in thought, "Date night?"

She nodded and smiled cutely and batted her eyelashes, "What do you say, babe?"

Frankie had to smile. Again, she was just too cute. "I say, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Frankie and Mandy landed inside The Branch after dropping Tovu and their egg off at Rafael and Eva's hollow. Frankie's face broke out into a smile at the sight of the club. "Oh how I missed this place!" He sighed happily and Mandy chuckled.

"Yeah, it's been a while huh?" She was also looking around in awe. As usual, The Branch was packed with birds and music blasted throughout the entire club. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. In the corner of his eye, Frankie saw two familiar blue birds sitting at a table.

"Blu! Jewel!" Frankie called and grabbed Mandy's wing, pulling her over to them.

Blu and Jewel smiled and the latter said, "Hey Frankie and Mandy. How are you?"

Mandy smiled, "We're good. You?"

Jewel shrugged, "We're pretty good too. Been exhausting though; taking care of three kids."

Mandy nodded understandingly, "Yeah, speaking of which, where are the kids?"

"At the sanctuary." Blu spoke up and Mandy gasped.

"Are they okay?"

Blu looked at her confused for a moment but then laughed, "Oh yes they're fine! Tulio and Linda are watching them for us."

Mandy nodded with a small laugh and Frankie said, "Rafael's watching Tovu and our egg for us so we can have a date night."

Jewel grinned, "Speaking of that, how's becoming parents?"

Frankie and Mandy looked at each other and smiled, the former saying, "It's great! I'm so excited for our egg to hatch! I wanna know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"I bet it's a girl. What're you gonna name it?" Blu asked.

Mandy looked at Frankie and winked, saying, "If it's a _girl, _she will be named Renee."

Frankie took over and nudged her jokingly, "But if it's a _boy, _he will be named Oliver!"

"Aww," Blu cooed, "Cute names."

"Thanks." Frankie and Mandy said simultaneously causing them both to smile.

The four birds sat at a table and talked for a while before Blu finally said, "Are you two gonna dance?"

Mandy looked at Frankie and shrugged, "The thought hadn't occurred to me."

Frankie smiled, "You want to?"

Mandy nodded, "Sure! It's been a while since I wiped you off the dance floor." She smirked as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh so now you think you're a better dancer than me?"

Mandy stretched and smiled cockily at him, "I don't think; I know."

Frankie grinned evilly and said, "You know what this means?"

She leered maliciously, "Dance battle?"

Frankie narrowed his eyes with a knowing smile, "You're on!"

* * *

"All right everyone! We're gonna do something a little different tonight. We're gonna have a dance battle!" Kipo, the owner of the club announced and the crowd cheered. Kipo motioned for everyone to quiet down and he continued, "The dance battle will be between the very lovely Mandy," He gestured to the Green-Headed Tanager standing on the right side of the stage. She smiled her sweet smile and twisted her hips and a swerving style, making all the boys whistle and the crowd cheer. Kipo smiled and added, "And the clumsy Frankie." He gestured to Frankie who was on the left side of the stage. He glared at Kipo while the crowd, including Mandy, laughed. Frankie crossed his wings and fumed to himself as Kipo left the stage, saying, "Let the dance battle begin!"

Mandy smirked and strutted across the stage to Frankie, "You look a little upset. Can't handle this?" She gestured to her body and Frankie's eyes shifted.

He regained his posture and grinned, "I've been handling _that _for the past five years." A few people in the audience whistled and cheered a little. Frankie laughed at her expression and said, "Just dance with me."

Mandy was about to take his wing but decided to play hard to get, so instead she said, "Dance with you? No thanks."

The crowd all chanted 'oooh' as if it was a huge burn. They could hear one particular bird yell out, "Shut down!"

Mandy snickered at Frankie's confused expression. Finally, he asked, "Why not?"

She took a step closer and said, "Because, unlike you, I actually know how to dance."

The crowd again chanted 'oooh' and Frankie narrowed his eyes and said, "Prove it!"

She smiled sweetly, "Gladly." She turned on her heel and, with an extra twist of her hips, walked away. Frankie smirked and wolf-whistled as he watched her walk. Mandy gestured for the D.J to start the music. The D.J nodded and started the music, turning down the lights in the club so that one spotlight was on Mandy and a few colorful lights circled around the club. As the music played, Mandy danced in some difficult, hard-to- follow dance moves, making her way to Frankie across the stage.

_Are you sure that you're up for this?_

_Do you think that you can handle it?_

_It's complicated_

_You might get frustrated_

Mandy shimmied her hips and circled around Frankie, twisting her wings in an India cultural style.

_We got the moves that you never seen_

_Let me show you just what I mean_

_There's really no chance_

_That you can do our dance_

Mandy stopped in front of Frankie's face and smirked as she showed off some of her signature dance moves. She completely 'wowed' the crowd when she got into a lunge and stretched her right leg out to her right side. Then, she swung her right leg around towards the front and kicked her left leg off the floor and brought it back down in front of her. She did this a couple times until she completed a full spin and faced Frankie again. The crowd cheered in approval.

_Can't keep up_

_Can't keep Up_

_No_

_Try to keep up_

_Try to keep up_

_Yeah_

Mandy walked backwards, away from Frankie, towards the other side of the stage. Frankie didn't move; just watched with a smile as she did a back flip, landing into a splits. Again, the crowd went crazy.

_Can't keep up_

_Can't keep Up_

_No_

_(Oh no, uhum, uhum)_

_(Oh no, show me what you got)_

Mandy did a couple fouettés before launching forward into a switch-leap. Frankie chuckled and shook his head as the audience whooped and hollered.

_Try to follow, watch me now_

_If you think that you know how_

_Then dance me (Dance me)_

_Dance me if you can_

Mandy smirked flirtatiously and danced in Frankie's direction, stopping in front of him. She gently pushed him backwards a little bit and he raised his eyebrows in surprise as she brought her leg up and placed it on his shoulder.

_Get together or fall apart_

_If you think it's not that hard_

_Then dance me (Dance me)_

_Dance me if you can_

Mandy swung her leg off his shoulder and spun around before making her way to the other side of the stage again.

_Dance me if you can_

_Dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

Mandy stopped dancing and turned to see Frankie making his way over to her, doing fancy footwork in a hip-hop style.

_I know you think that you're in control_

_But watch and learn_

_'Cause this is how we roll_

_Work it just like this_

_Let's see you trying to do that_

Frankie stopped in front of Mandy this time and swung his right wing backwards in a circle and then his left wing in the same way. Then he jumped up and spun around, almost landing on Mandy's foot causing her to jump backwards. Frankie smirked showing her that he was doing that on purpose.

_What's the matter?_

_Can't you figure it out?_

_'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt_

_There's really no chance_

_That you can do our dance_

Frankie, who was on the other side of the stage now, started running towards Mandy and before Mandy could react, he slid to the floor. Sliding towards Mandy, he stopped at her feet and did a kip-up, landing on his feet with his face inches from hers. The crowd laughed at Mandy's expression.

_Can't keep up_

_Can't keep Up_

_No_

_Try to keep up_

_Try to keep up_

_Yeah_

Frankie started doing the jerk backwards, making Mandy laugh and he ended in a moon-walk. The crowd cheered for him, boosting his energy.

_Can't keep up_

_Can't keep Up_

_No_

_(oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon)_

_(Yeah, yeah, show me what you got)_

Frankie skipped around Mandy, emitting another burst of laughter throughout the audience. He then did a few graceful pirouettes and Mandy smiled at him.

_Try to follow, watch me now_

_If you think that you know how_

_Then dance me (Dance me)_

_Dance me if you can_

_(Oh yeah)_

Frankie did a body roll and shimmied his shoulders towards the audience. The girls in the front row all screamed and Mandy rolled her eyes.

_Get together or fall apart_

_If you think it's not that hard_

_Then dance me (Dance me)_

_Dance me if you can (Oh)_

After Frankie did a couple more dance moves, Mandy stepped forward and they circled around each other, never taking their eyes off each other.

_Is that the best that you can do?_

_You gonna have to try much harder_

_Now's the time to make your move_

Right at this line, Frankie grabbed Mandy's wing and pulled her close to him. Supporting her upper back, he dipped her downwards and brought her back up in a 'U' shaped fashion. She brought her face to meet his and they smiled at each other.

_You now...Hey, hey, get ready_

_Hey, hey, let's go_

They both jumped up and down in sync at the 'hey hey' part of the line.

_(That's right)_

_(Here we go)_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Mandy smirked as she wrapped her leg around his hip and brought her other leg up into the air. He thrust her off of him and she landed on her feet. Frankie then wrapped his wings under her wings and spun her around. Then he brought her down, in between his legs and spun her towards the ground and then back around to face him again. The crowd went feral at the move making Frankie and Mandy laugh.

_Try to follow, watch me now_

_If you think that you know how_

_Then dance me (Dance me)_

_Dance me if you can_

Frankie and Mandy stood side-by-side now, doing similar, rehearsed dance moves, energizing the crowd.

_Get together or fall apart_

_If you think it's not that hard_

_Then dance me (Dance)_

_Dance me if you can (Oh)_

They started moving away from each other, to separate sides of the stage.

_Everybody wants to win (Wants to win)_

_If you think that you can handle it_

_Then dance me (Hey)_

_Dance me if you can (Hey, Yeah)_

Frankie started moon walking backwards towards the center of the stage. Mandy did several fouettés, moving towards the center also.

_Never easy, That's the way (That's the way)_

_If you think you got what it takes_

_Then dance me (OH)_

_Dance me if you can (Dance me if you can)_

The music stopped and Frankie caught Mandy, holding her body against his, their faces inches apart. The crowd went wild, jumping up and down, cheering and whistling. Mandy cupped his face in her wings and full out kissed him on the beak making the audience cheer louder. She pulled away and laughed at the awestruck Frankie. He snapped out of his daze but still keep his eyes on Mandy, who was waving to the crowd. A few minutes later, the crowd had finally calmed down and went back to whatever it is they do while Mandy dragged Frankie off the stage.

Turning to him, she smiled, "You were great."

He smiled back and bowed as she said, "Not as great as you, my love."

Out of nowhere, Blu appeared next to him and exclaimed, "That was amazing!" Frankie yelped in surprise and jumped forward, landing in Mandy's wings.

Frankie looked at Mandy sheepishly as she put him down, laughing. Looking up at Blu, Frankie deadpanned, "Don't ever do that again."

Blu chuckled, "Sorry."

Mandy sighed and turned to Frankie, "I guess we should probably go and get Tovu huh?"

Frankie shook his head, trying to hide his smirk, "Nope. Our date night isn't over just yet."

Mandy looked at him confused and asked, "It isn't?"

He took her wing in his and said, "I have a surprise for you, my sweet." He kissed her wing causing her and Jewel to 'awww'.

Mandy had to hide her blush when she said softly, "I love surprises."

Frankie smirked, "I know you do." Turning to Blu and Jewel, he said, "We'll see ya guys later?"

They nodded and waved as Frankie led Mandy out of the club. He whispered in her ear giving her goose bumps, "All right, follow me." They took to the sky and flew for about ten minutes until Frankie finally descended to the ground.

Mandy landed next to him and looked around. They were perched in the forest, but nothing seemed extraordinary about it. "Is this the surprise?"

Frankie shook his head, "Nah, we have to walk to it from here. Close your eyes."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why?"

Frankie chuckled a little, "Just cuz! Here, take my wing."

Mandy smiled and closed her eyes, taking his wing and he led her through bushes and trees for what seemed like an hour. Finally, he stopped and Mandy asked, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet, hold on one sec." Frankie let go of Mandy's wing and she felt around for him.

"Oh come on! I know you're right in front of me." She giggled and took a step forward. She tripped and almost fell but Frankie's wings were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"All right, you can open them now." He murmured in her ear. Mandy opened her eyes and gasped. Sitting in front of her, was a blanket filled with fruit that was illuminated by the beautiful view of the sunset over the ocean. She could see the whole city of Rio from the cliff they were on. "A sunset picnic, m'lady?" Frankie asked with a smile.

"Aw Frankie! You did all this?" She stared at it in awe. Frankie smiled slyly and nodded. She had to cover her beak to keep from squealing out of happiness. She suddenly jumped and wrapped her wings around Frankie's neck, "This is perfect! I couldn't imagine a better date." She pulled him towards the blanket and curled up next to him, looking out over the horizon. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "I can't believe you did all this for me."

Frankie smiled and shrugged, "Well I guess I learned a few things from Nico."

Mandy smiled and kissed his cheek, "This kinda reminds me of when you first told me you loved me."

"And let's not forget after that I told you, you kissed me."

Mandy smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder, whispering, "Shall we recreate that moment?"

Frankie grinned, looking into her brown eyes and finally he said, "I love you Mandy."

Mandy smiled widely and kissed him softly for a moment before pulling back, "I love you too Frankie." She leaned her head back on his shoulder and they both watched the sunset. Frankie smiled happily, knowing he had the most amazing girl and nothing could take that away from him.

* * *

_Aww a cute little ending there huh? Yup, but don't get your hopes up, Frankie and Mandy won't always be this happy. Oops! I can't say too much, it'll ruin everything! Haha the song is called 'Dance me if you can' by The Cheetah Girls! Lol Thanks for the reviews so far! I'd LOVE to get more! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

"I figured it out!"

Everyone looked at Alfred who ran over to Nico and Nattie in excitement. "I figured out the code."

Nico's face lit up and Nattie exclaimed, "Really?"

Alfred nodded and laid the paper on the bench. Everyone gathered around him and he said, "Okay, this first line says 'Go to Brasilia.'." He looked up and Nico furrowed his eyebrows.

"Brasilia? I thought we were going to Venezuela." He said grimly.

Alfred held his wing up, "Just wait; there's more. The second line says 'Find the Palàcio da Alvorada'."

"Isn't that where the President lives?" Pedro asked.

Nico nodded and Alfred continued, "The third line says 'Look for the bright orange Bird-of-Paradise by the name of Mylo. He will tell you what to do from there.'." Alfred looked at Nico and said, "That's it."

After a few moments of silence, Pedro suddenly spoke up, "I don't get it."

Stella scoffed and gestured towards the paper, "What do you mean you don't get it? He couldn't be more specific!"

Pedro rolled his eyes and said, "No, I mean, I don't understand what he's doing! At first, he was using riddles. Now he's using codes. What's he gonna use next?"

Nico shrugged and looked at Nattie, "So I guess we go to Brasilia then?"

She nodded but looked down at her wing sadly, "But how are we going to get there?"

Stella smirked and tilted her head to the side a little bit, "I know a way we can get there."

Everyone looked at her and her smirk grew wider. Nico raised an eyebrow and said, "Really?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah."

* * *

Felix panted as he landed next to the large ten-pound bag of cashews. "Delivery!" He gasped out.

Bailey landed in front of him with a huge smile of her face, "Whoa! Look at all the cashews!"

Felix nodded and put his wings on his knees, hoping to catch his breath, "Yup. I definitely got my workout for the year."

He went to grab a cashew from the bag but Bailey slapped his hand away, "Don't touch 'em! They're mine!"

Felix held his wings up with his wide eyes shifting between her face and the bag of cashews, "All right! I-I'm sorry!"

Bailey smiled softly, "S'okay! You didn't mean to."

He stared at her confused for a moment and said, "Right. So uh now what?"

Bailey looked at the floor and shuffled her feet cutely, whispering, "C-can I go outside?"

Felix stared at her blankly, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to fly away."

Bailey gave him a weird look, saying, "What? I don't know my way around this country! I wouldn't be able to get home by myself. I'm only five you know."

Felix sighed and made the mistake at looking into her blue eyes. She had this look of sadness but a hint of jubilance was in there too. This was when he realized that she hadn't ask for much of anything. She's never tried to escape; except for the first day she was here. But she had been behaving. Plus, she had a point, she wouldn't last one day out there on her own. She needs someone to be with her; she needed Felix. Finally, after a full minute of thought, he said, "Fine. I'll take you outside."

Bailey screamed in excitement causing Felix to jump. She hugged him tightly around the abdomen and Felix cowered back awkwardly, "Please don't do that."

Bailey let go of him and fluttered over to the rickety stairs, "Are you coming?"

Felix nodded and glided over to her, "Yes, but please don't try to fly away."

She smiled at him and put her wing over her heart, "I promise."

He grinned and flew up the steps, Bailey following close behind. He turned to her and said, "All right. Follow closely; you can get lost in this warehouse." Bailey nodded and Felix opened the door with a loud creak. A distinctive smell of rats and rusty nails filled Bailey's nose as she flew into what looked like a hallway. She looked around cautiously, flying as close to Felix as she could. The old, rotten wood walls threatened to collapse and every shadow looked like it was moving. The dust floating in the air caused Bailey to sneeze which again made Felix jump.

Bailey noticed and looked at him confused, "You sure are jumpy aren't you?"

Felix didn't look at her, he just looked around in caution, "Well in a place like this I have every right to be."

Bailey raised her eyebrows in curiosity, "Why? It's not like the building is gonna do anything to you."

Felix sighed heavily and glanced at her with a sly look, "It's not the building that worries me; it's what's _in _the building that does."

Bailey's eyes widened and she flew in front of him making him stop in his tracks, "I thought we were the only two here." When he avoided eye contact and looked down, Bailey asked, "Felix, who else is in this warehouse?"

He didn't answer at first which caused Bailey's heart to beat faster in fear. Then, he whispered, "As long as we don't bother him, I'm pretty sure he won't hurt us. Just keep quiet until we get outside."

Bailey's heart stopped and she gulped, "W-who is 'he'?"

Felix shook his head, "Shhh! Follow me."

Bailey took a deep breath and followed him and they flew through a variety of different doors. Finally, they landed on the dusty floor of a very large room. The room was about one hundred feet long and about fifty feet wide. For a little bird like Bailey, it was huge. The walls were covered in elongated shadows from forgotten crates. Old, dusty furniture sat in the corners, still and silent. Bailey looked around and counted about seven different doors leading to different rooms. Bailey's gaze shifted to Felix and she asked, "Which door will take us outside?"

Felix nodded towards a cracked door, half of its hinges, across the room. He and Bailey flew to it and Felix stopped and turned to her, "All right. If you're naughty, we come right back in. Got it?"

Bailey waved her wing dismissively, "Got it! I'm five years old you know."

Felix chuckled and shook his head slightly. Then he pushed the door open allowing the bright sunshine eat away the shadows. Bailey had to squint her eyes because it was so bright; but she was smiling nonetheless. When the bright light subsided, Bailey's happiness lessoned as she gazed upon the trashiest looking place ever. There were piles of scrap metal covered in rust and garbage littered the ground. There was a barbed wire fence about eight feet high surrounding the area. Mice scurried away, finding hiding space in the garbage and there was a vile stench in the air that made Bailey's eyes water.

Felix smiled a little and said, "So whatcha think?"

Bailey looked at him and covered her beak, trying not to breathe in the nasty smell. She breathed through her mouth as she said, "I think it smells really bad."

Felix chuckled, "Yeah…you get used to it."

Bailey looked up at the wide open blue sky and smiled, "I can't complain though. It's a nice day today." She started to fly upwards making Felix wince in uncertainty. She looked down at him and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere."

She flew up higher and Felix mumbled under his breath, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Nico called down to Alfred who was perched on the sidewalk below.

Alfred nodded with a smile, "Yeah, this is my home. I can't imagine leaving right now."

Nico tilted his head to side, "But you said you wanted to go to Rio someday."

Alfred just shrugged and said, "And I will; _someday._"

Nico grinned and said, "I'll be looking forward to it. Thank you for everything!"

The raven nodded, "Not a problem and if you're ever in Belo again, let me know!"

Nico smiled and nodded just as the bus he was on began to move forward, "See ya Alfred!"

Alfred waved and called, "Bye! I hope you find your daughter! Good luck!" That was the last thing Nico heard before the bus lurched forward, away from the city. Nico sighed and looked at the sky; the sun had set into twilight making everything appear blue. It was getting late and after a long and emotional day, he was exhausted. Nico was so out of it that he jumped when a wing softly touched his shoulder. He turned around to face Nattie who had a semi worried look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked gently.

Nico smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He yawned and looked over at Pedro and Angie who were sitting on the edge of the bus, sleeping. His eyes shifted to Stella who was on the opposite side of the bus. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned to Nattie, asking, "Do you like Stella?"

Nattie stared at him for moment and nodded, "Yeah, she's nice once you get to know her. Need I remind you she saved my life."

Nico nodded and after noticing her glazed eyes said, "All right, why don't you get some sleep."

Nattie rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "You coming too?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll be there in a minute." Nattie smiled sleepily and walked over to a spot near Pedro and Angie and laid down. Nico watched her for a moment before looking over at Stella. He sighed and walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey."

Her eyes flitted to him and then back on the passing landscape, "What?" She asked coldly.

He raised his eyebrows at her unfriendliness and asked, "Um how long do you think it'll take us to get to Brasilia?"

She shrugged without looking at him, "I don't know. A day maybe. Why are you asking me?"

He fiddled with his bottle cap and shrugged, "Because this was your idea."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked harshly.

"Because I'm not tired."

"You're a bad liar."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, looking at her.

She glared at him, "What do you want?"

Nico cowered back from her icy glare and stuttered, "I-I was just-"

Stella turned and faced him fully and growled, "Look, Nico is it? Why don't you go spend some time with your mate instead of trying to make conversation with me. She needs you way more than I do right now."

Nico didn't leave, he just stared at her for a while until she finally snapped, "Why are looking at me like that?"

He just shook head with the same expression as he whispered, "I'm trying to figure you out."

She gave him a weird look, "What?"

Nico tilted his head to the side and replied, "I didn't do anything that would make you dislike me-"

"You burned my house down."

"And yet you wanted to come with us?"

"Because I had no where else to go."

"No family?"

She gritted her beak and pushed herself up and walked to the other side of the bus. Nico stared after her before rolling his eyes and walking over to where Nattie was sleeping. He laid down next to her, making her roll over and bury her face in his chest. He smiled down at her but it quickly diminished as he caught a glimpse of Stella sleeping by herself. He knew she was hiding something and if it was bad, he wasn't too sure he wanted her near his family.

* * *

"Tovu, I'm about to show you the most amazing thing known to man and birds." Frankie smiled as he picked up the coconut he was gazing at. "This right here is a coconut!"

Tovu stared at it in amazement and touched it with his wing. Tovu giggled as he swiped his wing back and forth across the coconut. Frankie grinned, "This coconut, filled with small fibrous hairs, is so deliciously amazing that you'll start to dream about it at night." Tovu looked up at Frankie and back down at the coconut with a smile. Frankie smirked anxiously and said, "All right, let's crack this beautiful creation open and drink some coconut milk!" Frankie, using his incredible karate skills, managed to break the coconut in half, giving one half to Tovu. Frankie smiled and brought his half of the coconut to his beak, guzzling the milk down within a few seconds. Tovu watched him in confusion, not sure what to do.

Frankie looked at him, "Drink it!" He gestured to the coconut in Tovu's wings and he looked down at him skeptically. Finally, Frankie helped Tovu bring the coconut up to his beak and he took a drink. Frankie pulled the coconut away and asked, "So…how was it?"

Tovu's face brightened and he pulled the coconut back to his beak. Frankie laughed, "Good isn't it?" In response, Tovu plopped down in the sand and drank the coconut milk until there was none left. Then he placed the coconut half on his head and giggled cutely. Frankie smiled, "You're silly." Frankie suddenly remembered when he first showed Mandy coconut milk. She did something similar with the coconut. He snapped out of his daydream when he noticed Tovu was placing sand in his head feathers, "Aww Tovu! Look at you; you're a mess! Now I gotta give you a bath before we go home." Frankie groaned and picked up the grinning Tovu, "Yeah, you just keep grinning at me. You'll pay for this later."

Frankie took Tovu over to the water and washed him down and as he was doing that, he couldn't help but overhear a nearby conversation, "Yeah man! I hear it's the busiest it's been in years. We gotta go check it out!"

The other bird simply replied, "Uh heck yeah we're gonna check it out! If a party this big is going down at The Branch, we ain't missing this!"

Frankie's head snapped in the other birds' direction, "There's a huge party at The Branch?"

The two birds looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, it's huge! You goin' too?"

Frankie bit the inside of his cheek and held up the dripping Tovu, "I'm babysitting…"

One of the birds waved his wing dismissively, "So, bring him with. Nobody's gonna care."

Frankie winced, "I'm not so sure…"

The first guy, who was a bright seagull, suddenly asked, "What's his name?"

"Tovu."

The seagull smiled and asked, "Hey Tovu. Wanna go to a party?" Tovu just looked at the seagull confused and the seagull nodded, "Yup, he definitely wants to go! Let's go!"

The other guy, a pelican, smiled nonchalantly, "Yeah! C'mon man! The kid could use a good party!" With that, the two birds flew off in the direction of The Branch leaving a conflicted Frankie and a confused Tovu behind.

Frankie looked down at Tovu and grinned softly, "Ah what harm could it possibly do?" Adjusting Tovu on his back, Frankie flew after the two birds, towards The Branch.

* * *

Bailey landed next to Felix, who was sitting in the grass by the door. He looked at her and asked, "You ready to go back inside yet?"

She shook her head, "No, I want to explore some more. Give me ten more minutes."

Felix sighed and laid on his back, looking up at the clouds and Bailey smiled and skipped away. She looked around the junkyard they were in, all the piles are garbage and scrap metal. Something glistened in the corner of her eye and she turned and saw a shiny object stuck in a pile of garbage. This immediately caught her attention and she galloped over to it.

"Hm…what's this?" She asked herself and examined the object. She grabbed a hold of it and yanked it out of the pile. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her beak, "Whoa…" Suddenly, a loud noise erupted in front of her and she looked up to see three huge black rats climbing down the pile of garbage.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The middle rat, a female, sneered evilly.

"I think we got ourselves a little snack huh Razi?" The rat on the left nudged the female one, Razi.

Razi slowly scurried to the other side of Bailey and smirked at her, "You know what we could do with this one, Zeno?" She asked the other rat without taking her eyes off of Bailey. "We could cook her in a pot of stew."

Bailey cowered back and shakily said, "N-no please don't eat me."

Zeno, the rat who had spoken before, leered at her maliciously and said to the other rat, "What do you think, Seth? Should we cook her?"

Seth had bald spots on his body and piercing red eyes that made Bailey shudder. He smiled and exclaimed, "I call a wing! Deep fried please." The three rats cackled and Razi poked Bailey hard on her back.

"Not very meaty are you? No problem," Razi suddenly got very close to Bailey's face and sneered, "we can fix that."

Bailey gasped and tried to run away but Zeno tripped her causing her to fall to the ground. She tried to scramble to her feet but Seth pinned her down. "No, leave me alone!" She begged.

"Aw what's the matter? Scared?" Seth stared down at her scornfully.

"Leave her alone guys." A sudden voice from behind them said calmly. Seth turned around, still pinning Bailey on the ground, and looked at Felix with raised eyebrows.

"Felix?" He got off of Bailey and scurried over to him, "What are you doing here?"

Felix frowned and ignored him, walking over to Bailey and helping her off the ground, "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Bailey swallowed and nodded, looking at the rats fearfully.

Razi scowled at Felix and said, "So you're a softy for baby birds now?"

Felix rolled his eyes and Zeno smirked, nudging Seth, "He's probably saving her for himself."

"I don't eat birds." Felix deadpanned and Seth snickered.

Razi chuckled, "But you capture them and feed them to-"

"I don't work for _him _anymore." Felix hissed glaring at her.

Zeno rolled his eyes, "We know that. But why are you here?"

Felix paused and stole a glance at Bailey before saying, "It's a long story that you wouldn't be interested in hearing. Look just please don't tell him we're here."

"Why not?" Seth raised an eyebrow, "It's not like you did anything nice for us."

Felix looked at him before smirking evilly, "But I know something he doesn't."

Razi, Seth, and Zeno looked at him confused and he continued, "I know that you disobeyed him."

Razi narrowed her eyes, "How do you know?"

"Because I watched you drag those three birds into the closet that one day." Felix said, glaring at her. Bailey gasped and looked up at him and he frowned, immediately thinking he shouldn't have said that in front of her.

Seth looked a little worried but Razi spoke up with a laugh, "Oh please. He's not gonna tell on us."

Felix tilted his head to the side, "How do you know?"

Razi smiled menacingly and moved forward until she was in front of him. Bailey hid behind Felix's wing as Razi hissed, "Because you just told us that you don't want him to know you're here."

Felix slumped in disappointment. She had him. His eyes shifted to the ground and Razi just laughed, "We won't say anything but if I were you, I'd leave this place and never come back. If he catches you, he'll kill you. Both of you." She glared at Bailey who cowered back again. "He doesn't give second chances." With that, she turned away and scurried back into the warehouse followed by Zeno and Seth.

When they were gone, Bailey stepped out from behind him and asked, "Felix, who are they and what were they talking about?"

Felix shook his head, "Come on. We need to go back inside." He took her wing and pulled her towards the warehouse. Bailey sighed and flew with him, catching glances at his hard expression. Her thoughts kept flitting back to what the rats said just before they left. _If he catches you, he'll kill you. Both of you._ Who was _he_? And what does he want?

* * *

"Finally!" Pedro exclaimed happily as he fluttered to the ground and laid down.

Angie, Stella, Nico and Nattie landed next him and Nico smiled and looked around, "All right. We made it to Brasilia."

Nattie looked around and asked, "So where do we need to go now?"

Nico glanced at the paper and said, "'Find the Palàcio da Alvorada'." He pursed his beak and looked up, "Anyone know where that is?"

Stella nodded, "I know where that is."

Everyone looked at her and Nico asked, "Well where is it?"

"Are we gonna walk there?" She asked a little too harshly.

Nico shrugged, "Are we?"

Stella sighed, "Guess so." She turned on her heel and walked away from him. Nattie, Angie and Pedro looked between Nico and Stella with confused looks.

Nico sighed heavily and began walking, "All right, let's go."

Nattie walked at a faster pace to catch up with Stella, "Hey Stella."

She looked at Nattie and smiled, "Hey, how's your wing?"

Nattie looked down at it and sighed, "It's been better."

Stella chuckled, "It'll be better soon don't worry."

Nattie nodded with a small smile but then asked, " Are you mad at Nico for something?"

Stella didn't look at her, she just looked straight ahead, "Nattie, because I like you I'm going to ask not to do this." She glanced at her and Nattie nodded understandingly.

Angie suddenly appeared on the other side and asked, "How far away is this building?"

Stella shrugged, "For humans I say it takes about ten minutes to get there on foot. But for birds I say it takes about an hour on foot."

The three girls talked as they walked while Nico and Pedro stayed behind them engaged in their own conversation.

"I'm telling ya, I don't know what I did to this girl but she hates me." Nico sighed and Pedro chuckled.

"I don't know either but I think she hates me too. Either that or she just thinks I'm dumb." Pedro shrugged.

Nico shook his head and whispered, "I asked her about her family last night and she completely ignored me and walked away. I seriously think she's hiding something dude!" Nico exploded, grabbing onto Pedro's feathers.

Pedro's eyes widened and he gently held the canary back, "Calm down! Maybe something happened to her family and she just doesn't want to talk about it."

Nico sighed and then exclaimed, "But how does that explain her hating me and wanting to kill me!"

Pedro looked at him in surprise and asked, "She wants to kill you?"

"Well…not that I know of but still! She could kill me in my sleep!" Nico and Pedro looked just as Stella laughed at something Nattie had said. Nico turned back to Pedro and said, "She kinda scares me dude."

Pedro rolled his eyes, "Yeah she scares me too but I don't think she's gonna kill us when we're sleeping." They looked at each other and had the same thought. Suddenly, they both bumped into something hard and looked to see none other than Stella standing there with her wings crossed, glaring at them both. Nico and Pedro both screamed and Nico's bottle cap fell off his head.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Will you two keep up with us? You're slacking behind!" She bent over and picked up Nico's bottle cap, slapping it back on his head. "Let's go!" She turned around and stalked away leaving behind a stunned Nico and Pedro. Nico gripped his bottle cap with wide eyes and Pedro muttered, "Whoa…"

Nico looked at him and exclaimed, slapping his wings, "I TOLD YOU!"

Pedro back away and said, "Dude relax! She's not going to kill us!" Just as he said this, Stella turned her head and glared at him. The very look made Pedro doubt himself. He turned to Nico and frowned, "Okay, so maybe she does want to kill us. What are we gonna do about this?"

Nico pursed his beak in thought when suddenly an idea popped into his mind. He smirked, "I know what we are gonna do!" He whispered into Pedro's ear and he smiled.

"Perfect!"

* * *

_Hm we got three different situations going down here. Will Frankie get in trouble for taking Tovu to The Branch? Who is this guy Felix and the rats are talking about? What is Nico and Pedro's plan? So many questions! Muahahaha! I just love confusing you, can't you tell? Don't worry, this story is just beginning! Hehehe! Hope you enjoyed this rather interesting chapter and I'll see you in the next one! In the meantime, reviews? :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here ya go guys! You'll get some answers in this chapter! :D But you may hate me in this beginning part and say, "How? HOW COULD YOU?" Lol Now that I got you nervous, enjoy! :)_

* * *

When Frankie flew into The Branch, his beak gaped open, "Whoa!" He looked around and estimated at least two hundred birds were in the club. "What's going on?" Frankie could barely through the crowd so he was forced to maneuver his way to a table next to the bar. He sat down, holding Tovu in his lap when Kipo, the owner of The Branch, walked by. "Kipo!" Frankie yelled, getting the attention of the Spoonbill.

Kipo turned around and looked at Frankie with curiosity, "Frankie?"

"What's going on? Why is it so busy here?" Frankie asked, looking around.

Kipo shrugged, "Well because we're having a singing competition but since Nico and Pedro are not here, we have open-mic for whoever wants to sing." Frankie nodded understandingly and Kipo looked at Tovu confused, "What's Tovu doing here?"

Frankie shrugged with a smile, "Well I heard that the club was packed and I wasn't about to miss a good party at The Branch, even if I am babysitting." He winked and Kipo laughed.

"All right! Well have fun!" Kipo suddenly disappeared in the crowd and Frankie looked down at Tovu.

"This is fun eh?" Tovu looked up at him with a cute little smile. Frankie smirked, "I thought you'd like it here. This is where your parents used to hang out…well before they had you and your sister." Tovu blinked confusedly and Frankie added, "You don't understand one word I'm saying do you?"

Frankie chuckled and sat Tovu on the chair next to him just as a female voice behind him called, "Awww he is so cute!" Frankie turned to see a very pretty female canary standing behind him. She walked over and sat down next to Frankie (a little too close) and added while smiling at him, "Kinda like you."

Frankie looked at her and smiled a little, "Thanks." Then he looked away, trying to make things less awkward.

"I'm Kiara. What's your name?" She smirked and laid her wing on his.

Frankie's eyes flitted to her and down to the table, "Frankie." He muttered.

Kiara smiled and tilted his chin so he was looking at her, "You have amazing eyes."

Frankie nodded and pulled his wing away from her, "Yeah…I have a mate."

Kiara smirked, "I don't see her."

"Turn around." Kiara and Frankie both turned to see the beautiful Mandy standing there, wings crossed, with a deep frown on her face, "Now you see her."

Kiara looked her up and down and said cockily, "I don't see much."

Mandy glared at her and Kiara stood up, standing in front of her. They stared each other down for a few moment and Frankie could feel the tension in the air. Finally, Mandy said, "Who do you think you are flirting with my mate?"

Kiara thought for a moment and then smirked, "I think I'm better at it than you." Mandy gritted her beak as Frankie stood up.

"Okay, ladies! Let's not fight." He laughed nervously, trying to ease the anger.

Mandy narrowed her eyes and said, "Okay look princess! Why don't you go look for another guy to throw yourself at and stay away from mine, kay?"

Kiara fake pouted, "Aww jealous?"

Mandy took one angry step forward and Frankie stepped in front of her, "Okay, Mandy just let it go. Let's try to relax and-"

"Where's Tovu?" She asked, crossing her wings and glaring at him.

Frankie's eyes widened and he looked at the chair that Tovu was sitting on, only to find him not sitting there anymore, "Tovu?"

Mandy growled, "You lost him didn't you?"

Kiara suddenly tapped Frankie's shoulder and said, "Excuse me. We're not finished here." She glared at Mandy.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Oh get out of my face! I have a kid I need to look for!" With that she grabbed Frankie's wing and turned around, pushing her way through the crowd. "Tovu! Where'd you go?" Turning to Frankie, she said, "We need to split up! You go look by the bar and I'll look by the stage."

Frankie nodded and turned to the bar, asking birds nearby, "Hey, have you seen a little boy about this big with brown eyes and yellow feathers?" Everyone he asked said they haven't seen him or just ignored him altogether. Frankie frantically searched the crowd, ducking underneath birds, crawling over birds, and flying around. He looked over near the stage and saw Mandy frantically calling for Tovu, she looked like she was panicking. Frankie flew over to her and grabbed her wing, "Hey, it's okay. We'll find him."

Mandy didn't looked at him, she yanked her wing away from him and flew up to the stage, "Hello, everyone?" Nobody quieted or even acknowledged that she was there, "Everyone, please!" Again, no response. Mandy could feel the anger boiling up inside and she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, "**HEY!**" Everyone silenced and looked at her. "Has anyone seen a baby boy anywhere?"

"Is this him?" A voice called out and held up a very cute baby canary by the name of Tovu. Mandy sighed in relief and Frankie flew over and grabbed Tovu, thanking the bird who found him. Mandy smiled and said softly, "Sorry about that everyone. Please continue what you were doing." She made her way off the stage and frowned when she heard a few birds whisper behind her back, "Who brings their baby to a club?" She sighed and walked over to where Frankie and Tovu were. By now, everyone was talking again, waiting for the singing competition to start. Without looking at Frankie, she picked up Tovu and headed outside. Frankie frowned guiltily and followed without saying a word.

The flight back to the hollow was worse. The sun had set behind the horizon and it was getting dark. Mandy didn't look or speak to Frankie the whole way back. She just flew fast, carrying Tovu in her talons. Frankie sighed and flew behind her, knowing he was in trouble. He messed up big time and he was going to have to pay for it. After about ten minutes of flying, their hollow came to view and they glided into it. Tovu, who had fallen asleep on the flight back, was put into the crib by Mandy.

She quietly left the baby's room and walked back into the living room where Frankie was waiting for her to kill him. She didn't. She just stood there, glaring at him, waiting for him to say something. Finally Frankie smiled nervously and said, "Look, I know you're mad but-"

"Mad? Well let's see. You take Tovu to The Branch when Nico doesn't even let Bailey go there. And she's five. Then, instead of watching him, you let a stuck-up, snotty girl flirt with you. Yeah, maybe I'm a little mad….I'M BEYOND FURIOUS WITH YOU FRANKIE!" She exploded.

Frankie flinched and took a step back, "O-okay! Just let it out! I understand!"

Mandy groaned, "No Frankie you clearly don't understand! What if we couldn't find Tovu? What would you tell Nico and Nattie?"

Frankie stuttered, "I-I don't know…"

Mandy sighed and after a moment of silence she whispered, "How can I trust you with our own child when I can't even trust you with somebody else's?"

Frankie sighed sadly and stepped closer to her. To his surprise, she stepped back with a disappointed look on her face. "Mandy I-"

"It's obvious you weren't ready for this whole becoming a parent thing. I might not be ready either. I just…" She paused and thought for a moment before taking a deep breath, "I just don't think I want you to be the father of my child." With that, she turned and walked into the bedroom.

Frankie felt as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces. Mandy's words echoed in his head. _I just don't think I want you to be the father of my child. _Frankie swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. It was clear that the love of his life didn't love him back. He put his face in his wings and choked back a sob. He knew she would never forgive him for this. There was only one thing left to do.

He had to leave Rio.

* * *

"That looks like a good place to get food." Nattie pointed to the restaurant they were standing in front of.

Nico walked next to her and nodded, "You think you can steal some food for us?"

Nattie looked at him and scoffed, "Babe, you're acting like you don't know me." She looked at Angie and smiled, "You ready to show these boys how to steal some food?"

Angie nodded and looked at Stella, "You coming?"

Stella smirked and nodded and began walked towards the restaurant with the girls. Nico looked at Pedro and gave him a nod and they both walked on either side of Stella. Without warning, Pedro grabbed Stella's wings and held them tightly as Nico grabbed her legs. They lifted her up like she was a hammock and she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Nattie and Angie turned around and gasped just when Nico yelled, "YOU'RE GONNA KILL US AREN'T YOU?"

Nattie stared at him in shock, "Nico!"

Angie ran forward and grabbed Pedro. He let go of Stella's wings causing her to fall down and smack her head on the ground. Nattie ran and grabbed Nico and he let go of her legs. Stella stood up painfully and angrily, yelling, "I'M NOT GONNA KILL YOU!"

"LIES!" Pedro shouted from Angie's hold.

Stella glowered at him, "I was being serious!"

Nico suddenly erupted, "Then why do you hate me so much? Why did you want to come with us? Don't say it was because you had no place else to go because you could've stayed with your family!"

"My family's dead." Stella said loudly.

Everyone stopped and stared at her. Nobody said anything for a few moments and noticed the tears in her eyes. She whispered, "If you didn't want me to come you could've just told me. The Palàcio da Alvorada is just a few blocks straight. Good luck finding your daughter." With that, she turned and walked away.

Nattie looked at Nico and slapped his wing, "Why did you do that?"

The guilty looking Nico rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I thought she was going to kill us."

Nattie rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? I told you, I trust her! She saved me!"

"Yeah well you don't need to worry about her killing you because she likes you!" He exclaimed and looked over to see Stella flutter up to a nearby building and sit on the edge.

Nattie crossed her wings, "Maybe she wouldn't hate you if you acted more kindly to her."

Nico scoffed, "I do act kindly to her!"

She nodded sarcastically, "Oh yeah, that little scene you just created was sure kind of you! What did you plan on doing to her anyway?"

Nico looked down and muttered, "Tie her up and throw her in a garbage can…"

"NICO!"

"I'M SORRY! I was just protecting you! I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again." Nico looked at her with such a pity expression that Nattie almost pouted.

She sighed and reached up and pecked his cheek, "That's very sweet and all but I think you should go talk to her."

Nico frowned, "Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"Kay." He slumped. Nattie giggled and lightly kissed him. Nico smiled at her but sighed when he looked up at Stella who was still sitting on the building. He took a deep breath and began to fluttered over to her.

"Be nice!" Nattie called from behind him. Nico chuckled softly and rolled his eyes.

"Got it babe!" He fluttered up and landed a fair distance away from Stella. When she didn't look up he cleared his throat. She didn't look at him, she just stared off into the distance. Nico sighed and sat down next to her.

They just sat there for a while, just staring at the lively city below. Suddenly, Stella said softly, "You know, my parents used to always tell me that I had anger issues." She chuckled a little and added, "I yelled at them for that." Nico breathed his laugh and looked at her.

After another moment of silence, they both said, "Sorry." They looked at each other confused and said, "What are you sorry for?"

Nico held up a wing to stop her from talking and said, "Look, I'm sorry for not minding my own business and for thinking you were going to kill me."

Stella sighed, "Nico, you don't need to apologize. I get it."

Nico looked at her softly and said, "I just don't know what I did to make you hate me so much. If it was burning down your house I'm truly sorry for that."

She shook her head, "It's not really that, it's just…" She winced and looked away, feeling the tears coming back.

Nico leaned forward, trying to see her face, "What is it?"

She took a deep, shaky breath and said, "You remind me of someone I really miss right now." She wrapped her wings around her knees and hugged them to her chest.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Someone in your family?" She nodded and he asked, "You wanna tell me about it?"

She sighed and said, "It happened when I was about fifteen…"

_Flashback:_

"_Wait for me Sam!" Stella laughed when she saw her brother fly upside down. _

"_Well don't be so slow then! Let's go!" He smirked and flew forward faster and Stella had to pump her wings harder just to catch up._

_She was out of breath when she caught up and said, "Come on! Just tell me where you're taking me!"_

_Sam rolled his eyes, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise obviously!"_

_Stella sighed and shrugged, "I'll act surprised!"_

_Sam looked at her and smiled, "You better, because we're here!"_

_Her face lit up and she looked around, "Where's here?"_

_Sam chuckled and pointed down, "That's here!"_

_She looked down and saw, on the ground below, a huge painting of her family. Each individual detail was perfectly painted in acrylic paint. Stella saw her mom and dad standing with their wings around each other, her little sister standing next to her, and her and Sam, making goofy faces. She looked at Sam and asked, "You painted this?"_

_He nodded with a smile, "Well I'm not gonna waste my talent! Besides, I want you to know that no matter what happens, your family will be here for you. Always."_

_She smiled at him, "Who has the best brother ever?"_

_Sam pointed at her, "You do!"_

_She went in to hug him but forgot they were still flying and they both almost fell out of the sky, "Oh we need to keep flying!"_

"_Yeah!" He laughed and said, "Come on! Let's get mom, dad, and Sally! They need to see this!"_

_Stella nodded and they flew back towards their hollow. Halfway through the flight, she looked at him and said, "Thanks Sam."_

_He looked at her curiously, "For what?"_

_She shrugged, "For always being there for me."_

_He grinned, "Anything for my little sister!"_

_Stella smiled but it quickly disappeared when she noticed a line of smoke floating into the sky. "Sam! Look!"_

_As soon as Sam saw the smoke his instincts kicked in and he started flying as fast as he could. Stella stared at him in shock for a moment before she started pumping her wings faster, trying to catch up to him. She couldn't though, she wasn't as fast as he was. _

_Soon, she was flying through a thick fog of smoke. She knew exactly what it was. _

_Forest fire._

_And she knew where the smoke was coming from._

_Her hollow._

_Stella coughed and looked around, "Sam?" She called out. She couldn't see anything, the smoke was so thick. Suddenly, a pair of wings grabbed her and pulled her towards a nearby tree. Stella turned around and saw Sam standing there, coughing from the smoke. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Sam?"_

_He pulled back and shook his head, "I need to find mom and dad. Stay here!" He ordered and took off towards the direction of their hollow. _

_Stella began to panic, "NO! SAM! DON'T!" She took off after him, trying her hardest to keep up. She began having a coughing attack and she could feel her consciousness was slipping away. She couldn't see anything and before she could stop, she flew head-first into a tree trunk, losing consciousness immediately._

_End of flashback…_

"And when I woke up, I looked for my family and they were gone. I never saw them again. I remember looking for days and nights, trying to find them. I was too stubborn to actually believe that they had died." She sniffed and added, "I've been on my own ever since." Nico was about to say something but she cut him off, "You're so much like my brother and I guess I hate you because you're not him."

Nico stared at her sadly, he had no idea she's been through so much, "So that's why you were so angry about your home being burnt down. It wasn't the first time it happened."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "I just want a family again. You have it all; a mate, two kids, Pedro and Angie and I'm sure you have more family back in Rio. I have nothing. I have no one."

Nico looked at her and noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. He shook his head and wiped them away, "You have me." She looked at him and he added, "You have Nattie and Angie. And I'm sure Pedro will agree to be there for you too." He smiled softly, "We'll be your family."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I know we can never replace your family, but we-" He was cut off when Stella wrapped her wings around him in a warm hug.

"Thank you Nico! That means a lot." She smiled, her first real happy smile. "You really are just like my brother."

Nico smiled and hugged her back, "So you don't hate me anymore?" She shook her head and he added, "Good because I _hate _it when other birds hate me."

She chuckled and said, "So…we should probably get back to the others huh?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

As soon as Felix closed the basement door, Bailey turned towards him and crossed her wings, "We need to have a talk, mister."

Felix raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "Oh really?"

"Yes! I want to know who 'he' is and I wanna know now!" She glared at him.

Felix shook his head, "No, you don't need to know about-" He was cut off when a cashew was suddenly thrown at his face. "What was that for?"

"Every time you don't answer my questions, I'll throw a cashew at your face. And I got a whole lot of them." She said, gesturing towards the ten-pound pack of cashews behind her.

Felix couldn't help but smile, "You are just like your mother."

Bailey smiled, "I know."

Felix sighed and said, "Okay, but you're probably going to hate me after I tell you this."

She waved her wing dismissively, "Oh don't worry; I already hate you." Felix gave her a surprised look and she laughed, "Just kidding!"

Yup. Just like her mother.

Felix sighed and shook his head, "All right, well it all started after…what happened between your mother and I. I came to Venezuela to get away from everything…from her. I came across this warehouse and I was just gonna sleep here for the night. That's when I met those three rats: Razi, Zeno, and Seth. They work for him-"

"Wait wait wait! What's this guy's name again?" Bailey interrupted.

"I don't know. He never told us. We just called him 'boss'. But anyway, the rats work for him. They would bring birds for him to eat, and I just happened to be the next victim. But when the rats brought me to 'the boss' I guess he saw how angry and depressed I was because he didn't eat me. You see, the birds that he likes to eat are the ones who fight back. But I didn't fight back; I actually wanted him to kill me because I was so depressed. But he wanted me to work for him. So, knowing I had nowhere else to go, and had nobody who cared about me, I said yes.

"So I worked for him for a while. Finding and kidnapping birds to feed to him. He always gave us some of the birds to eat but I never ate them obviously, I'd go out and find some berries and nuts and stuff that birds eat."

Bailey stopped him and asked, "Okay, hold on! If this guy eats birds, he must not be a bird right?"

Felix shook his head and said, "Nah, he's not a bird. He's a cat."

Bailey was taken back by this, "A cat?" Felix nodded and Bailey added, "If he's a cat, why doesn't he hunt for the birds himself?"

"Because he's…too fat to do anything I guess." He shrugged indifferently.

"Wait, if he's too fat to move, why didn't you and the rats just run away?" Bailey asked, confused.

"Well, because we didn't have anywhere to go. We have no families, no friends. Nothing. We were all angry or upset over something and we thought what better way to take our anger out than to kill a few birds."

Bailey frowned, "That's so evil."

Felix nodded, "I know. Which is why I quit." He paused and took a deep breath, then continued, "I don't really know what made me quit; I guess I was just so sick and tired of killing innocent birds that I decided I couldn't do it anymore."

Bailey smiled, "That's good! At least you're not totally evil!"

He chuckled a little, "Nah I think I'm still pretty high up there on the evil scale. But anyway, one night I just left and never came back. That is until I decided I was still unhappy about what happened with your mother that I kidnapped you and needed a place to hide you. So here we are! Let's just hope he doesn't find us." He sighed.

Bailey thought about it all for a moment and then said, "You won't feed me to him will you?"

Felix laughed a little, "No, I'm done with that remember?"

Bailey grinned, "Good. Now, you wanna tell me what happened between you and my mom?"

Felix shook his head, "Nope. Throw all the cashews you want but I'm not gonna tell you that story."

Bailey rolled her eyes, "All right fine! But I'll find out eventually." She smirked and skipped over, laying down on her bag of cashews.

Felix shook his head with a smile, "Can I have a cashew now?"

Bailey rolled over and hugged the bag, "NO!"

Felix laughed, "Yep. Just like your mother."

* * *

_Did that answers some questions? Or did it create more? Hehehehe sorry, I realize there's not much action going on but don't worry! Hopefully the next couple of chapters will have more stuff happen; like Nico, Nattie and the gang will have a lot of action soon. Not sure when but soon! :D_

_So just let me know what you think and I'll update soon! :D Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Woo! Here it is guys! Chapter 9! Hahaha Enjoy! :) This is officially the longest story I've ever done. Haha_

* * *

"So this is where the president lives?" Nico asked as he examined the building they were standing in front of. It had large loop-shaped pillars covering the entire front side of the building. It was long but not very high and it had large glass windows surrounding it.

Stella nodded and Pedro said, "Wow. I thought this would be more in the city."

Angie looked around, "So where's this bright orange Bird-of-Paradise?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't know. But we might as well split up and look for him. Girls, you look around the back side of the building, and me and Pedro will look around here."

Nattie, Angie, and Stella nodded and walked away and Pedro turned to Nico, "So, where do we start?"

Nico waved his wing dismissively and grumbled, "Anywhere I guess."

Pedro looked at him, confused, "Dude are you okay?"

"No." Nico shook his head, "I'm just tired and I want this to be over with."

"Trust me dude, you're not alone there." Pedro sighed, "I haven't had any alone time with Angie in I don't know how long."

Nico gave him a lopsided grin, "No worries buddy! I'm sure you'll get some _alone _time with her soon." He winked and Pedro chuckled. Nico suddenly looked around and moved closer to Pedro, whispering, "Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

Pedro nodded, suddenly becoming very interested. Nico smiled a little and said quietly, "Well when this whole thing is over, and we get Bailey back, I'm thinking about taking Nattie, Bailey and Tovu to Hawaii on a family vacation. What do you think?"

Pedro smiled, "You should! After everything you've been through I think you deserve a little family time and Hawaii's a great place for it! Nattie's gonna love it!"

Nico grinned, "I know! But you can't tell anyone, kay?"

Pedro pinched two flight feathers across his beak and said, "What were we talking about again?"

Nico laughed and patted Pedro's shoulder, "That's my boy!"

Before they could say anything else, Nico saw a flash of orange before being slammed onto the ground. He groaned painfully as he sat up. He didn't even need to look to see who it was, "I'm guessing you're Mylo?"

The bright orange Bird-of-Paradise looked at Nico in shock, "Whoa! How'd you know that?"

Nico picked up his bottle cap and placed it back on his head, "Because I need to talk to you."

"That's not really an answer to my question…" Mylo stated.

Pedro walked over, suppressing a laugh, "Dude, you look awesome!" He looked Mylo up and down and noticed he had spiked feathers on the top of his head and bright blue-green eyes.

"Thanks bro." Mylo and Pedro shared a fist bump, "I worked hard on this look."

Nico suddenly cleared his throat loudly, "Thanks for plowing me over by the way. I needed that."

Mylo looked at him confused, not sure if he was being serious or not, "You're welcome…?"

Nico looked over to see the girls coming towards them, Nattie saying, "Hey, you found him."

Mylo turned to look at Nattie, and when he did, his jaw dropped open. Nattie smiled, obviously not noticing, "Hi, I'm Nattie. This is Stella and Angie."

Mylo's face etched into a dreamy gaze as he stared at Nattie. _She's beautiful. _He was in such a dreamy state that he didn't even hear what she was saying. He shook himself out of his stupor and asked, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Do you have the next clue for us?" She asked softly.

Mylo stared at her confused for a moment before it finally clicked, "Oh! That's right! Some guy came by telling me to wait for Nattie to come. He said you were looking for your daughter right?"

Nattie smiled, "Right. Did this guy give you a clue?"

Mylo smiled at her, staring into her eyes, "Yeah…" Nico noticed the flirty look on his face and frowned.

Nattie waited and when he didn't say anything she giggled, "Well, where is it?"

"Oh yeah. It's on a piece of paper in my owner's desk. We can go get it now if you want?" Mylo grinned as Nattie giggled again making Nico's frown deepen. Mylo took Nattie's wing and began leading her towards the building, "Follow me."

Nattie sighed, "I can't fly though." She looked down at her wing. Mylo also looked and winced.

"That's okay. I'll carry you." He smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." Nattie also smiled as she climbed onto his back.

Mylo and Nattie took off together and Pedro laughed at the evident pout on Nico's face. "Someone's jealous."

Nico glared at him, "Am not!"

"Yeah you are!" Pedro laughed again.

"No! I've got nothing to be jealous of!"

Stella stifled a laugh and said, "Nico, you're jealous."

"No I'm not! I just don't think that guy's very reliable that's all." Nico glowered at his feet as Stella, Angie, and Pedro laughed again.

"You're just saying that because you don't like Mylo…because he clearly likes Nattie and you don't like it." Angie smirked at the glare she received from him.

"Grrr." Nico scowled at the ground as he took off towards Mylo and Nattie. The girls and Pedro all laughed and strolled behind him.

They all went into the building and followed Mylo down a narrow hallway with doors leading to different offices. Finally, he turned into a room and Nico and Stella quickly followed behind. Angie stayed with Pedro, who still had to walk, and walked with him. When they entered the room, Mylo was digging in the drawer of the large desk. As he shuffled pieces of paper and other things around, he said, "I put it in here so I wouldn't lose it."

"We see how well that worked for you." Stella scoffed making Angie snicker in response.

Finally he lifted an envelope and exclaimed, "Aha! Here it is." He looked at Nattie and slyly slid over to her, handing it to her.

She smiled at him, "Thanks." She opened the envelope and everyone leaned closer to her in curiosity. She furrowed her brows and looked up at Mylo, "What's this?" She held up the piece of light blue paper. Mylo took it and examined it.

"Oh this is a passport. It's so that you can legally get over the border." He smiled and handed it back to her.

Nattie's face lit up and she looked over at Nico, who was equally happy. She squealed and hugged him, exclaiming, "We're _so _close to getting to her!" Nico laughed and hugged her back.

"I know!"

Mylo was looking at the two of them in confusion when Pedro suddenly asked, "Was there anything else in that envelope?"

Nattie looked in the envelope and picked up a folded piece of paper. On the front it said 'For Nattie' with a heart on it. Nico looked at it confused, "What…?"

Nattie looked at Nico as if the ask, "Should I read it?" Nico nodded in response and she looked back down at the paper. Opening it up, she read aloud, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue. Remember me? I remember you.' Nattie stared at the paper in shock and confusion. She didn't know what to think.

Everyone, even Mylo, was staring at her confused. Nico was the first to speak, "What does that mean?"

Nattie shook her head slowly, "I honestly don't know."

"Okay, I'm officially confused." Stella stated. Angie and Pedro were at lost for words.

Nattie peeked in the envelope and said, "There's something else in here." She reached in and pulled it out. Everyone stared at it, even more confused. Nattie's beak opened but no words came out.

There, in her wing, was a small white flower.

* * *

Love.

It's a weird thing. You can feel so incredibly happy that you go insane or you can feel so incredibly sad that you go insane. Some think it's just a strange desire you can't deny. Others believe it's magic. If you're happily in love, it can be the most dangerous. It's a risk you can grasp but if you fall, you fall into a dark abyss of pain and heartbreak. Sure, it takes seconds to say 'I love you' but it also takes a second to crush it. But then again, the course of true love never did run smooth.

There he sat. In that dark abyss of pain. A place where no one ever wants to endure. He looked out over the ocean; watching the sunset. Allowing every burst of pain cut through his heart. The usually happy and positive Frankie was neither happy or positive. He was nothing. Feeling so hollow and empty. Heartbroken. The feeling of knowing that somebody you love died for you, knowing that they died still loving you.

This was not that feeling.

This feeling was much worse. Knowing the person you love is still alive, but hates your guts. Yup, much _much_ worse.

Frankie fell forward and face planted into the sand. He didn't move. He didn't want to. He didn't want to see the sun, it was too bright and happy for him. His thoughts stirred with images of Mandy. His love. From the moment he first laid eyes on her to the moment when they first talked to each other. To the time when they shared their first dance to when they shared their first kiss. His heart hurt a little bit more in every memory. But what hurts the most, was the fact that he was going to be a father soon. A father to a child he would never meet.

_Frankie smirked, "Well you can call me cute if you wanna but most people just call me Frankie."_

"_Well Frankie is a cute name." She winked._

More memories of when they first met flashed through his head. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his back, looking up to the clouds. He could feel the tears rolling down the side of his face, dripping into the sand. He was able to control the sobbing but the tears were free to fall.

Suddenly, a few kids came splashing out of the water, drenching Frankie. One of the kids looked at him apologetically and said, "Sorry sir."

Frankie just looked up at them in despair, not saying anything. The kids sadly looked at him and walked away. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He wondered what his sister was doing? How she was? If she ever got to Bailey or if she didn't make it. He wondered how Bailey was doing? If she was even still alive or being tortured. At the point, it's been five weeks since they left. He doubted he'd ever see his sister again. He also wondered how his mother was doing? Over in France with the love of her life. She said she'd come back and visit them, but he wasn't sure when that would be. Not that it mattered; he was leaving. He'd never see her again.

"Frankie?" A familiar voice said suddenly.

Keeping his eyes closed, Frankie said, "What is it Rafael?"

Rafael looked down at him with a worried look, "I think I should be asking you that don't you think?"

Frankie didn't look at him. He just sighed and asked, "What are doing here?"

"I took a few of my kids here today. They just went back to the hollow to eat dinner. What are you doing here?" When Frankie opened his eyes to look at him, Rafael quickly noticed his red, puffy eyes and tear stained face. Rafael's face etched into concern, "What's wrong amigo?"

Frankie groaned, "You wouldn't understand." He rolled onto his side, facing away from Rafael.

The toucan sat down next to the canary and smiled supportively, "Try me."

Frankie thought for a moment and then said, "I messed up and now Mandy hates me."

Rafael scoffed, "Oh I'm sure that's not true."

"She said she didn't want me to be the father of her child." Frankie deadpanned.

Rafael's eyes widened and he asked, "What did you do to make her say that?"

Frankie frowned and looked away, "I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?"

Frankie looked at him and frowned, "I took Tovu to The Branch and let a girl flirt with me. Then I lost Tovu just as Mandy showed up." A look of horror crossed Rafael's face and Frankie quickly added, "We found Tovu; he's safe. But now Mandy hates me."

Rafael patted his shoulder, "No she doesn't. She's just angry."

"She's never been _that _angry before," Frankie shook his head sadly, "She's never said anything like that to me. I mean, she has every right to hate me after what I did. I hate myself. It just hurts to think about it. That's why I have to leave Rio."

Rafael did a double take and said, "What? Frankie, you can't just leave. She needs you-"

"Mandy doesn't need me. She doesn't want me. And no matter how many times you try to convince me to stay, it won't matter. I'm leaving." Frankie looked up at Rafael and said softly, "Thanks for everything Rafael. You've always been there for me and it means a lot."

Rafael stared at him sadly. He's never seen Frankie so broken to the point where he has to leave his home. Determination etched onto his face and he knew what he had to do. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Frankie furrowed his brows, "Where are you going?"

Rafael looked at him, "I'm just gonna go get something for you before you leave. Just wait here okay?"

Frankie nodded weakly, "Okay."

Rafael sighed and took off, flying in the direction of Mandy's hollow.

* * *

Rafael landed in Frankie and Mandy's hollow and looked around, "Mandy?"

The Green-Headed Tanager suddenly emerged from the baby's room and gave Rafael a confused look, "Rafael? What are you doing here?" He took a deep breath and stared at her sadly. Mandy noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Frankie's leaving." Rafael sighed. It took almost a full minute for Mandy to even register what he said.

"What? Leaving to go where?"

Rafael looked at the floor in sorrow, "He's leaving Rio."

The statement hit Mandy so hard that she actually had to take a step back, "What?" She breathed. "W-why?"

"Because of what you said."

Mandy thought for a moment and looked at Rafael for help and he said, "You told him that you didn't want him to be the father of his child."

Mandy gasped, "I said that? No I didn't! Did I?" Rafael nodded and Mandy gasped again, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!" She began pacing back and forth and muttering about how horrible she is. Then she said, "I guess I was so mad at him that I didn't think about how harsh it sounds." She took a deep breath and swallowed, "Where is he?"

"He's at the Copacabana beach." Rafael said calmly.

She nodded and said, "Could you stay here and watch Tovu? I just put him to bed."

Rafael nodded and Mandy hugged him, "Thank you Ralfy!" Then, she quickly flew out of the hollow.

* * *

Mandy flew along the beach, looking high and low for her beloved Frankie. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find him. She circled the entire beach three times but never found him. Feeling discouraged, she flew down and landed on the beach, near the water. She looked over at the setting sun and felt like she was going to cry. She had the feeling of emptiness, feeling like she'll never love again. But before she could cry about it, she felt a movement in the sand next to her feet. She looked down and saw a large lump in the sand. She leaned closer to get a better look at the lump but noticed it was moving. She poked it with a flight feather and suddenly saw the bright blue eyes she loved so much.

"FRANKIE!" She screamed to the world making Frankie jump out of his feathers.

"GAH!" He exclaimed, jumping up and landing in a heap of yellow feathers.

Mandy's face lit up with happiness but it quickly faded when she noticed how pale he was, "Frankie are you okay?"

Frankie was panting and clutching his chest as if he was in pain, "You…almost…made me die!"

Mandy suddenly crawled on top of him and pinned him to the ground, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Frankie stared at her in shock and exclaimed, "I thought that's what you wanted!"

"NO! It's not!" She yelled.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!" She took a deep breath and said softly, "I didn't mean it." Frankie just stared at her and she continued, "Frankie, I am so happy we're going to be parents together. I wouldn't want to have kids with anybody else. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Frankie whispered, "I just want you to love me again."

Mandy almost pouted at his depressed expression. She didn't say anything though. Instead she leaned down and kissed him passionately. They laid in the sand, kissing for a good minute before Mandy pulled up and smiled, "I'll never stop loving you Frankie. No matter how badly you mess up or how badly I mess up, I'll always love you."

Frankie looked up at her and smiled, "Really?" She nodded and he said, "I'm sorry for taking Tovu to The Branch."

Mandy kissed him again and then said, "It's okay. We're gonna be parents whether we're ready or not so I think we just need to focus on that and be there for each other." She took his wing and added, "Meaning you can't leave me."

Frankie pecked her on the cheek and said with a smile, "I'm not gonna leave you."

Mandy smiled and said, "Good because I need you." She suddenly had a very seductive look on her face as she leaned closer and whispered, "I think our nest is calling us."

Frankie raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Let's answer the call."

* * *

When Frankie and Mandy landed in their hollow the first thing they saw was the sleeping body of Rafael on their floor. They looked at each other and laughed. Frankie walked over and tapped Rafael's shoulder, saying softly, "Yo Ralfy! Get up sleepy head."

Mandy giggled as Rafael slowly peeked his eyes open. Frankie smiled, "Hey man."

Rafael smiled back, "You didn't leave."

Frankie glanced at Mandy and winked, "I couldn't leave if I wanted to."

Rafael grinned and said, "That's good but I think I'm going back to my hollow. Goodnight."

"Wait!" Frankie grabbed his wing to stop him. Rafael looked at him and he said, "Thanks for everything!"

Rafael smiled, "You're welcome." With that, he turned and flew out of the hollow, into the night sky.

Once he was gone, Mandy turned to Frankie with a smirk, "So now what?"

Frankie chuckled and wrapped his wings around her, "Oh I think you know what." He was about to kiss her when the sound of an infant crying echoed throughout the hollow. Both Frankie and Mandy slumped and the former said, "We will continue this after I put Tovu back to bed."

Mandy smiled and turned towards their bedroom, "Make it fast."

"Oh I will!" Frankie smirked and walked into the baby's room. Tovu was standing up in the crib, crying and holding his wings up for Frankie. Frankie smiled and picked him up, cooing, "Aw did you have a nightmare?" Tovu continued blubbering and sobbing as Frankie walked into the living room. Frankie yawned and sat down on the couch and smiled down at him, "It's okay. I'm here." Tovu cried into Frankie's feathers. Frankie thought for a moment and suddenly began to sing, "Hush little baby don't say a word. Frankie's gonna buy you a mockingbird. I don't know the rest of this song. So you'll have correct me if I'm wrong."

Frankie started to feel very sleepy and he laid down on the couch with Tovu laying on his chest. "Hush little Tovu…don't…say a word…I'm gonna buy…you a…mocking-" The rest of the song was cut off by Frankie's snores. Tovu fell asleep soon after on his chest.

A few minutes later, Mandy walked out of the bedroom and right away saw Frankie and Tovu fast asleep on the couch. She smiled a little but then it turned into a pout and she said, "Tovu, I wanted to sleep on Frankie tonight." She crossed her wings, "It's not fair." She ended up smiling again when she saw how cute they were. Mandy leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead before walking back into the bedroom, ready to go to sleep herself.

"I love you Frankie. I love you Tovu." She whispered before entering the bedroom. She smiled as she crawled into the empty nest, ready for a long night of sleep.

* * *

"That will be your transportation to the border." Mylo smiled at the huge passenger train sitting in front of them.

Nico shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Not bad."

"Yeah, but how do we know it's going to the border?" Stella asked doubtfully.

Mylo looked at the map and said, "It's taking you to Boa Vista; the closest city to the border of Brazil and Venezuela. From there you'll have to find a different ride to get past the border."

Angie nodded, "All right well let's get going." She looked at Mylo and asked, "You wanna help me get my crippled boyfriend into the train?"

Mylo chuckled at the expression on Pedro's face, "Sure." Pedro reluctantly crawled onto Mylo's back, muttering something about not being crippled.

Once Pedro was on the train, Angie took his wing and led him into the storage unit where they would stay until they got to Boa Vista. Mylo flew down by Nattie and took her wing in his making Nico frown again. Mylo helped Nattie onto his back and flew her up to the train, leaving Nico behind. The canary groaned in frustration and flew after them.

Mylo landed and turned to Nattie with a smile, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Nattie smiled, "You too. Thanks for helping us."

Without warning, Mylo leaned in and kissed Nattie on the cheek and whispered, "Bye Nattie."

Nattie was caught off guard but before she could respond, Nico was standing inbetween them, glaring at Mylo, "I think it's time for you to leave now."

Mylo held up his wing and smiled, "Dude, relax. Good luck on finding your daughter." The orange Bird-of-Paradise turned and flew away.

When he was gone, Nico turned and looked at Nattie who had a very large smirk on her beak. "What?" He asked.

She gave him a mocking smile and said, "You're jealous aren't you?" Nico rolled his eyes and Nattie snickered, "Aw you're jealous!"

Nico shook his head, "I just don't like that guy."

"Cuz you're jealous!" She playfully poked his stomach.

He rolled his eyes again, "I'm not jealous! I just hate it when other guys do that stuff to you." Nattie gave him a 'really?' face and he slumped, "Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous."

Nattie gave him a look of awe and wrapped her wings around his neck, "I think it's sweet that after all these years you can still get jealous."

Nico smiled and wrapped her wings around her waist, pulling her closer, "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yup. I think it's cute." She pecked his cheek and pulled him over to a dark corner, away from Pedro, Angie and Stella. The part of the train they were in was wide with boxes piled all over the place. Since it was night, the place was very dark.

Nico sa down and pulled Nattie into his lap. She smiled as he wrapped his wings tightly around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, just listening to sound of his breathing. Finally Nico whispered in her ear, "What are you thinking about?"

Nattie took a moment to respond and then she said, "I think you know."

"The flower?"

She nodded, "I don't understand."

"Do you remember this guy?" He asked softly.

Nattie shook her head, "I don't remember anything. I just…I don't know. Maybe I'll remember but…" She drifted off in thought. Nico didn't say anything, he just soothingly rubbed her back. That's when he realized how warm she was.

"Nattie, you're hot." He said with concern in his voice.

Nattie giggled, "Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Nico rolled his eyes sarcastically, "No I mean, you feel hot. Are you feeling okay?"

Nattie looked at him and nodded a little, "Yeah, well my wing really hurts but other than that I'm fine."

Nico inwardly sighed, hoping it wasn't infected. He kissed her head and said, "All right, but tell if you're not feeling well okay?"

She nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder. After a moment of silence she said, "Nico?"

"What is it babe?"

"What if we're too late?" She asked softly.

Nico furrowed his brows and asked, "Too late for what?"

"Too late to save her."

Nico frowned and pulled back so he could look at her, "We're not, okay, we're going to get our Bailey back. We're going to be a family again. I promise."

Nattie smiled and said, "Okay." She gently pushed Nico so that he was laying down and she curled up next to him, burying her face in his neck, she whispered, "I love you. Don't ever forget it."

Nico grinned and said, "I love you too."

Nico and Nattie drifted off to sleep as did Pedro and Angie. Stella, however, sat alone in her own little corner, and watched in sadness. Of course, she was beyond happy for the lovers on the train, but she just felt out of place. Like she didn't belong. She shook the thought away and reminded herself that this was her family now, and that they cared about her. She laid down and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, feeling so alone in that large, dark abyss.

* * *

_See, couples fight but it just makes their love stronger! :) Anyway, so I reread this and thought this chapter was a little choppy. I'm not exactly proud of how it turned out...I don't know...What do you think?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh goodness! I had SO much fun writing this chapter! You guys are just gonna love it! Haha thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to mean! :) So, anyway, here it is! Chapter 10! _

* * *

Hot.

That's all Nico felt when he woke up the next morning. He slowly peeked his eyes open and looked around. He was still on the train and by the looks of it, he was the only one awake. The first thing he noticed was that he was sweating and there was a hot feeling by his side. He cranked his neck and looked down to where Nattie was curled up next to him. He reached over and felt her forehead; she was burning with a fever.

"Nattie?" He gently shook her. It took a while but he finally was able to get her to open her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

Nico frowned and said, "You've got a fever."

She sat up slowly and yawned, "I feel fine."

"You don't look fine." Nico pointed out. It was true; Nattie looked a little paler than usual and her eyes were all droopy.

She rolled her eyes, "Nico, I'm fine! Don't worry about me."

"I will worry about you Nattie," He frowned, "What if that burn got infected?"

"It's fine." She stated calmly and added, "Let's get everyone else up. We're probably close to the city." Without looking at his pleading face, she got up and walked over to where Pedro and Angie were sleeping.

Nico watched her with a worried expression and sighed. He got up and walked over to Stella, gently waking her, "Hey Stella, we're almost there."

Stella looked at him and yawned, "We are?"

Nico shrugged, "Well we're hoping." Stella nodded and noticed Nico's upset expression and how he kept glancing over at Nattie.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Nico looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

She gave him and face and said, "Don't play dumb with me Nico. Something's up."

He sighed and said, "It's Nattie."

"What about her? Did you two get in a fight?"

Nico shook his head sadly. He looked at the floor when he said, "She's getting sick."

Stella stared at him confused and her eyes flitted to Nattie who was nursing her bad wing, "Her wing?" Nico nodded and Stella said, "It's infected?"

Nico shrugged, "I think so. She's got a fever but she won't admit it. She says she's fine."

Stella thought for a minute and then stood up, "Well once we get to the city we can look for a pharmacy or something. Find some ointment to put on her wing. I highly doubt there's an aviary center there so the pharmacy is the best we can hope for."

Nico smiled at her, "That's a good idea but I don't think she'll go for it. She's dead set on getting to Bailey as soon as she can."

"Well she can't get to Bailey if she's dying now can she?" Stella pointed out.

Nico sighed heavily and said, "All right. Fine, once we get there we'll look for a pharmacy."

"Pharmacy?" Stella and Nico turned around and saw Nattie, Pedro and Angie standing there. Nattie had her wings crossed and her eyebrow raised. "Why would we go to the pharmacy?"

Nico sighed, "Nattie, your wing is getting infected. We can't-"

"Nico, I said I'm fine! I don't need any medicine or anything!" Nattie glared at him angrily.

Nico held his wings up, "I know you think you're fine but you could get really sick."

"It'll take too much time! We don't have time!" She yelled.

Stella stepped in-between them and said, "Okay we don't need any fighting." Turning to Nattie, she continued, "Once we get to the city, Angie and I will fly to the nearest pharmacy and the rest of you can wait at the train station."

Nattie still looked unsure so Nico stepped around Stella and walked up to her, taking her wing, he said softly, "Nattie, I want to find Bailey as much as you do. But I can't have you getting sick on me. I need you Nattie. Please will you do this? For me?"

Nattie stared into his eyes and saw the genuine softness in them that made her fall in love with him. She realized that he was right and that they wouldn't be able to save Bailey if she was sick. She sighed, "Okay."

Nico smiled, "So you'll do it?"

She leaned up and gently kissed him, "For you." She whispered.

"Good." He grinned.

Nattie looked around and asked, "So now what?"

Nico shrugged, "Now we wait."

* * *

As soon as the train stopped in the train station, Pedro (obviously not caring about his wing) jumped down and hugged the ground, cooing, "Aw sweet, sweet dirt!"

Angie flew down next to him with a deep frown and said, "Do you want your wing to get better?"

He looked up at her from his spot on the ground and nodded. She rolled her eyes and helped him stand up, "Well then don't do that."

Nico and Stella both helped Nattie jump down from the train and once they were safely on the ground, Nico looked around and said, "All right, so after a good twelve hours we've finally made it to Boa Vista."

Nattie smiled and said weakly, "Yeah…now we just gotta get to the border." Nico looked over at her sadly.

"First, Angie and Stella gotta find the nearest pharmacy." He looked at Stella who nodded at Angie.

"You guys stay here. We'll try and be fast." Stella smiled at Nattie and turned to Angie, "You ready?"

Angie nodded, "As I'll ever be." Stella and Angie took off and Nico looked back down at his mate who was looking more and more weak every minute.

He sighed making Nattie look at him, "What's wrong?"

Nico shook his head slowly and said, "I just hate seeing you like this."

She frowned, "Like what?"

"I hate seeing you so sick." Nico corrected. To his surprise, Nattie smiled at him. He furrowed his brows, "Why are you smiling?"

This only made her smile grow. She stood up and strolled over to him. "I love the way you care about me." Taking his bottle cap off his head, she wrapped her wings around his neck and pulled his head down so that their beaks met in a long and hard kiss. They could hear Pedro snorting but they didn't break apart until they needed to breathe. Nattie smirked at his expression and whispered, "Just remember I'm stronger than I look. I'll be fine."

Nico internally doubted it. Infections usually don't end well. But instead of making her worry any more, he said, "I know."

For the next hour, Nico, Nattie, and Pedro just sat around, talking when Stella and Angie finally came back. Angie was carrying a circular container which Nattie was assuming was the ointment for her wing. When they landed, Nico asked, "What took you so long?"

"Well for one, the nearest pharmacy is a mile that way," Stella pointed and then added, "And once we got the ointment we had to sneak out, which was hard to do because there was an alarm system. So needless to say, it got a little hectic after that."

Angie handed Nattie the ointment and Nico helped her put in on her burn. Almost immediately after they put it on, Nattie smiled, "It actually feels a lot better. Thanks."

Angie smiled back and said, "No problem. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Now wasn't that worth the wait?" Nico gave her a knowing smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes dear."

Suddenly, a human man walked out of the train station, talking on his phone, "Yes, I'm at the train station and yes I see the car." The man almost stepped on Pedro, causing the man to yelp and say, "Sorry, this place must've gotten bombarded by birds or something. Yes, I'm headed to the border right now. Yes, okay, I got it. I'll see you in Venezuela." The man put his phone away and dragged his suitcase towards a black SUV.

Nico looked at Nattie and smirked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We hitch a ride to Venezuela?" She mirrored his smirk as he nodded. They looked at saw the man put his suitcase in the back seat and open it up, looking for something.

"Okay, let's go now!" Nico quickly said. The group ran over to the SUV and made sure the man wasn't looking when Nico fluttered in and landed on the floor by the back seat. Angie and Stella helped Nattie by letting her stand on their shoulders and get lifted into the car by Nico. Now it was Pedro's turn. He crawled up onto Stella's and Angie's shoulders (much to Stella's annoyance) and reached for Nico's wing. Nico looked up at the man, who was still completely clueless about the group of birds, and whispered to Pedro, "We need to hurry." Nico took Pedro's good wing and (with Nattie's help) lifted him into the car. Nico looked at his buddy and raised an eyebrow, "Man have you lost weight?"

Pedro smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised from all the walking I've been doing."

Nico laughed a little as Stella and Angie both flew into the car just as the man shut the door. He took a deep breath and said, "All right. To Venezuela we go!" He relaxingly laid on the floor with his bottle cap over his eyes as the man started the SUV. Nattie sighed contently and laid down next to him. She started to feel very weak and tired again so she decided that now would be a good time to take a nap. As she drifted off the sleep, Nico peeked at her from under his bottle cap and sighed. She was getting sicker and sicker as the day went by. He hoped by some miracle that she would get better soon.

* * *

Miracles don't work.

By the time they got to the border, Nattie was paler and weaker than before. The ointment obviously wasn't working because if it was, she wouldn't look so frail. Not only that, but she also looked thin, like she hasn't eaten anything for weeks. Nico was doing his best to comfort her as she laid her head in his lap and looked up at him. Noticing the painful expression on his face, she asked, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "Well considering you're not, no I'm not okay."

She sighed and sat up, looking into his eyes, "Nico, you need to stop worrying about me."

"I can't Nattie! You're sick! I have to worry." He frowned.

"Guys the border is coming up. Can we not argue right now?" Pedro spoke up. Nico and Nattie sighed and looked away from each other, giving up the argument.

Nico whispered suddenly, "I worry because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Nattie looked at him and tilted his bottle cap out of his eyes, murmuring, "I'm not going anywhere. There's no way you'll lose me." She smiled softly.

Nico stared into her bright blue eyes, falling in love a little bit more when he did. He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed in her scent. Even though her forehead was incredibly hot, he didn't want to ruin this moment. The moment was ruined anyway when the car suddenly halted to a stop.

All the birds looked at the man who rolled down his driver's side window. There was a uniformed man with a golden badge on his jacket standing outside the car, saying, "Please step out of the vehicle sir."

The man complied and stepped out of the car, leaving the birds to exchange confused looks. Once he was out of the car, the officer said, "Up against the car." The man was pushed against the car and the officer started checking the man's pockets. The officer asked, "Where's your passport sir?" The man sighed and handed the officer his passport.

"May I ask what this is about officer?" The man asked grouchily.

The officer ignored his question and glared at him, "This passport is invalid."

"What?"

"It's fake." The officer put the passport in a plastic bag and said, "Sir, we have reason to believe you are carrying illegal substances with you. May we check your vehicle?"

The man was looking incredibly nervous and without warning, he pushed the cop to the ground, opened the back door, grabbed the suitcase and ran away in a hurry. The cop quickly got up, yelling for the man to freeze. The birds were looking very confused, not exactly sure what just happened.

Finally Pedro exploded, "WE HITCHED A RIDE WITH A CRIMINAL!"

Nico looked at Pedro in shock. He fluttered up and looked out the windshield and said, "The border is right there you guys!"

Stella groaned, "Well Nattie's too sick to walk, our driver ran off, so what we can't get passed the border now?"

Nico thought for a moment and looked at Nattie. He saw the determination in her eyes and knew that they were thinking the same thing. Nico flew up and landed on the steering wheel, "We need to learn how to drive."

* * *

Bailey stared down at the beautiful diamond necklace in her wings. She found it in the pile of garbage outside, just before the three rats came. She knew her mother would love it. Thinking of her mother made her wonder where she was. It's been well over five weeks since Felix kidnapped her, they should be here by now. She sighed. What if they didn't make it? What if her parents were dead? The very thought brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't imagine her life without her parents.

Her mother; who was strong and kind. A beautiful piece of sunshine fallen from the sky. She always knew the right thing to say and had the brightest, most prettiest smile Bailey's ever seen. She wished to be just like her mother when she grew up.

And her dad; who could make her smile all the time. His strong wings could always keep her safe. She missed his loving smile and warm chocolate brown eyes. She missed his soothing voice and even his bottle cap hat. But most of all, she missed being with him.

She also missed her baby brother. She cared about him a lot and promised she would always be there for him. She missed her goofy uncle Frankie and her sweet and beautiful aunt Mandy. She missed her crazy uncle Pedro and her fun aunt Angie. She missed her caring uncle Rafael and her beautiful aunt Eva. Her smart uncle Blu and her strong aunt Jewel. She missed Rio. She missed home.

Suddenly, Felix came flying down the creaky steps snapping her into reality. She looked over at him and he noticed her teary eyes. He asked with concern hinted in his voice, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, looking at the necklace, "I miss my family."

Felix pursed his beak and then said, "Well ya got me!" He smiled but it quickly disappeared when she glowered at him. "Man, I'm bad at this."

"Bad at what?" She asked.

"Bad at being a bad guy. Bad at being a good guy. Bad at everything." He sighed and looked at the floor.

Bailey giggled a little, "No you're not."

Felix grinned, "Oh that's good to know! Can I show you something?"

Bailey laughed at his sudden attitude change and nodded, "Sure."

"It requires us to go outside." He turned around with a smirk.

Bailey's face brightened and she squealed, "Really?"

He nodded, "Follow me miss Bailey. But quietly remember."

Bailey smiled and flew after him, putting the diamond necklace around her neck. He led her through the large warehouse when Bailey suddenly whispered loudly, "Shh Felix you're too loud!"

Felix looked at her confused and she giggled, "Just kidding! Come on!"

Felix rolled his eyes a little and flew towards a door. He looked at her and said, "Okay, prepare yourself. You might be a little surprised to see this."

Bailey rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I don't think I'll be surprised-" Felix opened the door, "At…all…whoa!" Her eyes widened as she gazed upon a huge and beautiful flower garden. Different colors and sizes all over the place. There was a large arch shaped fence with vines crawling up it. The glittering leaves from the flowers sparkled in the sunlight. The stone walkway weaving through the garden was overcome by little ladybugs, trying to find a place away from the hot sun. What stood out the most was a section of the garden was filled with small, delicate white flowers. Bailey stared in awe, breathing in that sweet flower perfume. "How did you find this place?" She took a few steps forwards and sniffed some of the flowers.

He shrugged with a small smile, "I was bored one day so I explored the entire warehouse. Then I came a cross this; it only had a few flowers when I first found it. I added some more." He nodded towards the white flowers, "Like those white ones."

Bailey looked at him confused, "Why?"

He shrugged again, "I guess it reminds me of my childhood. I don't know…told you I'm not good at being a bad guy. I'm such a freak." He shook his head sadly.

Bailey giggled, "No you're not! I think you're cool."

"Yeah but I'm guy who plants flowers and kidnaps little girls. I'm a pansy."

She shook her head, "It takes a real man to do that."

Felix stared at her for a moment and then laughed, "Oh really?"

She nodded calmly and said, "Yup. So that means you're a real man."

"So I'm not a lady?"

Bailey gave his a weird look but had to smile, "You're not a lady."

Felix pretended to look confused, "Then are you a lady?"

Bailey shook her head cutely, "Nope. I'm a girl."

"But isn't a lady and a girl the same thing?"

"A lady is more like my mom." She pointed out with a grin.

"But aren't you and your mom the same thing?" He playfully said and laughed at the strange look he received from her.

"You are kind of a freak."

Felix faked an offensive look and exclaimed, "Hey!"

Bailey laughed a flew away quickly, "Catch me if you can!"

Felix immediately flew after her and yelled, "Just you wait; I'm gonna get you!" He suddenly stopped and yelled, "Wait, what if I ate all of your cashews?"

Bailey stopped in mid flight and turned around, death glare on her face, "Don't you dare!"

Felix smirked and shouted, "Catch me if you can!" He turned and flew back into the warehouse.

Bailey growled and quickly flew after him, muttering under her breath, "My cashews."

* * *

"Okay, so Pedro will be in control of the gas pedal and the break, you girls will be the navigators with your fancy map over there, and I'll steer." Nico smiled proudly from his perch on the steering wheel.

Nattie looked up at him from the passenger seat and grinned, "You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"Well babe, when's the next time I'll ever get to drive?" He winked and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So we need to slowly move forward because they're going to check our passport. You got it ready?" Stella looked at Angie who nodded, showing her the passport.

"I don't understand why need a passport. We're birds, why can't we just go over the border?" Angie asked.

Nico sighed and said, "Well, for one, we can't fly or walk across it, and two, since we're in a car, they will expect to see humans. So we need to give them a passport."

"Yeah, but there are no humans in this car…" Angie pointed out.

Nico pursed his beak and then said, "Good point…well, let's just go and see how this works."

Angie just shrugged and Stella called to Pedro. "Okay, Pedro, very carefully push down on the gas pedal, but not all the way."

"Got it!" Pedro called and as carefully as he could, pushed down on the gas pedal making the car lurch forward. He quickly hit the break and the car stop. "How'd I do?"

Angie giggled and Stella said, "Good. But I didn't tell you to stop."

"Oh." Pedro said. Then he slowly pushed the gas pedal, making the car move forward at a very slow pace.

"Okay, now stop." Stella called loudly and the car immediately stopped.

Everyone looked out the driver's side window and saw another uniformed man walk up to them. "Angie, get the passport ready." Stella whispered.

Angie flew over to the window and rolled it down. The officer said without looking in the car, "Passport please." Angie handed the officer the passport and the officer looked at it and then handed it back. He looked at Angie and did a double-take. He looked at all the other birds in the car and his eyes widened in confusion. Without taking his eyes off the birds, he reached for a black device and said into it, "Uh sir?"

There was a bit of static before a voice said, "What?"

"We got a bit of a situation. There's a bunch of birds in this car."

The voice from the device said, "Smuggler's birds?"

"There's no humans in the car sir." The officer said, eyes still wide with confusion.

There was a long pause before the voice said, "I'll send someone to bring you cages."

Nico's eyes widened when he heard that, "They're gonna put us in cages!"

"Why, our passport isn't fake." Nattie stated confusingly.

Stella groaned, "It isn't the passport. It's the fact that we're birds driving a human vehicle across the border." She looked at Nico and glowered, "Way to go!"

"What? How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who wanted to ride with a criminal!"

Everyone started arguing at once and Pedro, who was getting sick of all this pointless bantering, suddenly muttered, "Forget this." Then, without warning, he completely sat on the gas pedal, causing the car to rocket forward.

Nico, Nattie, Stella, and Angie obviously wasn't expecting this so they all went flying backwards and Nico screamed, "WHOA!" As he flew back onto the seat. It took a moment for him to register what was happening but when if finally clicked, he flew up to the steering wheel again. Seeing an intersection ahead, he quickly yelled to Stella, "Which way?"

Stella quickly looked at the map and screamed, "RIGHT! Wait, where exactly are we going?"

Hearing the police sirens from behind them Nico yelled, "Anywhere from here!"

"Aw man! Who called the police on us?" Pedro asked from his spot on the gas pedal.

Nico quickly turned the wheel to the right, making the car turn sharply and the tires screech. Feeling his bottle cap falling off his head, he grabbed and called to Nattie who was still on the passenger seat, "Nattie, hold on to my bottle cap! PROTECT IT WITH YOUR LIFE!" He threw it down to her and she grabbed it, hugging it against her chest. Nico turned back to the road and saw another sharp turn. Looking to Stella, he said, "Take us to the nearest city!"

Stella yelled loudly, "The nearest city isn't for miles. It'll take us hours!"

The turn was coming up and he didn't know with way to go, "Which way?"

Stella swallowed and said unsurely, "Left!"

Right at the corner, he turned to wheel to the left, creating a sharp turn. For a moment, it felt as if the world had slowed down as the car was tilting to the side, only on its right side tires. It slammed back down to the ground with a 'thump' and Nico had to hold on with all his strength just to stay on the wheel. His heart was pounding a mile a minute by now. He glanced down at Nattie, who was still sitting alone on the passenger seat. She looked calm but scared at the same time. He looked back at Stella and Angie who were both looking at the map.

"Okay, take the next left." Stella told him.

Nico nodded and looked back at the road. He called down to Pedro, "How're ya doing down there buddy?"

"Very comfortable!" Pedro smiled.

Nico rolled his eyes and Stella yelled, "Car! Car!" Nico's eyes widened as he saw another car pull out of a driveway. He turned and reeled into the other lane and passed the car, tires screeching on the pavement. Stella shouted, "Tree! Tree!" when she noticed he was driving off the road. Nico turned the wheel (a little too sharply) and barely avoided the tree as he went flying into the other lane again. "You're all over the road Nico!" Angie was holding on to the dashboard for dear life.

"IT'S HARD TO CONTROL THIS THING WHEN YOU CAN'T STOP!" Nico screamed when another car started coming down the opposite way on the same lane they were on.

"Nico, go into the other lane!" Stella ordered. Nico quickly complied, reeling into the other lane again. They could hear the car honk it's horn angrily as it drove passed. Stella groaned as she looked back, "We missed our turn you idiot!"

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to avoid obstacles!" Nico said frantically, trying to keep the speeding car from going off the road.

Angie turned around and said, "They're gaining on us!"

Nico took notice of the police right on their tail, "Pedro, go faster!"

"I can't just go faster; I'm already sitting on the thing!"

"How fast are we going?" Angie asked.

Nico shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road, "I don't know but judging by all the cars we're passing, we're waaaay over the speed limit."

"Guys!" Stella suddenly shouted with wide eyes, looking straight ahead. "Intersection!"

Nico too looked and right away saw the semi that was barreling down the street, towards the intersection. Nico's eyes were wide as they darted between the semi and the place in the intersection where they would collide. Nico, Angie, and Stella screamed as they _just _barely avoided the semi that was about to hit them from the right side. Nico sighed in relief and laughed, "We made it!"

Stella looked back and smiled at the police vehicles who had to make a detour around the semi. "Ha!"

Nico glanced down and frowned when he saw Nattie was laying on the passenger seat. "Nattie?" He called, eyes flitting from her to the road. Nico felt his heart ache when she barely looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm okay! Just focus on driving." She called out groggily.

Nico had to blink back the tears as he reluctantly turned away from his girl and looked at the road. To Angie, he said, "Sit with her." Angie nodded and flew down by Nattie, comforting her.

Stella looked at her and then at Nico and noticed how hard he fighting back the tears. She sighed, "Nico, I need you to focus now."

He nodded and passed another car, "Where do I go?"

She looked back down at the map and said, "Right!" He turned sharply again and when he did, both he and Stella immediately regretted it. Ahead of them were bright orange signs all over the road that said in Spanish, 'ROAD CLOSED'

"We can't get through!" He said with a hint of horror in his voice.

"Make a U-ee!" Stella screeched.

"A what-ee?"

"Make a 'U' turn!"

"How in the-" Before he could finished, however, Stella suddenly screamed.

"We're too close!"

Nico's eyes widened and he looked around for some way around it. In mere seconds they would be crashing into a bunch of signs. Without any other choice, Nico closed his eyes and yelled, "Pedro, hit the breaks!"

Almost in slow motion, Nico launched himself off the steering wheel and towards Nattie as Pedro sat on the break pedal. Before he could get to her, however, he felt himself lurch forward and slam **hard **into the windshield. He laid on the dash, motionless as the world around him began to disappear. The last thing he saw was the concerned face of a uniformed officer, then blackness.

* * *

_Woo! lol what a rush! Huh? Hm, where do think the officers are going to take Nico and the gang? What's going to happen to Nattie? And what's with Felix and planting flowers? lol anyone else love Felix as much as I do? Tell me in your reviews and I'll talk to ya in the next chapter! Lata! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_All right guys! This is where it gets pretty hectic! Lots of stuff happens so hang on tight and here we go! :D_

* * *

He didn't even want to move. The pain in his head was so excruciating that he just wanted to die right there. He knew that if he opened his eyes, the pain would be far worse. So he just laid there, thinking, _What happened…?_ He could hear voices, but he couldn't make out who was talking. He still didn't want to open his eyes, but he really wanted to know what was going on. His curiosity go the better of him and he slowly peeked his eyes open, immediately feeling the throbbing pain in his temples. He slowly placed his wing on his head and noticed that his head was bandaged. _Okay, seriously! What the heck happened? _All the voices in the room fell silent and he flinched when he felt someone touch his wing gently.

"Nico?" A soft, female voice said.

Nico groaned and tried to open his eyes again, but was met with the same throbbing pain. He managed the keep his eyes open enough to see the girl leaning over him. "Nico?" She said, "Can you hear me?" He nodded, emitting another flash of pain through his head. "Good." She smiled softly, "Can you see me?" Nico opened his eyes wider and stared into her bright blue eyes. She sighed, "Do you remember me?"

Nico smiled slightly and nodded, "Of course." He said in a raspy voice, "You're my apple."

Nattie grinned, "Oh thank goodness! I'm so glad you didn't lose your memory due to that head injury."

Nico groaned painfully, holding his head again, "What happened?" He asked, closing his eyes tightly, hoping to ease the pain.

"We were in a car accident…" She couldn't help but giggle a little when she said that.

Nico looked at her confused but it all suddenly clicked and his eyes widened, "Is everyone else okay?"

Nattie smiled, "Why don't you ask them yourself?" She gestured to Pedro, Angie, and Stella who were standing behind her, smiling at him. That's when he noticed they were all in a cage.

Nico grinned, "Glad to see I was the only one who got hurt."

"Yeah, your injury was the worst. But don't worry, they got it all fixed. You should be better soon." Stella smiled.

"They?" Nico asked, raising his eyebrows, "Where are we?"

Nattie shrugged, "We're not exactly sure; all we know is that the officers put us in a cage, bandaged your head and my wing, and now we're in some kind of pet store." Nattie pursed her beak and looked around.

Nico looked down at her bandaged wing and smiled, "Your wing! Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "Yup. A lot better actually! The people don't know what made me sick; they think that my wing may have gotten infected."

Nico rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Isn't that what I said fifty times?"

She made a face at him and said, "Oh hush up! I didn't ask you!" She laughed jokingly and handed him his bottlecap, "They gave me some medicine and wrapped it up so I should be just fine."

Nico smiled, "That's great!" He happily placed it on his head and gave her a small hug and said, "We're gonna be just fine Nattie."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes we are. But now we're in a cage and we don't even know what city we're in."

Nico sighed and then shrugged, "We'll figure it out." With Nattie's help, he slowly stood up, emitting more pain in his head. He groaned painfully, "I don't think this headache is ever gonna go away."

"Yeah…" Nattie sighed but her face suddenly brightened when she added, "But it was only a major concussion so it's okay!"

Nico gave her a weird look and breathed his laugh, "Gee thanks miss positive, that makes me feel so much better!" He said sarcastically.

Nattie smirked and kissed his cheek, "Sorry."

"S'okay! I'm just glad you're feeling better!" He smiled. "Now where are we again?"

She shrugged, "Some kind of bird store I think."

Nico looked around and nodded. The room they were in was large and it had different cages of birds all around them. There was also shelves with bags of bird seed, bird toys, bird 'accessories' and lots more. There was also a large shelf filled with decorative plates and other antiques. "All right. We're definitely in a bird store. But what city are we in?"

Suddenly, a Paradise Tanager appeared upside-down, hanging from the top of the cage, looking at Nico through the cage bars, "Why don't you ask me about that?"

Nico, not expecting that, jumped backwards and just about landed on Nattie. Another bird, this one was a blue canary, hung upside-down in the same fashion, "Or me." The two birds flipped off the cage and landed on the table.

Nico was trying to calm his throbbing head while Pedro asked, "Whoa, who are you and why aren't you in cages like the rest of us?"

"Oh, where are our manners? Allow us to introduce ourselves," The blue canary smiled, "I'm Rodger."

"And I'm Dash!" The Tanager suddenly exclaimed.

"And we are…Rodger and Dash!" They both jumped up into different poses with big smiles on their faces. After a moment of silence, Dash leaned closer to Rodger and whispered, "We need a better way to introduce ourselves."

"Agreed." Rodger nodded, then he clapped his wings together and said loudly, "Okay, aside from that, you are in the wonderful city of San Fernando! In Bob's Birds to be exact!"

"Yup, the store for birds and only birds!" Dash continued happily.

"If you need to buy a bird, come to Bob's Birds!"

Dash zipped up to Pedro and whispered, "Be prepared to pay several hidden fees."

Pedro stared at him confusedly as Dash suddenly walked up to Nico with wide eyes, "Uh dude? I'd hate to embarrass you if front of your babe but uh…" He began to whisper as he said awkwardly, "You got a piece of trash on your head. You might wanna take it off before she makes fun of you for it."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and then took his bottle cap off and laughed a little, "Oh no! This isn't trash, this is my bottle cap hat."

Rodger and Dash both stared at him blankly and the latter said, "Right." Then, to Rodger he muttered, "Note to self, dude wears trashy clothes." They both started laughing at the pun and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Okay, look we don't have time for his. We need to get out of here so we can find our daughter! Can you just let us out?" Nico asked grouchily.

Rodger suddenly donned a worried expression and asked, "Whoa, what happened to your daughter?"

"She was kidnapped…" Nattie frowned a little.

"How'd that happen?"

Nico sighed and shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Dash suddenly interrupted, "Good, cuz we don't wanna hear about it!" He said calmly with a smile.

Rodger frowned, "Dash, maybe we should at least act like we care a little. I mean, look at the guy, he's obviously depressed about losing his daughter."

Dash rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine! You wanna cry about it? Cuz I won't make of you if you do!" He gave a supportive smile and Rodger face-palmed.

Nico deadpanned, "It's okay. I like to save my crying for when I go to sleep at night."

"A'ight cool!" Dash exclaimed. Rodger shook his head and flew over to shelve with the decorative plates. Dash smiled, "So uh where're you headed?"

"Where do you think? To find his daughter obviously!" A female voice suddenly erupted from behind Nico. Stella walked around Nico and stood in front of Dash.

Dash's beak just about hit the floor, "Whoa!" He exclaimed, "You didn't tell me there was a hot babe here. MY FEATHERS ARE A MESS!" He turned around, holding onto his head in embarrassment. Everyone heard a sudden loud crash and looked to see Rodger holding a broken plate.

"Uh this broke on its own." He gave them an innocent smile.

Dash groaned and flew over to him, "You always break things!" He yanked the plate out of his wings and threw in in a nearby trash can.

"I can't help it! It just happens!" Rodger slumped.

"SERIOUSLY! Just let us out!" Stella yelled.

Rodger and Dash flew over to the cage and the former shrugged, "Well okay." With one swift kick, the cage door swung open.

Frowning, Stella calmly stepped out of the cage, "Thank you."

"So uh what's your name pretty thing?" Dash smirked and wiggled his eyebrow in a flirtatious manner.

"Stella." She said rolling her eyes.

"Mm Stella. I like that name." He leaned a little closer making Stella glare at him.

"Get away from me."

"But why?" Dash pouted.

"You creep me out."

Before Dash could say more, Rodger suddenly asked, "So what're your guys names?"

Nico sighed through his nose and said, "Well I'm Nico and this is my mate Nattie. Then this is Pedro and Angie."

Rodger smiled, "Pleasure to meet you all. Welcome to our humble abode. I hope you find your stay to be quite comforting."

Pedro stepped out of the cage and smiled, "Thanks!"

"Wait, you two live here?" Nico asked, looking between the two of them in confusion.

They both nodded and Dash said, "Yup, we're owned by the owners." There was a long silence before both Rodger and Dash snorted into fits of laughter.

As they laughed at their inside joke, Nico was looking incredibly confused right now. He glanced over at Nattie who had an amused expression on her face. After their laughing subsided, they wiped their eyes and Stella asked, "What is so funny?"

They both stared at her for a moment and then laughed again. She rolled her eyes in frustration, "You two are weird."

Rodger snickered, "Yeah we are!" He turned to Dash and exclaimed, "Remember that one guy who came in here with that little girl? Now he was weird. Not like us weird but like different weird you know?"

This got Nattie's attention, "Wait, there was a guy who came in here with a little girl? What did the girl look like?"

Dash thought for a moment and said, "Uh she was yellow with bright blue eyes, kinda like yours-"

"BAILEY! Nico, it's Bailey! She was here!" She jumped up and hugged Nico tightly. "She's alive." She breathed into his neck, "She's still alive."

Nico and everyone (besides Rodger and Dash who looked rather confused) laughed at her excitement and she calmed herself down enough to ask, "Okay, where did they go?"

Dash shrugged, "I think the guy said something about a warehouse. Either that or he wears a mouse. I'm not sure which one is true or not."

"They're probably both true but I'd go with the first one cuz it makes more sense." Rodger added.

Nattie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Wait, a warehouse in this city?"

"I don't think there's a warehouse in this city." Dash pursed his beak.

Rodger looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah there is."

Everyone looked at Rodger as Dash said, "I've never seen one."

"It's abandoned."

"Well maybe that's why."

Rodger nodded, "I've heard stories. Birds would go in there and never come back out. No survivors."

"No survivors huh?" Nico raised an eyebrow, "Then where do the stories come from?"

Rodger pursed his beak and Nattie gasped, "So this guy took out daughter into an abandoned warehouse where she could get killed? Oh great…" Nico almost pouted at her incredibly sad and worried expression.

"It's okay! We'll get to her before that happens." Nico smiled reassuringly.

Nattie sighed, hoping he was right. She looked at Rodger and Dash and asked, "You think you can take us there?"

Dash's eyes widened, "I don't know…"

"Please?"

Rodger shook his head, "What if we get caught by whatever creature is in there?"

Stella rolled her eyes, "What are you scared?"

Rodger scoffed, "I am not…okay yes. But what about our owners? They'll miss us."

Nattie shrugged, "You can come back if you really want to."

Rodger still looked unsure and Stella looked at Dash and donned at flirtatious smirk. She strutted over to him and put a wing around his neck soothingly, purring, "Will you do it for me?"

Dash's eyes were as wide as saucers and there was no way he could hide the blush on his cheeks. He turned to Rodger and exclaimed, "Dude, we're going!"

Rodger was about to argue but slumped and said, "Okay, fine."

Nattie laughed with others but suddenly had a thought and asked Rodger, "You saw the guy right?" He nodded and she added, "What did he look like?"

Rodger brought his eyebrows together in thought and he said, "Um…he had gray and black feathers, uh I can't think of what type of bird he was…yo Dash! What type of bird was that guy?"

Dash thought for a moment and then smiled, "Oh he was a Bridled Titmouse."

Nattie stared at him confused for a second, trying to think, when it suddenly clicked and she gasped loudly, "Oh my gosh…"

Everyone looked at her and Nico asked, "What is it?"

Childhood memories began flashing through her head and at that moment, she knew exactly who took Bailey.

* * *

Felix couldn't help but laugh; even when he hit the floor with a loud 'thump'. "Ow!" He exclaimed, still laughing.

Bailey stalked over to her bag of cashews and growled, "That is the second time today you've tried to take my cashews! Are you asking me to beat you up?"

Felix had to cover his beak with his wing in order to keep the laughs from being too loud. She turned to him and put her wing in her hip, "Do you think this is funny mister?"

Suddenly, a loud snort emitted from Felix's beak and he yelled out, "YES!" Then he was rolling on the floor laughing. Bailey had to giggle a little for the fact that he snorted so loudly. She sat down next to him as his laughing subsided and he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"You're a dork." She stated flatly, staring at him.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know." His eyes shifted down to the necklace around her neck and asked, "So where'd you find that anyway?"

Bailey looked at him confused on what he meant, but when gestured to the necklace, she said, "Oh this! I found it in the trash outside. Isn't it pretty?"

"Very pretty!" Felix nodded.

Bailey suddenly had an awkward expression on her face when she asked, "C-can I go to the bathroom?"

Felix looked at her and nodded and when he didn't get up, Bailey said, "Aren't you gonna take me?"

"Nah." He shook his head, "I think you're old enough to go by yourself."

She looked at him in surprise, "Really? Aren't you afraid I'll fly away?"

"Do I have a reason to be afraid?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled, shaking her head no. "Good. Don't be too long."

She grinned happily, "Thanks Felix!" Then, she flew out of the room.

* * *

Bailey frowned when she realized that the hallway she was in, didn't lead to the basement. After going to the bathroom, Bailey was fairly sure she knew her way back to the basement, but apparently she was wrong because she didn't see the basement anywhere. Felix was right; this warehouse was confusing. She took a deep breath. _Okay, don't panic. Just retrace your steps. _Bailey tried flying back the way she came but instead of making progress, she flew into a room she hasn't seen before._ Okay, it's official, I'm lost. _She tried to find any door that she recognized, but there's only a few places in the warehouse she's been to. She decided to land and think about where to go. When she landed, however, she immediately wished she hadn't.

"Well well well! Look at what we got." The raspy voice of Razi echoed through the hallway she was in. Bailey sighed and turned to see the three rats scurrying over to her.

"What's the matter? Did you get lost?" Zeno smirked.

Bailey narrowed her eyes and said, "No! I know where I am!"

"Prove it!" Seth raised his eyebrows. "Show us where we are."

The three rats laughed when she hesitated. Finally she groaned, "Can you just tell me how to get to the basement?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Razi grinned, "Sure we can!" She suddenly got really close to Bailey's face and the young canary could smell her horrible breath as she sneered, "But we won't."

"Why not?" Bailey asked.

Zeno looked at Razi and Seth and shared corresponding smirks, "Because our boss wants to meet you."

Bailey's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No!" She tried to fly away but Razi and Seth pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Come come my dear. I think you'll find your stay with our boss to be quite…appetizing." The three rats all cackled as the dragged the screaming Bailey away.

"NO! FELIX! HELP ME!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping Felix could hear her. Her screams were drowned out by Seth, who slapped her in the face.

"No screaming! The boss don't like that!" Seth laughed at the tears Bailey had in her eyes, "Aw you gonna cry?"

"Good." Razi smirked, "It'll be the last time you'll ever get to cry again."

* * *

Felix sat up when he heard the scream. It took him a moment to register who it was and where it came from. His eyes widened when he realized who it was, "Bailey!" He knew right away what was coming. Either the rats got to her or…he didn't even wan to think about that. "I'm coming Bailey hold on!" He yelled and quickly flew out of the basement. He knew where the rats were taking her; he had taken many birds there himself. But the question was: what was he going to do once he got there? Felix knew the boss would kill him right away. He wouldn't be able to save her alone; he needed reinforcements. But who? No one. He was on his own.

Felix flew through the long string of hallways as fast as he could. The dust in the air was so thick, it was starting to hurt his eyes. Nobody had been in this part of the warehouse in who knows how long. Well except for-

Suddenly, another scream echoed throughout the warehouse. "Felix!" It was saying.

Felix swallowed hard, "Hang in there Bailey!" He began flying again but another voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Felix!"

Felix's whole body froze. He knew that voice. He's heard that voice so many times. It was the same voice that broke his heart that one night. He took a deep breath and turned around. His eyes widened as he stuttered to say, "N-Nattie?"

* * *

"This is SO gross!" Rodger cringed as he wiped off the dust on the floor. "No wonder why this place in abandoned, who would want this place."

Nico nodded and looked at Nattie, "So where do we start?"

She shrugged, "Well I suppose we split up."

Everyone looked at Nico who rolled his eyes, "Why do I have to decide this?" When nobody answered, he sighed and said, "Fine! Me and Nattie. Pedro and Angie." He donned a evil smirk and added, "Stella, Rodger, and Dash." Nico had to look at his feet to avoid Stella's death glare and to keep from laughing.

It was even funnier when Dash exclaimed, "Yeah baby! We get to spend some time together pretty thing!" He winked at her and she glowered at him.

"I'll get you for this! Just you wait!" Stella pointed at Nico while Dash took her wing and dragged her off with Rodger. Nico, Nattie, Pedro, and Angie all laughed and when Pedro and Angie left, Nico turned to Nattie.

"Shall we?" He smiled holding out a wing for her.

"Of course." She happily took his wing and they walked wing in wing down the hallway together.

"Don't worry," Nico grinned, "I won't leave you alone this time."

She laughed a little, "Yeah, we all know what happened last time you did that."

They walked in silence for a little bit; listening for anything that could possibly lead them to Bailey. They silently agreed to open a door and check out a few rooms but when they didn't find anything, they returned to the main hallway they were in. Nico looked over at her and asked, "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "I can feel her. I know she's here."

Nico smiled too, "I know! We'll find her!" After another moment of silence, Nico's curiosity was starting to get the best of him and he just had to ask, "So what happened between you and this guy?"

Nattie looked taken aback by the question. Her eyes shifted as she spoke, "Ah it's complicated."

"How complicated?"

She sighed and said, "We were just silly kids. It was such a long time ago; I was sure that he'd forget it by now and move on…"

Nico looked away from her and glanced around the hallway, allowing the silence to take over. Finally, he turned to her and said softly, "What happened?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it. It's not worth mentioning." She stared at the floor sadly, making Nico even more curious.

He decided to let the question go and instead asked, "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him with a smile and nodded, "Much better." She giggled a little and asked, "How are you feeling?"

He chuckled, "Still got that headache but I'm good."

Nattie suddenly stopped walking and stared at him. Nico stopped too and asked, "What is it?"

She shook her head, "It's just…I dunno, I feel like we're losing our touch ya know?" He responded with a confused look and she added, "We're losing our chemistry. Our relationship isn't as spontaneous as before." Nico thought about this for a moment and then smirked. He sauntered over to her and took her wing in his and wrapped his other wing around her waist. To her surprise, he dipped her and brought her back up. Then he cooed, "Spontaneous enough for you?"

She shook her head with a smirk and whispered, "Nope I need more."

Nico gave her a lopsided grin and slid before her, wrapping his wings around her abdomen and gently kissing her neck, he murmured, "How about this?"

She giggled, "Better, but I'm still not completely blown away."

Nico smirked flirtatiously and spun her around so that she was facing him. Then, he gently pushed her up against the wall and brought his beak on hers in a long and passionate kiss. Completely forgetting the fact that they were suppose to be looking for their daughter, the savored the long kiss for as long as they could. Finally, Nico pulled away and smiled, "Now tell me _that _blew you away. I haven't kissed you like that in a long time."

Nattie couldn't seem to keep the smile off her face, "That was out of this world." They stared into each others eyes for a while and Nattie drew in a deep breath, "I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

"Me too." Nico breathed. "But we should probably get back to looking for our daughter huh?"

Nattie nodded, "Yeah, I wonder if any of the others found her. She's got to be-"

Nattie was interrupted by a high pitched scream. Nico and Nattie both stopped dead in their tracks and looked around. Nattie took Nico wing frantically, "Bailey! It's Bailey! Something's happened to her!"

Nico looked at Nattie fearfully, "Where'd that scream come from?"

All of a sudden, another bird flew out from a room, and down the hallway the opposite way, calling, "Hang in there Bailey!"

Nico didn't recognize this bird but Nattie immediately knew who it was. The anger was boiling up inside of her and she called out, "Felix!"

* * *

_Oh boy...DRAMA BOMB! lol Hint: You'll finally find out what happened between Nattie and Felix next chapter! Hahaha Btw, Anyone else love Rodger and Dash? Haha I've had those two characters in my mind since the beginning! I think they're funny! XD_

_So hope you enjoyed this rather interesting chapter! It only gets better...well...sorta. Hahaha Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here we are you guys! This is getting intense! I've been getting these chapters up at a faster pace as you can see! Lol that's good! Anyways, a few more chapters left you guys! Gah, it's so exciting! Hahaha enjoy! :)_

* * *

"…and then to top it off, the _whole _pile of plates fell on top of us. It was crazy! I literally thought I was going to die."

"I know right! You kicked me in the stomach!"

"Hey, I couldn't see anything with the shattered glass plates on top of me! You're lucky I didn't kick you in the face!"

"You did!"

"Oh did I? My bad…"

"Can you both just SHUT UP!" Stella suddenly erupted. Rodger and Dash were in the middle of explaining an incident that happened in the Bird Store and Stella was getting pretty sick of hearing them talk.

"Well ba-hum-bug!" Rodger mimicked her in a high pitched voice, "You're just not a happy one are ya?"

"No, I can be happy, but when I'm annoyed, I'd much rather rage." Stella replied flatly, staring straight ahead as she walked.

"I think it's hot." Dash smirked at her as he walked beside her. Stella gritted her beak and Rodger rolled his eyes.

"You're suppose to be looking for Bailey; not be flirting with me." Stella glanced at him angrily and looked away again. They turned and walked into a large room.

Dash suddenly leaned in real close to her ear and whispered, "I can do both."

"Okay you know what, that's it! I was going to be a lady about this but no more! I'm gonna-" Stella's rage was interrupted by another voice.

"Oh tisk tisk. I wouldn't be so harsh if I were you." The birds turned to see a large, white, fluffy cat laying lazily by a fireplace. His white fur was glowing in the firelight.

"Thank you." Dash exclaimed, "Someone who understands me."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Well if you'd stop flirting with me for five seconds! I'm not interested!"

Dash stared at her for a while and then said with a smirk, "I think that was five seconds don't you think?"

Stella was about to lunge at him when the cat interrupted again, "Now, now! No need to get frisky. What's your name?" He had a rich, Italian accent.

Stella looked at him with a bit of annoyance, "Stella."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty bird." He smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"I'M RODGER!"

"I'M DASH!"

"And we are…RODGER AND-"

"NO!" Stella shouted angrily at them, immediately telling them to shut up.

Rodger and Dash both still had their beaks hanging open. They slowly closed them and Rodger sighed, "You ruin the fun!"

"I do not! Whatever you were trying to do _wasn't _fun. It was just annoying." As Stella fumed, she (along with Rodger and Dash) failed to noticed the door slowly closing shut behind them.

"Oh come on baby bird! Lighten up!" Dash put a wing on her shoulder.

She glared at him and seethed, "You wanna keep that wing? I suggest you get it off my shoulder." Dash immediately removed his wing. "That's better."

"Are you three hungry?" The cat suddenly asked.

They looked at him in confusion and Stella said, "Umm no not really…"

"I AM!" Rodger exclaimed, raising his wing. Stella and Dash looked at him in shock.

The cat smiled, "Come on then. I've got something for you."

Rodger smiled back, "A'ight cool!" He began to walk over to him, but Dash yanked on his wing and pulled him back.

"Are you crazy? You don't know what that cat could do to you." Dash whispered frantically.

"Relax. What harm could I possibly do?" The cat said with an innocent smile.

Rodger gave his friend a look and said, "See! He's a cool cat!" He strolled over to the cat and looked up at him with a smile, "So whatcha got for me?"

The cat smiled back and said sinisterly, "Oh, I think you'll enjoy this…"

* * *

"N-Nattie?" Felix stared at her in shock, not sure if she was really standing in front of him or not.

"Where's my daughter?" Nattie asked as calmly as she could.

Felix rubbed the back of his neck and drew in a breath, "I knew you were going to show up eventually but you couldn't have come earlier?"

"Where is she?" She asked again, a little more forcefully.

He held up his wings in defense and said, "I-I don't um…"

"Felix." She took a step towards him and clenched her jaw, "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

Felix took a deep breath and shook his head, "She's been kidnapped."

That did it. Nattie could no longer contain her anger and she lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, screaming mindless insults at him.

Nico quickly ran forward and pulled Nattie off of him, "Nattie, calm down!"

"I can't calm down!" She exclaimed, struggling to get free. "He took my baby and now his playing games with us!"

Felix, who was still laying on the floor in shock, suddenly yelled, "I was being serious!"

"Oh yeah right! Nothing you say can be taken seriously!"

"Oh really? Do you think I was lying the night I left you?"

"Yes…I don't know…maybe. It doesn't matter! All of that's over! Where's Bailey?" Nattie asked desperately.

Felix sighed, "I'm looking for her!"

"STOP LYING!" Nattie screamed. Nico had to use all his strength to hold her back.

"Nattie, relax! You need to stop screaming!" Nico said softly.

After a few moments, Nattie looked at Felix and whispered, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you take her from me you jerk!" She yelled again.

"Because I wanted to get you back for ruining my life!"

Nattie stared at him, confused. She had finally stopped struggling against Nico's hold and he let her go but still had a wing around her waist to keep her from tackling Felix again. "I didn't ruin your life." She said.

Felix frowned, "Yes you did. You just don't understand how much you hurt me Nattie." When Nattie didn't respond, he continued, "You never returned my feelings for you. You always ignored them, you didn't care."

Nattie shook her head, "Felix, we were just kids. We didn't know anything."

"Yeah, but I knew how I felt."

"We were just friends. That's all." Nattie reasoned. "It was never meant to be anything more."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Nattie closed her eyes and sighed. She was afraid he would bring that up again. "Because I felt bad."

"What?" He asked confusingly.

"I felt bad that I didn't feel the same way you did. So I thought that would be the only way to make you feel better." She stared at the floor guiltily.

"Are you kidding? You made me think you loved me. You made me think we were dating. Do you realize how humiliating that is?"

"I'm sorry! You were my only friend I had, I didn't want to lose you." She pleaded.

"We see how well that turned out!" Felix crossed his wings and looked away.

Nico looked between the two of them in confusion. He wasn't sure what was going on.

Nattie sighed, "I just didn't want anything between us to change…"

"So your solution was to kiss me and then blow me off?"

"I never blew you off!" She said in defense.

"I wanted to go on a date with you but you never showed up!"

Nattie felt so conflicted right now. She just wanted to lay on the floor and cry. Finally, she groaned in frustration and said, "I was scared okay? I didn't want to go on a date with you."

"You could've just told me that." Felix glowered at the ground.

"I didn't want to break your heart."

"So instead you stood me up?" Not giving her a chance to answer, he quickly added, "You completely broke my heart Nattie. I loved you. I gave up everything for you. I don't understand what I did wrong…"

"You didn't do anything wrong Felix. You were the perfect guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Nattie took another step towards him.

He sighed sadly, "I'm apparently not perfect enough for you."

Nattie looked away and muttered, "I guess not…"

Felix stared at her and sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore. You have a family now. Once we find Bailey you can take her and leave." With that, he turned and began to walk away, "Follow me. I'll take you to her." He said with his head low, staring at the floor.

Nattie looked at the ceiling to keep from tearing up. Sure, Felix kidnapped Bailey and she was incredibly mad at him for that. But she still felt bad for him. It was true; she did break his heart. He treated her like she was his entire world and she hurt him. She completely forgot Nico was standing by her until he whispered in her ear, "Everything will be okay."

She sighed and shook her head, "I don't think he'll ever forgive for what I did to him."

"Maybe not." Nico said, taking her wing in his, "But let's get Bailey first, and worry about getting him to forgive you later. Okay?" Nattie nodded and they followed Felix.

No matter how hard she tried not to think about it, the horrible memory of the day Felix left kept coming back. The memory itself almost made her cry. Nico's soft voice brought her back to reality, "You okay?"

She looked into his warm eyes and had to smile, "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

Little did they know how wrong she was.

* * *

"You are _such _an idiot." Stella growled under her breath from behind the cage bars.

"How the heck was I suppose know he was going to try and eat me?" Rodger argued.

"You're a bird; he's a cat. Put the pieces together!" Stella snapped.

Dash suddenly spoke up, "Rodger, because of you, we're all in a cage and he's going to eat us. _All of us_!"

"Oh will you three shut up! I'm not going to eat you yet. My rats informed me that there are more of you birds in the warehouse and they are getting them for me. Once I have all you birds, I'll start dinner." The cat laughed evilly.

"Why don't you eat yourself you fat cat!" Rodger suddenly yelled angrily. "Yeah, that's right I went there! And I ain't goin' back!" He snapped two of his flight feathers in a girly fashion.

"Mhmm!" Dash smirked and gave his friend a high five.

Stella rolled her eyes and shook her head while the cat just merely chuckled at them, "I shall be back my pets." The cat turned and dragged himself out of the room.

When he was gone, Stella turned to Rodger and gave him a weird look, "Why on earth would he eat himself? What exactly were you trying to succeed by saying that?"

He shrugged, "Hey, at least it's something. I didn't hear any comebacks coming from your pretty little beak." Stella responded by raising an eyebrow in his direction and he immediately shut his beak.

Suddenly, a soft voice interrupted them, "W-who are you?" The three birds turned around to see a little canary girl curled up in the corner of the cage.

Stella gasped, "Bailey?"

Bailey looked at her confused, "How do you know my name?"

Stella glanced at Rodger and Dash for a moment and then walked over and kneeled down beside her, gently saying, "Sweetheart, my name is Stella. I'm friends with your parents."

Bailey's face immediately brightens at that and she exclaimed hopefully, "My parents are here?"

Stella smiled softly and nodded, "They're here somewhere, I don't know where but they're coming for you."

Bailey's face broke out into the biggest smile which made Stella laugh. The five year old's face became serious when she said, "But if they come in here, they'll get killed! We have to get out!"

Before Stella could reply, Dash cut in and said, "How are we suppose to get out?"

Bailey looked at him and Rodger and asked, "I'm sorry, what's your names?"

Rodger smiled, "I'm Rodger."

"I'm Dash!"

"And we are…RODGER AND DASH!" The yelled happily. Stella rolled her eyes frustratingly and Bailey giggled.

"Okay, well Dash, to answer your question, we're going to need to pick the lock." She said with a cute little smile.

"Oh okay…how do we do that?"

Bailey thought for a moment and then said, "Well my uncle Blu taught me incase I ever needed to escape a cage. I think I still remember how to do it."

"Well then get to crackin' that lock girlie!" Rodger exclaimed with a smile. "Let's get out of here!"

Bailey gave him a weird look but smiled anyway as she walked over to the lock, "All right but this may take a while."

Before she could even touch the lock, the cat came into the room followed by the three rats who carrying Pedro and Angie. The cat unlocked the cage and before anyone could move, threw the couple into the cage. Then he closed the cage door and locked it again. He turned to the rats and asked, "Are there anymore?"

Razi smirked, "I believe Felix is still out there with the girl's parents."

The cat sneered maliciously, "Bring them to me."

The three rats nodded and scurried out of the room. Pedro got up off the bottom of the cage and yelled, "You won't win you know? We're going to get out of here!"

The cat rolled his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that." He laid down by the fireplace and muttered, "Now, I'm going to take a little bit of a cat nap before I eat you all."

Pedro glared angrily at the cat but a soft voice made his heart leap, "Uncle Pedro?"

He turned around and saw his five year old niece standing there, with hopeful eyes. Pedro smiled happily as Bailey ran into his wings, "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

Pedro picked her up, practically smothering her and hugged her tightly, ignoring his painful wing, "You have no idea how much we had to go through to get to you!"

"Yeah, but it'd be nice if you let her breathe." Angie giggled slightly.

He sighed, "If I have to." He let her go and she ran over to Angie, hugging her just as tightly, murmuring how much she missed her.

When she pulled away, she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought my parents would be the only ones coming."

Pedro chuckled a little, "Nah, we weren't about to let them go on this adventure by themselves! We had to come too!"

Bailey smiled, "What about Tovu? Where's he?"

"He's with your uncle Frankie and aunt Mandy back in Rio. Which now that I think about it, I wonder what they're up to?"

* * *

"Mandy, Mandy where's my beautiful Mandy!" Frankie chanted as he skipped into the hollow with Tovu laughing on his back. It's been two days since the couple had their first big fight and they couldn't be happier. Frankie set Tovu on the floor and kissed Mandy softly before saying, "You look beautiful!"

Mandy giggled, "Why thank you my love! I'm glad I caught your eye."

"You always catch my eye." Frankie stated with smirk as he sat down in front of Tovu.

Mandy sat down too, but instead of sitting next to Frankie, she sat on his lap. Frankie smiled at her as he wrapped his wings around her waist, holding her close. They both watched Tovu as he ripped apart some leaves that were laying the floor. Frankie chuckled as said, "He's gonna be destructive."

Mandy giggled, "Yeah, good luck to Nico and Nattie for that." She looked at Frankie and smiled, "Can you believe it? Pretty soon, we're gonna be parents!" She squealed happily and laid her head on his shoulder. Frankie just laughed at her and she asked, "What?"

"I don't know. You just make me laugh! You're so excited about being a parent." He chuckled again.

She nodded, "Well aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But only cuz it's with you." He cooed as he kissed her cheek. Mandy smirked and kissed him hard on the beak. Frankie raised his eyebrows, especially when she gently pushed him down to the floor. Tovu watched them for a moment and then crawled over to them, pushing them apart. Frankie and Mandy laughed as he whined, obviously wanting some attention. Mandy pushed herself off of Frankie and stood up, pulling him with her. Tovu held his wings up for her and she picked him up.

"Aw you love being with uncle Frankie and aunt Mandy don't you?" She cooed and he nuzzled against her neck. Looking at Frankie, she said, "He's a mama's boy."

"Mmm so am I." Frankie murmured flirtatiously, winking at her.

"Oh stop." She giggled lightly, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the couch and sat down, with Tovu on her lap.

"Buy why? I know you love it!" Frankie pouted as he sat down next to her. Mandy laid her head in his lap made playful faces at Tovu, making the baby canary laugh. After a while, she noticed Frankie was just staring at her.

"What?" She sat up and looked at him.

"You are the perfect mother ya know that?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not a mother yet though."

Frankie smirked, "But you will be…"

Mandy bit the edge of her beak and muttered, "About that…" She stood up and set Tovu on the couch.

Frankie stared at her in confusion, "What is it?"

Mandy thought for a moment, trying to think of how she should tell him. Finally she said, "Well, a couple days ago, while you and Tovu were out, I was getting these weird stomach cramps. They started to really hurt so I went over to Rafael and Eva's hollow and talked to them about it."

"And?" Frankie pressed, raising his eyebrows.

Mandy sighed contently and smiled a little when she said, "They think I might be pregnant again."

The statement hit Frankie so hard that he fell off the couch, "Wait, WHAT?"

Mandy stifled a laugh and said calmly, "They're not sure but we're gonna wait a week and see what happens."

Frankie rolled onto his back and looked up at her, "Do _you _think that you are?"

She shrugged, "It's possible." Frankie nodded and sat up and she asked, "Would you be okay with that?"

He gave her a look and exclaimed, "Okay? Of course! It's just…our first child hasn't even hatched yet…can we really handle two babies?"

She sighed, "I think we can. We better be able to." She giggled lightly and then smiled at him, "We'll get through it together right?"

He nodded and stood up, giving her a soft kiss, and said, "Right."

Suddenly, they heard a strange noise come from the baby's room. They glanced at each other confused and Frankie immediately walked over to the door. Mandy picked up Tovu and walked into the room behind Frankie. They gave each other hopeful glances before walking up to the crib where the egg laid. It was moving and shaking violently. Mandy gasped and looked at Frankie, "I think it's hatching!"

Frankie was at a complete loss for words. He had no idea what to expect but he knew that in moments he could very well be a father. The egg cracked a little and a light pink beak stuck out of the hole. Frankie's eyes widened in surprise and Mandy smiled, "Oh my gosh!"

After a few more cracks, the egg broke and out climbed a tiny, slimy, baby bird.

* * *

"Felix, please will you just listen to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you never listened to me!"

"Not true!"

"Okay, fine but still!"

"Why are acting so immature about the situation?"

Nico rolled his eyes as Nattie and Felix argued. This walk could not get any longer. "Can we all just stop fighting?" He suggested.

They both looked at him and said simultaneously, "No."

Nattie looked at Felix and said, "Felix, can we just talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about Nattie! You already expressed that you came here for your daughter! Well I'm taking you to her!" Felix began walked at a quicker pace.

"You broke my heart too!" Nattie called out.

Felix whipped around and faced her, "How did _I _break _your _heart?"

"You left me!" She said softly.

Felix remained silent for a minute and then whispered, "I thought you wanted me gone?"

"I didn't!"

He sighed and looked at the floor, "What about Frankie and Maria? They wanted me to leave didn't they?"

"No." Nattie's voice was hoarse from all the yelling she had done earlier, "They cared about you. You were like part of the family. Then you up and leave us like we're nothing; do you know how much that hurts?"

"I left because I couldn't stand to be near a girl that I loved, but only looked at me as a friend." Felix frowned.

"Felix, I did love you! But…not-"

"The way I did? I know." They both looked at the floor awkwardly. Felix's eyes flitted to hers and then back to the ground, "How about we just…look for Bailey…" He began walking again.

Nattie sighed and followed him, not saying another word. Nico also sighed, but in relief for that there was actually a moment of silence.

That momentary silence ended very quickly.

Nico was suddenly pushed very hard from behind and fell onto the floor. He saw his bottle cap roll off his head and land next to Nattie's feet. She picked it up and looked at him and a look of horror came onto her face. "Nico!"

"Oh so your name's Nico? Okay, thanks for that!" Razi smiled wickedly at Nattie and sneered at Nico. "Now, I believe you're looking for your daughter?"

Nico struggled from her hold and growled, "What have you done to her?"

"Oh nothing…yet!" She smirked. Suddenly, Nattie was tackled to the ground by another rat.

"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing." Seth smiled sweetly.

"Get off of me you jerk!" Nattie yelled as she squirmed.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"That's enough you guys! Let them go!" Felix erupted.

Nattie stared at him in shock. "You know these rats?"

"That's kinda a long story. I'll explain later." Felix rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"That's if you ever get the chance." Felix turned around and saw Zeno sitting there, grinning at him.

"I know all of your moves. You can't take me." Felix glared at him.

Zeno laughed, "Oh I know. But you care about Bailey right?"

Felix looked over at Nattie and said, "Yes, I _do _care about Bailey." Nattie stared at him in awe and Zeno smirked.

"Then if I were you, I'd follow me." Zeno scurried away and Felix glanced at Nattie. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Seth, let her up, we can walk." He said blankly. Seth reluctantly complied, as did Razi, and Felix helped Nattie and Nico stand up.

"So we're just suppose to follow these guys?" Nico asked incredulously.

Felix nodded, "Yup. If you ever want to see your daughter again."

Nico let out a heavy sigh as he placed his bottle cap back on his head, "This day could not get worse."

* * *

_Oh Nico...you're so very very wrong! lol So as you can see Frankie and Mandy now have a child! YAY! Do you think it'll be Oliver or Renee? Hehehe_

_Lots of stuff going down next chapter guys so stay tuned for that! It's gonna be epic! :D Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think in some nice reviews! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Just so you know, the beginning of this chapter was a pain in the bottom to write! But I did it! lol This gets pretty crazy so hang on! :D_

* * *

Felix took a deep breath; he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't be more nervous about what waits behind that door. But he was more nervous for Nattie; he didn't want her getting hurt. He didn't want Bailey to get hurt either. Heck, he didn't even want Nico to get hurt. He felt sick just thinking about all this.

Razi went up to the door and smirked at Felix, "You remember this room don't you Felix?"

Felix promptly ignored her and turned his attention to Nattie, "You guys gotta be careful in there…this…this guy is dangerous, he will kill you if he doesn't get to me first. Get Bailey and get out as fast as you can."

Nattie opened her beak to respond but Zeno's laugh cut her off, "Oh please…you think it's that easy?"

Razi opened the door and Felix winced, he saw the cat almost immediately. His dark, evil yellow eyes pierced through his feathers, making him shudder even more. Razi pushed Felix into the room first. He nervously gulped and tried to ease the tension by saying, "Hiya boss."

The cat narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Glad to see you could join us today." Felix took note of the fireplace the cat was sitting in front of.

"Wish I could say the same." Felix's eyes shifted to the floor nervously, not wanting to make eye contact.

The cat dragged himself over to Felix and walked around him, "You haven't changed at all Felix." Felix had to fight the urge to sneeze when the cat's tail brushed over his beak. Suddenly, his furry face got incredibly close to Felix's and he seethed, "You remember the deal we made before you left?"

Felix swallowed thickly and whispered, "I try not to remember…"

The cat got up and walked over to the cage, "Well I hope you realize everyone here is going to die and it's because of _you._" He gestured to the cage and Felix took notice of the six birds that were trapped in there, one of them being Bailey.

"Felix!" Bailey cried out. All Felix could do was stared at her sadly, he had no idea how he was going to do it, but he had to keep her alive.

The cat suddenly smiled and called out to Razi, "Why don't you bring the girl's parents in?"

Nico and Nattie stared at Razi in confusion and shock as she pushed them into the room harshly. Nico almost plowed right into Felix but was able to catch himself. Nattie stood next to him, holding his wing nervously

Bailey grabbed the cage bars tightly and yelled, "Mommy! Daddy!"

* * *

Nico remembered that feeling he had when he found out Nattie was still alive back in Belo Horizonte. That immense feeling of relief, knowing that someone you cared about so much was still alive. That's exactly how he felt now. Seeing his daughter's bright blue eyes staring at him hopefully through the cage bars. It made him feel alive, happy, like nothing could ruin the moment.

That moment was ended quite harshly when the cat suddenly grabbed Nattie. Nico's eyes widened and he was about to go after her but was grabbed by Zeno. Felix was also grabbed before he could go after her. Nattie struggled to get away from the cat's grasp but failed miserably when she saw Zeno tying Nico to the leg of a nearby chair. He looked like he just wanted to start screaming at Zeno to let him go. Seth had just finished tying Felix when he suddenly yelled, "Let her go! She hasn't done anything to you!"

"You're right. But I don't care." The cat smiled wickedly at Nattie and added, "Why don't we take this cast off your wing hm?" Nattie's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

"NO! DON'T!" Nico screeched.

Nattie could feel the tears in her eyes as the cat unwrapped her wing. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her wound. "Well that looks very unhealthy." He suddenly donned a sinister smirk and stuck a claw out, "Let's fix that."

Nattie's heart stopped and she began to cry desperately, "No no no no! Please! I'll do anything!"

Everyone watched in horror as the cat dragged his claw across her wound, emitting a shriek of pain from Nattie. Nico stared in shock and began to struggle against the hold from the rope. The cat faked a worried tone and said, "Oh no! It's bleeding again!" He smiled and threw her to the floor near the fireplace.

Nattie was trying her hardest to stay conscious but the pain was too excruciating. She couldn't even breathe it was so bad. She saw Nico get free of the rope and attack the cat before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Bailey stared in shock at the scene taking place in front of her. She wanted to cry. Her mother was now laying unconscious on the floor and her father was now trying the beat up the cat.

"Bailey! You gotta get us out of here so we can help your dad!" Pedro said frantically.

Bailey was trying not to have a panic attack. She was trembling and breathing faster than normal. Stella noticed and went over to her, whispering, "Hey, it's okay. Just take it easy and relax. Now, you said you knew how to pick the lock right?"

Bailey swallowed and nodded. Stella added, "Okay, just take your time and get us out." She smiled supportively.

Bailey took a few deep breaths to calm herself and began working on the lock.

Felix glanced at the three rats who had confused expressions on their faces, like they didn't know what to do. He began to loosen the rope around his wings, trying to get free. It was hopeless. He turned to Razi and sighed, "Please let me go!"

Razi, Zeno, and Seth looked at him surprised and she said, "Why would we do that?"

"I know you guys are sick of this. You're tired of working so hard for this guy when he doesn't even do anything for you guys. You guys want out of this just a badly as I did." Felix stated softly.

The rats stared at him, unconvinced. Seth furrowed his brows and said, "Felix, you lied to us. We can't trust you."

"But you can finally be free! You don't have to work for that cat anymore! You won't have to worry about getting in trouble. Come on! Fight the power!" Felix just about pleaded the last part.

Razi suddenly had an idea and smirked, "You know, he's right. I'm getting kinda sick of working for that fat cat. What about you guys?" Zeno and Seth looked at each other and shrugged and Razi added, "I say we fight the power!"

Zeno and Seth smiled and yelled, "Yeah!"

Felix had a touch of hope when he asked, "So you're gonna let me go?"

The three rats looked at him and said, "No."

"Why not?" He gaped.

"Because if the cat dies, you die with him!" Zeno smiled and scurried towards the fireplace.

Felix sighed, "That did not work the way I wanted it to."

Once Razi, Seth and Zeno got to the fireplace, Seth asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Razi smirked and gestured to a large can of gasoline, "I think we should start this whole place on fire to add hastiness."

"Let's do it!" Seth and Zeno cheered and started pouring the gasoline all over the floor.

Nico and the cat were still in a fierce battle; the cat was currently trying to claw Nico's feathers off. They didn't notice the gasoline-soaked floor below them.

Felix, however, knew right away what the rats were trying to do. That's when he noticed Nattie's unconscious body laying near the fireplace. He began to panic. Looking over at the cage, he saw Bailey trying to unlock the cage with her talons. "Bailey! Hurry!" He yelled.

Razi laughed evilly as she poured a trail of gasoline to the fireplace. The gasoline immediately caught the flame sending a trail of fire sweeping across the floor. Everyone, including Nico and the cat, stopped what they were doing just in time to see the three rats leaving through the only exit. Razi turned around and glared at the cat, "Have fun boss!" With that, she was gone, closing the door behind her.

Bailey jiggled the lock once more and it finally broke open. She quickly opened the cage door just as the cat attacked Nico full on, hitting him hard on the head. She screamed, "Daddy!" Nico hit the floor hard, his bottle cap flying across the room.

"Bailey!" Bailey looked over to where Felix was tied up, "Help me out of this!" She quickly ran over to him, helping him untie the knot.

Stella watched her run over to Felix and then turned her attention to Pedro, "We need to get out of here!"

Pedro stared at her in shock, "Nun uh! I ain't leavin' without my buddy! Rodger, Dash! We need to help Nico!"

Rodger looked at him and smirked, "I'm ready for war sergeant." He and Dash saluted and followed Pedro over to where Nico and the cat were in a head on battle.

Stella noticed the fire was spreading onto the walls and ceiling. The smoke was getting thick and it was hard to breathe. She suddenly had flashbacks of Sam and her family and at that moment, she just wanted to get out. Angie snapped her back to reality when she said, "We need to help Nattie!"

Stella looked over near the fireplace to where Nattie was still laying unconscious. The fire was so close to her, Stella feared Nattie would actually start on fire. She and Angie started maneuvering through and around the fire but they didn't notice the large beam that was about fall on top of them.

* * *

Felix had to give her a small smile when she ran over, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Bailey nodded, "I'm fine! But I don't think my parents are!" She struggled to get the knot out of the rope.

Felix looked around at the fire that was spreading around them. It was spreading onto the walls and the ceiling. "I don't mean to rush you but you need to hurry!"

"I know, I'm trying!"

Felix suddenly saw a cardinal, a tanager and a blue canary attack the cat. He furrowed his brows and looked down by the cage where a female tanager and cardinal were trying to make their way through the fire. Bailey loosened the knot enough so that Felix could slip his wings through. Once he was free, he heard a loud crack and looked up to see a large beam start to fall, right where the two girls were walking!

His eyes widened and he suddenly thrust himself forward and screamed, "MOVE!"

Stella and Angie turned and saw him rocketing towards them. Angie looked up just in time to see the beam come falling down. She was able to jump out of the way in time, but wasn't able to get to Stella. Stella felt something hard hit her torso and send her flying to the ground. She opened her eyes to be met with Felix's staring into hers.

Felix felt as if his entire world had slowed down when she opened her eyes. Her light brown eyes were so captivating, it made his heart beat faster. She was so beautiful his breath caught in his throat.

The loud thump of the beam hitting the floor snapped both of them back into reality. He quickly got off of her and helped her up, smiling sheepishly. She smiled back and was about to say something but suddenly remember the situation on hand. She turned around and upon seeing Nattie, she ran over to her. Felix and Angie quickly followed and knelt down by her. Stella looked up and said frantically, "We need to get her out of here."

They nodded and Felix turned around, "Put her on my back. I'll get her outside." Stella and Angie helped get Nattie on his back. "All right! Let's go!" They began to fly towards the door when Felix saw Bailey. He turned to Stella and said, "Get Bailey. She needs to get out of here too!"

Stella nodded and flew down to Bailey. Felix and Angie turned back to the battle between the four birds and the cat. So far, the latter was winning. Stella and Bailey flew over to them, the latter holding Nico's bottle cap, and Felix said, "Let's get out of here."

Bailey stopped, "Wait! What about them?" She glanced over at her dad who was trying punch the cat in the face.

Felix sighed, "I'll come back for them! Come on!" Stella ushered Bailey forward and Angie followed them as they all flew through the hallway.

* * *

Nico winced as he was thrown to the floor again. He looked up and saw Felix fly out of the smoking room with Nattie on his back and Stella, Angie, and Bailey following him closely. He sighed in relief, at least he knew they'd be safe. Pedro was suddenly thrown onto the floor next to him harshly. Nico turned to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Pedro nodded, "I think so."

Nico looked up and saw Rodger and Dash fighting fiercely. He said, "We need to get out of here or we're gonna die of smoke inhalation." The smoke from the fire was so thick it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Pedro nodded and looked around expectantly, "Where'd everyone go?"

"They left. Which is why we need to too!"

Pedro sat for a moment to catch his breath, then he nodded and stood up, "All right let's go! RODGER, DASH RETREAT!" Pedro yelled as loud as he could. He and Nico ran over to the door just as Rodger and Dash began to fly away. They didn't get far before the cat grabbed Rodger's leg and yanked him back to the ground.

"AHH!" He screamed.

The cat leered down at him and hissed, "If I die, you're dying with me!"

"RODGER!" Dash yelled making Nico and Pedro both stop in their tracks. They turned to see Rodger in the cat's clutches.

Dash looked at Nico and Pedro and said, "You go! I'm staying here to help my friend!" He was about to lunge at the cat when Nico stopped him.

"Wait! We're not leaving you!"

"Nico! You have to go! You have a daughter who needs you and a mate who needs you! You have more to live for man! It'll be okay!" He gave him a smile and said, "Go now! Live your life!" With that, he pushed Nico towards the door and attacked the cat.

Nico gave Rodger and Dash one last look before running into the hallway behind Pedro. The smoke was so thick it was hard to see anything. Nico and Pedro were coughing and hacking, trying to make it through the immense smoke and fire. Pedro tripped and fell on his bad wing, making him cry out in pain. Nico looked at him and coughed, "C-come on…buddy! Get…get up!"

Pedro shook his head, "No just leave without me! SAVE YOURSELF!"

"Dude seriously just stand up." Nico deadpanned.

"Oh okay." Pedro stood up and then maneuvered their way through the warehouse. Nico was starting to think he was getting lost when a certain bird found them.

"Felix! How the heck do we get out of here?" Nico coughed again.

"Just follow me!" He said hoarsely as he began to lead them out of the warehouse.

Once they were finally outside, all three of them collapsed on the ground, taking in the fresh air. Stella, Angie, and Bailey all ran over to them. Nico groaned in exhaustion but he quickly fell quiet when the little wings of his daughter wrapped tightly around him. Nico sighed happily, so many nights he had wished she could be safe in his arms again. Now that he finally had her it almost felt unreal. He cradled her in his wings and didn't let her go for almost a full minute. Finally with tears in his eyes, he whispered, "I missed you so much."

Bailey let her tears fall freely, not caring who saw her cry, "I missed you too daddy." She cried into his shoulder and said, "I was so afraid you weren't gonna come for me."

Nico pulled back enough so that he could see her face, "Of course I came. You're my daughter. I'd do _anything _to be with you." He hugged her tightly again, choking back a sob, "Anything."

After a few moments, Bailey pulled away and smiled softly, "I have something for you." She held out his bottle cap and he smiled widely.

"My bottle cap! You saved it!" He gratefully took it and placed it on his head. He wrapped his wings around her again and kissed her head, "I love you baby girl."

"I love you more daddy." She smiled softly.

Everyone watched the daddy-daughter reunion with smiles. Then everyone heard a weak voice say, "B-Bailey?"

Everyone turned and saw Nattie laying on her side, smiling at her daughter. Just the sight of her mother made Bailey tear up again, "Aw mommy." She ran over and hugged her tightly. Nico also joined in, hugging Nattie and Bailey as tight as he could. He remembered what it felt like when they were home in their hollow, with Tovu, safe and sound. A family. That's what it felt like. He knew nothing could be more important, knowing that his family was going to be all right.

Bailey peeked out from between her parents and saw Felix. She smiled and squeezed her way out of their hold, and ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much Felix. For everything. You're the most bestest friend I've ever had!"

Nattie smiled at Felix. The sight made her think of the bedtime story she'd always tell Bailey at night. About how the beautiful princess turned the ugly beast into a handsome prince, just by teaching him how to be nice to others. Felix definitely was that prince; he may have done something bad, but by doing that, he's also done something good. "I'm glad everyone made it out okay." Nattie said softly.

Nico sighed sadly, "Not everyone…" He looked up at the warehouse just as a part of it collapsed, creating more smoke and dust in the air. "We lost two very brave birds today."

Everyone looked at the ground in silence and in sadness, knowing exactly who they had lost. Bailey suddenly noticed something near the warehouse and gasped, "Dad look!" Everyone glanced and saw two birds flying out of the smoke, coughing their lungs out.

"DON'T WORRY! The cat's dead! He's gone!" Rodger panted as he landed next to Pedro, holding onto his shoulder for support.

Nico stared at them in shock, "I thought you were dead…"

Dash looked insulted, "What? You don't think we could handle THAT? Psh that was a piece of cake!" He waved his wing dismissively.

"Yeah, you can't get rid of us that easily." Rodger smirked.

Nico smiled but it quickly disappeared when he heard Nattie whimper from beside him. He looked at her and his stomach dropped. She was pale and her breaths were short and raspy. Her eyes were blood shot and she had another fever. "Aw Nattie!" He looked at Stella and said, "We need to get her to an aviary center or something!"

"Let's just take her back home!" Pedro reasoned.

"But that could take another five weeks!"

"Where do you live?" Rodger suddenly asked.

"Rio de Janeiro, Brazil." Nico said calmly.

Rodger looked at Dash and smiled, "We know a way you can get there in only two days!"

"Two days? What if she doesn't have two days?" Nico was starting to look panicky. Bailey smiled softly and patted his shoulder.

"Dad, it's okay. We'll figure it out!"

Dash nodded, "Yeah, we can stop at a pharmacy or something and wrap her wing up again. Then get some water to take with us. It'll be fine!"

"Yeah, and once we get home, we can get her to the sanctuary and Tulio will get her all fixed up!" Pedro smiled supportively. Nico nodded and smiled.

"Okay, it's worth a shot."

Rodger grinned, "Cool! Just follow us!" They all began walking away from the warehouse but the only one who noticed that Felix wasn't following was Bailey.

"Felix! Aren't you coming?" She said to him.

Felix sighed and looked at the ground, "I almost got all of you killed back there. I don't know how you'd want me to come with you."

Nico half smiled at him, "But you also saved us back there. Besides how can you resist her?" He gestured to Bailey who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

Felix chuckled but still felt unsure, "I don't-"

"Felix!" Everyone looked at Nattie who said weakly, "Please…please come with us!"

Felix stared at her in awe and Stella suddenly spoke up, "You know, I think it'd be best if you came. For her sake as well as mine." She smiled at him. Felix stared into her eyes and smiled back, his heart beating a mile a minute.

He didn't have to think at all before saying, "Okay."

* * *

_Guess what guys? ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Woo! It's gonna be crazy! I'm telling ya! Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this and that it wasn't too choppy or anything. Again, I'm not the best at suspense so tell me if it was okay or not! :D Thanks for the reviews guys and I'll see you in the next and last chapter! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Guys I got this typed in a day! Thank you very much! lol last chapter...don't kill me for what I'm about to do!_

* * *

Nico stared wide eyed at the large speed boat in front of him. "A boat?" He looked at Rodger and Dash who had corresponding smirks on their beaks, "This is how we're getting to Rio?"

Dash smiled, "Yep. Pretty cool huh?"

"Cool?" Pedro asked incredulously. "This is AWESOME!" He ran up to the boat and climbed into it. Rodger and Dash laughed and flew onto it.

"Well come on everyone! All aboard!" Rodger announced loudly.

Everyone flew onto the boat and when they landed, Felix asked, "How did you get this?" He gently laid Nattie on the seat as Nico and Bailey sat next to her.

"Well uh that's a long story…" Dash trailed off and flew up to the steering wheel.

Nico gave them weird looks and said, "You know how to drive this?"

Rodger and Dash gave him insulted looks, "Of course we know how to drive this! I can't believe that you would say something like that!" Dash looked away, crossing his wings.

Rodger also looked away, "That hurts Nico! That really hurts!"

Nico rolled his eyes making Bailey giggle and he said, "Sorry. Will you just drive us home?"

"On it!" They both smiled and started the boat. After five minutes of doing some 'safety checks', they were finally on their way home. Dash was in charge of steering while Rodger was in charge of controls; together they were great drivers…when they weren't talking.

"Rodger! Go faster!" Dash yelled half angrily and half excitedly.

"Dude! Stop yelling at me! I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well it's not fast enough!"

"What is fast enough for you?"

"NOT THIS!"

As the two argued mindlessly, Felix noticed Stella sitting by herself on the back seat, staring off into the distance. He nervously swallowed and fluttered over to her. He landed on the seat and cleared his throat. Stella looked up at him and had to smile, "Hey."

He smiled back, "Hey. Mind if I join you?" He asked softly.

"Sure!" She scooted over a little to give him some room. He happily sat down and the two stared off into the distance in silence for a while.

Felix turned to her and said shyly, "I'm Felix by the way; the culprit." She gave him a confused look and he added, "I was the one who kidnapped Bailey."

Stella nodded understandingly, "Oh that's right! I'm Stella."

Felix stared at her for a while but when he realized he was staring, he looked away and said, "Oh, I like that name." He chuckled nervously making Stella giggle.

She looked over at him and smiled softly, "By the way, thanks for saving me back in the warehouse."

Felix grinned, "Oh no problem, yeah I wouldn't want someone as pretty as you getting hurt." His eyes widened when he realized he had just said, "Er…I um…sorry." He looked away in embarrassment.

"Why are you apologizing? You gave me a compliment." She giggled lightly.

"Right…I guess I'm just not good at this." Felix rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good at what?"

"Talking to pretty girls…" He looked down at his lap shyly.

She giggled again and said, "I think you're doing pretty well."

He ended up staring into her eyes again making his heart skip a beat. He whispered, "You'd be the first."

After another moment of silence, Stella asked, "So you're from Rio too huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I knew Nattie and her family when I was younger." Stella nodded and he asked, "Where are you from?"

She shrugged, "Me and my family were originally from Vitoria, which is pretty close to Rio actually. But after they died I moved into the lighthouse near Belo Horizonte."

Felix looked at her in surprise and said, "_You're _the one who lived in the lighthouse?"

Stella nodded with a small laugh, "Until it burned down. That's how I met Nattie."

He still had wide eyes when he said, "I knew someone lived in that lighthouse but I just didn't know it was you…"

She donned a suspicious look and smirked, "What? You didn't expect to find a pretty girl like me in an abandoned lighthouse?" He shook his head and she added, "Well I didn't expect to find a handsome guy like _you _in an abandoned warehouse." She shrugged her eyebrows and fluttered over next to Angie leaving a dumfounded Felix behind.

A crooked smile found it's way to his beak as he whispered to himself, "She thinks I'm handsome…" He snapped out of his daze when he noticed Nico looking at him with a knowing smile. Felix wiped the smile off his face and fluttered over to him. "What?"

Nico shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh nuthin…" Felix raised his eyebrow and Nico laughed, "Okay, I see you like Stella."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He looked away, trying to hide his blush.

Bailey giggled, "You so like her! Don't even try to deny it!"

Felix looked at her and rolled her eyes, "You know what? Let's just focus on getting Nattie home!"

Nico and Bailey laughed but said nothing. Nattie made a small noise and the three looked down at her, smiles turning into frowns. Nico felt her forehead and sighed, "The fever's getting higher! We need to hurry!"

Felix looked up at Dash, who said, "No worries! It shouldn't be long now! I think we'll be there at lunch time tomorrow! She just needs to hang on a little longer!"

Nico gave him a confused glare and asked, "I thought you said it would take us two days to get home?"

"Two days tops. Sometimes it's shorter; it depends on the boat traffic." Rodger stated calmly.

Nico nodded understandingly and looked down at her sleeping form, saying, "Well just try to get us home as fast as you can! I don't know how much time she has left."

* * *

It took much longer than expected until they finally saw the Rio lights in the distance. It took them a good day and a half and now it was seven in the evening. Everyone was exhausted but jubilant that they had finally made it home.

Nico leaned down by Nattie's ear and whispered, "Nattie? We're home. We're gonna take you to the sanctuary and you'll be better! I promise." He sighed when she responded with a small mumble and turned away from him.

"We're home daddy!" Bailey hugged her dad and smiled, "We're finally home!"

Nico smiled down at his daughter and whispered, "Yeah…but it's not time to celebrate. We're not out of this yet…" He glanced at Nattie and Bailey frowned and nodded.

Dash suddenly yelled out, "All right! We're kinda low on gas so we're just gonna park the boat here."

Pedro frowned, "Aw man! That means I gotta walk!"

Nico smiled and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry! I'll send Ralfy to come get you." He turned to Angie and said, "You wanna go get Frankie and Mandy and tell them we're at the sanctuary?" Angie nodded and immediately flew away. Nico helped Felix put Nattie on his back and said, "All right, let's go!"

The group of birds took off (besides Pedro, who sat down on the ground) and flew towards the sanctuary.

Nico turned to Bailey and smiled softly, "Sweetie I need you to lead everyone to the sanctuary."

"Where are you going to go?" She pouted a little.

He chuckled, "I'm going to uncle Ralfy's so he can go get Pedro. I promise I'll be there soon!" He flew closer and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and nodded, "Okay daddy!" Nico watched with a smile as she led the group of birds to sanctuary, then he turned and flew the opposite way, to Rafael's hollow.

* * *

"Yo Ralfy? You home?" Nico knocked on the door and the sound of kids screaming in excitement caught his attention. The door opened to reveal Eva standing there with a bunch of toucans crawling on her.

"Hello Nico." She smiled kindly.

"Hey Eva! If Rafael home? It's urgent." He said quickly and frantically. Eva noticed his panicked state and frowned.

"Nico, is something wrong?"

"There's a lot wrong! But right now, I just _really _need Rafael!" He pressed.

Eva nodded and said, "Well come in, Rafael's in the bedroom."

"Thank you!" Nico rocketed through the toucan's home and into the bedroom. "Ralfy!"

Rafael looked up from where his kids were sleeping and put a feather to his beak, telling him to be quiet. Then, when he knew that the kids were asleep, he got up and ushered the canary into the living room.

"Rafael, I need your help!" Nico said.

Rafael stared at him with wide eyes and then held out his wings, "First off, where's my hug? I haven't seen you in weeks." Nico rolled his eyes with a small smile and hugged the toucan tightly. When he pulled away, Rafael said, "That's better. Next, did you get Bailey?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah she's fine! They're at the sanctuary. Look I need-"

"Wait! Why are they at the sanctuary?" Rafael cut him off.

"Nattie's sick. I need you to get Pedro!"

"Wait I thought he went with you?"

Nico sighed and face-palmed. Finally he went on to explain how they got home and where Pedro was. "Can you please get him and bring him to the sanctuary?"

Rafael nodded, "Of course! I'll be there soon!"

"Thanks Ralfy! I owe you one!" The canary suddenly dashed out of the hollow quickly and flew towards the sanctuary.

After another five minute flight, Nico finally made it to the sanctuary. He burst through the window and exclaimed, "Where's Nattie?"

Everyone looked at him and Stella said calmly, "They just took her into surgery, we have to wait until they're done."

Nico took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay." He rubbed his eyes a little.

"Maybe you should rest a little bit." She smiled softly. He chuckled and Bailey ran over to him, taking his wing in hers.

"Come on daddy! Let's sit down over there." She led him over to the large human-sized couch and they sat down together. Nico looked around the waiting room; Stella and Felix were currently talking on the other end of the couch. Rodger and Dash were coloring in some coloring books that the humans left in there. Nico shook his head with a small laugh causing Bailey to look at him, "What is it?"

He nodded to Rodger and Dash and she giggled too, "Aren't they funny?"

Nico smiled and said, "Why don't you join them?"

She shrugged and nodded, "Okay." She flew down by them and the three colored together for a while.

Nico sighed as he laid down, covering his eyes with his bottle cap. No matter how many different things he thought about, nothing could distract him from Nattie. Memories of the first time he laid eyes on her flashed through his mind. He met her under an apple tree. She was his apple. His apple that was slowly rotting away.

* * *

"Stop. Talking. About. All. This. Crazy. Stuff." Frankie waved his wings around as he spoke. "It's making me all messed up. Okay, I'm only twenty three. You're messing me up."

Tovu merely blinked in confusion making Mandy laugh, "Will you stop it! He looks so confused right now."

Frankie laughed as Tovu stared at him, "What? What are you staring at?"

Tovu glared at him, "Nah!" He exclaimed.

"Nah?" He looked at Mandy, "What does 'nah' mean?"

"How would I know?"

A sudden knock on the door caught Tovu's attention. Mandy furrowed her brow, "Wonder who that could be?" She got up and Tovu started to whine. She looked at him and smiled, "What? You wanna help me answer the door?" She picked him up and they walked over to the door, opening it up.

Mandy's eyes widened, "Angie?"

Angie smiled and hugged her friend, "I'm so glad you answered! I was afraid you'd be sleeping or something! We're back and we got Bailey. We're at the sanctuary and Nico wants you guys to come there right away."

Mandy nodded, "Yeah of course!" She looked back at Frankie and he nodded, walking into the baby's room. She turned back to Angie and said, "Can you go tell him that we'll be there in about ten minutes?"

Angie nodded, "Yeah." She turned and flew back to the sanctuary.

* * *

Nico opened his eyes when he heard wings flapping outside. He got up, hoping it would be Frankie and Mandy. It wasn't.

Rafael landed on the floor of the waiting room and Pedro climbed off his back. Angie ran over to Pedro and gave him a hug while Bailey smiled, "Uncle Ralfy!" She jumped up and hugged him. Rafael smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" He whispered softly.

Bailey smiled, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" He set her on the floor and looked around, "Where's Nattie?"

Nico frowned, "In surgery for her wing."

Rafael nodded understandingly and suddenly noticed all the birds in the room, "You know, me being the king of Carnival is suppose to know everyone…" He hinted a little with a smile.

Nico breathed a laugh and said, "Well let me introduce you to Stella, Felix, Rodger, and Dash. Everyone, this is our friend Rafael."

After everyone waved and said hello, Rafael said, "So you think Nattie will be okay?"

Before Nico could answer, a small voice came from the balcony. Everyone turned to see Frankie and Mandy standing there, looking down at Tovu who was trying for the first time to walk on his own.

Nico smiled when he saw he son, wobbling across the room. He held out his wings and said, "Come on Tovu! Come to daddy!" Again, Nico could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Everyone watched with smiles as Tovu slowly made his way over to Nico, falling into his wings. Nico laughed happily as he hugged his son gently. "Good job! You did it!" He smiled and motioned for Bailey to join in on the hug, which she gladly did.

After a few moments, Bailey pulled away and ran over to Frankie with a happy smile, "Uncle Frankie!" She wrapped her little wings around him as he laughed.

"It's good to see you too!" He smiled, hugging her back. Bailey pulled away to hug Mandy, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Mandy was holding a newborn baby bird.

Bailey gasped, "Is this…"

Mandy smiled softly, "Yep. I'd like everyone to meet the newest member to our family; Oliver."

She leaned down a little so that Bailey could see him. Bailey whispered with a smile, "He's so cute!"

Nico looked up and smiled, walking over to her with Tovu. He looked down at the baby bird and sighed happily, "He looks just you Frankie; bright blue eyes and all."

Frankie smiled, "Yup. He's a cutie!" He winked. He and Mandy smiled at each other.

Nico chuckled, "Well congratulations you two. You're finally parents to a cute little baby."

Mandy smirked and looked at Frankie who nodded. She took a deep breath and said, "And there's another one on the way."

Everyone stared at her, wondering if she was serious or not. She was. Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise and asked, "Already?"

They nodded and Frankie said, "Yeah, we just found out a few days ago."

Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and Angie congratulated the couple again and Bailey asked, "Can I hold him?"

Mandy smiled and nodded, "Sure! Let's sit down though." Mandy and Bailey went over to the couch and Frankie looked around confused.

"Where's Nattie?"

Nico sighed sadly and told Frankie and Mandy about what happened with Nattie and her wing. When he was done, Frankie frowned sadly, "I hope she'll be okay."

"Me too." Nico looked at the floor.

Frankie looked at him, but another bird behind Nico caught his attention. His eyes widened and he stepped around Nico, "Felix?"

Felix smiled a little, "Hi Frankie."

"Dude! I can't believe it's really you!" He exclaimed with a smile, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Since the day I left…" Felix breathed a laugh.

Frankie shrugged a little and grinned, "Yeah…so was it you who kidnapped Bailey?"

Felix nodded, "Guilty as charged."

Frankie shook his head in disbelief, "Why'd you do it?"

"For revenge I guess. I don't really know."

Frankie shrugged, "Ah I see. Well I'm glad to have you back!" He patted his shoulder with a smile.

Felix looked at him in surprise, "You are?"

"Yeah! You were one of my friends!"

Felix smiled, "So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not! I could never just hate you!" Frankie and Felix laughed, and as they talked, Nico introduced Mandy to Stella, Rodger and Dash.

Mandy smiled kindly, "It's nice to meet you."

Rodger shoved Dash out of the way and smiled at her, "You're hot!"

Mandy blinked in confusion and looked over at Nico, but he was too bust playing with Tovu. Stella suddenly came to her rescue and said, "Why don't you two go find something to do?"

Dash smiled, "Anything for you pretty thing!" He dragged Rodger away from the girls as Stella rolled her eyes.

"They're weird." She chuckled a little.

Mandy nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

"Man I'm so ugly it's no wonder I'm still single." Dash frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror that was on the wall. He smirked and pointed at the mirror happily, exclaiming, "Just kidding you sexy beast!"

Nico, Pedro, and Rodger all stifled laughs as they watched him talk to himself. It's been four hours and still no news from Nattie. Dash was starting to get bored so he decided to talk to himself through the mirror.

Nico turned and walked over to where the girls were coloring with Tovu and Bailey. He sat down next to Mandy and sighed, "I'm getting tired."

Mandy also sighed and stretched, "Me too!" She looked over to where Frankie was holding the sleeping Oliver, "Oliver's fast asleep. Lucky him."

Nico smiled, "I'm surprised Bailey and Tovu are still awake." They watched as they colored for a while. Something suddenly caught Tovu's eye and he looked up at the large teddy bear on the top of the bookshelf. "Oh boy, he sees the teddy bear." Nico and Mandy snickered as Tovu walked over to the shelf and whined. Mandy was about to get up and help him when Nico stopped her, "Nah, let's see how he handles this."

They watched as Tovu stared at Nico with puppy dog eyes. When Nico didn't do anything, Tovu frowned and began to cry. The scene was so pitiful that Nico felt like he needed to help him. Mandy looked at him and said, "Oh come on! You gotta help him out!"

"I wanna see if he can calm himself down enough to find a way to get the bear. We did this with Bailey too." He laughed a little at her expression. After a few minutes, Tovu stopped crying and glared at Nico. Nico had to hold back his laugh when Tovu looked back up at the bear. Tovu had a look of determination in his eyes as he stood up and started to climb the bookshelf. Nico stood up and walked over behind him, just to make sure he wouldn't fall. Tovu reached the shelf and grabbed the teddy bear's foot and dragged him over the edge, throwing it onto the floor. Then, he climbed back down the shelf and hugged the teddy bear tightly, with an accomplished smile on his face.

Nico smiled and pointed at him, "See look how accomplished he is! He wouldn't feel that way if I had gotten the bear for him!" Everyone laughed as he picked up his son and the teddy bear and said, "I'm proud of you buddy!"

Suddenly, a man with glasses walked into the room and Nico immediately recognized him as Tulio. Tulio smiled a little and said, "Is everyone here for the female canary? Nattie?"

Everyone nodded, giving the doctor their rapt attention. Tulio continued, "Well uh we have some bad news…"

Nico's heart began to pound in his chest. _Please don't take her! Please!_

"See with infections like this the results can be very fatal, and sometimes it's hard to except." Tulio frowned making Nico's heart rate sky rocket again. "I'm very sorry but…"

Nico could feel the tears in his eyes, he didn't want to hear the words that would come next.

"…We had to amputate her wing."

* * *

_Now before you all go and start planning my death, I want you to know that there is going to be a sequel! Oh and shout out to EmmerzK, I made you think Nattie was gonna die didn't I? lol but this isn't good either! Hence the reason i'm making a sequel! ;)_

_The next story will be called...Planting Flowers! So stay tuned for that my friendly friends!_

_So thanks SO SO SO much for all the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! I want you all to know that this is the longest story I've ever typed! Just so you know! I DID IT FOR YOU! lol Thanks again and I'll see you guys in the sequel! :) :) :)_


End file.
